


Damaged Goods

by BustersJezebel



Series: Hale Gang [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fleshjack Usage, Jake Bass - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Phone Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rimming, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Forever And Everything. It's Isaac's turn to shine with Danny. But can he get past the damage his father wrought on him? What if Isaac's father didn't just physically abuse him? Did Isaac suffer even more? And Danny, is he really as happy go lucky as he seems, or is he also Damaged Goods? </p><p>Remember now, this is AU. No supernatural. And my writing is explicit.</p><p>I have no ownership of Teen Wolf in any way shape or form. I'm just playing with Jeff Davis' creations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually one to give detailed warnings as I believe stories should be told. The reason we read is to experience the soul if you will of the writer. For us to make you the reader feel, angst, grief, sorrow, heartbreak, love, joy, humour. Hopefully an entire spectrum of emotion. To be immersed in the world the writer has created. Having said this, I've read quiet a few fan fic's that have warnings about some things. 
> 
> So, this story has sexual abuse, a rape scene of that from a nightmare Isaac has. It has very frank talk between Isaac and Peter of that abuse and some physical ramifications. Isaac also discusses this in detail with Danny as they look to developing their relationship. 
> 
> Please also note, I have set Danny's age at eighteen, Isaac's age is seventeen. The legal age of consent for sex in California is eighteen. Isaac's sexual abuse by his father began at age thirteen. However as Danny is not more than three years older than Isaac, he would be charged with a misdemeanor. I have confirmed this on the age of consent website.
> 
> If you are already thinking this story doesn't float your boat, please DON'T READ IT.
> 
> Damaged Goods commences at Danny's party, after he has been in the bedroom with Derek and Stiles looking at Derek's piercings. If you haven't read Derek and Stiles' story, you don't have to though it will be referenced. If you're interested it's called Forever And Everything.

Isaac stands and watches Danny's parent's bedroom door. Danny had been in there with Stiles and Derek for some time. Isaac knew it was unlikely he was in there against his will, but you never knew. The only person Isaac trusted these days without reserve was Cora. And she wasn't here. But, she'd be the first to say that Derek wouldn't take advantage of anyone.

She'd also say Isaac was jealous. And he probably was. Danny was gorgeous, in spite of his surgical scars, he was just gorgeous. And sexy and confident and openly gay. And Isaac has had the biggest crush on him for years. But Danny was a player. And Isaac was so not. Still, Cora had said maybe he should have some fun. And Danny had expressed interest.

Which Isaac didn't really get. He'd been wanting to talk to Peter but opportunity hadn't presented itself. Peter was the only one who seemed like he understood anything Isaac had been through. The counsellor that the Sheriff had arranged was nice enough and would maybe end up helping in the long run, they weren't here now though. Isaac wanted, needed to talk to Peter to see if he'd seen a counsellor after he'd been in prison. Somehow he didn't think so. Peter was different and Isaac maybe had a tiny crush on Peter too.

But not in a creepy way, more in an admiring 'I want to be like you when I grow up' way. When the bedroom door opened, Isaac immediately knew something had happened. Danny was wearing different jeans. Classic cut, nothing stressed in the fabric, no strategic hole on the thigh or under the butt cheek.

His heart twisted. What had he expected? He knew Danny was a player, he freaking knew it. Schooling his features to blandness Isaac watched them come out. By the time Danny spots him, his mask is in place.

He looks happy to see him, interested in seeing him, in talking to him unlike most people. It was that interest that had kept Isaac here in the hall across from Danny's parent's bedroom door when Jackson had finally spoken to him and told everyone to piss off and had left very pissed off himself.

Isaac watches Danny, "You okay?" He asks quietly as Danny walks out.

"I'm fine, why?" Danny asks in puzzlement.

"Just checking you went in there consensually." Isaac looks at Derek and Stiles as they walk out behind Danny and close and lock the door. Then Derek passes Danny the keys.

"I did, mainly to see Derek's piercings, I'm thinking of getting something done." Danny says to Isaac as Derek and Stiles move past them toward the stairs. "Night guys, thanks for coming."

"Night man, see you Monday, you tomorrow Isaac?" Stiles asked, he and Derek paused halfway down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah. Cora invited me to lunch is that okay?" He questions them as he hangs back a little.

"Yep, see you then. But no jokes about how I'm walking. I'm on my way to lose my circumcised virginity tonight, I expect I'm going to be a little tender tomorrow." Stiles cackles as Isaac's eyes widen and his mouth drops open. He doesn't understand how Stiles can be so open about being fucked in the ass.

Not open, but looking forward to it gleefully. He watches as Derek yanks him close and brushes a kiss across his cheekbone, Isaac is sure he sees Derek's tongue swipe across the moles on Stiles' face before he pulls back. "See you tomorrow Isaac, Peter is looking forward to seeing you again, he's baking a cheesecake."

"For me?" Isaac's eyes widen. He'd only mentioned in passing when they'd been talking about desserts what his favourite was on the day trip to Stiles' track meet.

"For you, with raspberry coulis." Derek grins, jerks his head at Danny and he and Stiles continue down the stairs.

"Night." Isaac says with a wave as he watches Stiles follow Derek down the stairs. They move fluidly through the partiers and are out the front door before anyone realises they've walked past.

"Smooth." Danny mutters as he watches them.

"They are, they fit, like hand and glove you know?" Isaac says as he pushes off the wall with his shoulders. "Well, I'm going to head out myself, want to get my homework finished before I head over for lunch tomorrow."

Danny moves suddenly, grabbing Isaac's arm and yanking him back. He fists his hands in Isaac's curly blonde hair and slants his mouth over Isaac's surprised exclamation.

Moaning at the taste he found there Danny pushes forward until they bump back into the wall again.

They kiss like that until Jackson and Lydia interrupt them. Danny ignores Lydia's barbed comments. He pulls Isaac with him downstairs and then into the basement where he opens the fuse box. He pulls the fuses and the house goes black and silent. The partygoers curse and swear.

"Wait here." Danny hands him a flashlight and dashes back upstairs with another. He returns about fifteen minutes later to find Isaac gone, until he checked the game room. He's sitting on the pool table, idly clicking balls together on the green felt.

"I need to give it another half hour or so, so they won't turn around and come back." Isaac nods.

"Cool trick, I'll have to remember it." He pushes a few more balls around as Danny steps up to him. "So, what's up Danny?" He asks quietly as he turns and Danny is caught in his gaze.

"Me, for you. I want you." Danny says baldly.

"You want to fuck me." Isaac clarifies. Danny nods.

"You got condoms and lube down here?" Isaac stands and starts disrobing. He is matter of fact about it, like it's not a big deal.

"I do." Danny walks over to the coffee table and grabs them.

"Where?" Isaac says as he stood, pale and naked and now free of bruises in front of Danny who is still fully dressed. Danny swallowed, this was not how he expected his first time with Isaac to go.

He'd crushed on Isaac off and on for years, Isaac was the reason he knew he was gay, not that he knew that. Danny wanted to fuck him and be fucked by him, but he'd never thought Isaac would let it happen so quickly. He'd thought he'd need to woo Isaac.

It's disappointing that he isn't going to get the opportunity actually. He'd wanted to woo him, seduce him slowly. Make it special. For both of them.

Swallowing, Danny drinks Isaac's lean body in. He looks around and then grins. "Right there, bend over." He sees Isaac's eyebrows rise before he obeys Danny's order and turns around, Danny feels his cock swell and rise as he watches Isaac brace his palms flat on the side of the pool table.

Then though, then Danny nearly comes in his dad's jeans. Because Isaac spreads his legs and arches his back, pushing out his butt. "You're so hot." Danny mutters as he walks forward.

Isaac's posing like that shattered any and all illusion he'd had about him being a blushing virgin, and yes he feels a little regret that he won't be Isaac's first.

Shaking it off Danny goes to his knees and dropping the condom and lube he grasps Isaac's butt cheeks and spreads them. His eyes widen as he sees Isaac's very obviously well-used hole exposed in the torch-light. "Well, you're definitely a bottom aren't you?" He says.

He feels Isaac move under his hands but he doesn't say anything and he doesn't move away. Danny frowned for a few seconds. It had felt like Isaac had flinched. Before he can ask him though the spit dries in his mouth as he watches Isaac's hole dilate and open for him.

"Oh Jesus God. Isaac." Danny moans as he leans in and swipes his tongue over the inviting sight. "Oh God," He mutters again after he's tasted Isaac. "I want to suck you off after I fuck you, tell me I can do that." He presses his face into Isaac's ass and licks as wet a stripe as he can over Isaac's hole and perineum and then drops to lick and suck at his sac. "Please Isaac, I'm begging you."

Pulling back Danny picks up the lube and condom and stands as he moves to Isaac's side and looks at him. Isaac's head is lowered, Danny can see the tension cording his muscles, the veins in his arms standing out as if he's just been lifting weights.

And his cock is soft. Danny stares at it as shock ripples through him. His rimming hadn't made Isaac hard. Not even a little, if anything he was softer than Danny had ever seen him. And yes he'd looked at Isaac's cock when he'd had the opportunity.

That had never happened before, any other guy he'd rimmed had loved it and been hard. Every one. He'd been told more than once he had an amazing tongue. And he loved rimming. He'd never heard of a guy who didn't like being on the receiving end. He loved being rimmed as much as he loved doing it.

Something rings vaguely in the back of his brain but he is distracted when Isaac turns to him and kneels. "Oh, ohhh…" Danny trails off as Isaac unfastens his dad's jeans and pulls out his cock. He looks up at Danny in the light and Danny's unease returns. His face is blank.

Again before he can voice anything Isaac prevents him. This time by closing his eyes and opening his mouth on Danny's cock. He sucks him down, steady and rhythmical. Danny's head falls back as his hands move to Isaac's curly hair, twining through it and tugging just a little.

Then Isaac pulls off and Danny feels the rubber being rolled down on his cock. He opens his eyes as he lifts his head in time to watch Isaac slather the rubber with lube.

"I'll prep you." He says but Isaac shakes his head as he steps back.

"Quicker if I do it."

Danny frowns, he didn't want quick. But again before he can say or do anything Isaac takes control. Danny watches dumfounded as he does indeed prepare his hole for Danny's cock, he's quick, expert even. Danny can tell he's done this many times before.

Then Isaac takes up the first pose he'd struck when naked at the pool table. Hands braced, legs spread, butt pushed out. "Ready for your cock." He says quietly.

And those words tell Danny's subconscious something is terribly wrong even as they inflame his arousal to the point that he cannot stop himself from stepping forward, kicking Isaac's legs apart further and just pushing his cock inside in one long fast stroke.

"Shit, Isaac. You are tight man. So tight." Danny grunts as he bottoms out. His hands gripping Isaac's hips firmly. And he is tight, scorchingly so. Though in spite of that his external sphincter had been easy to get past. Some dudes Danny had fucked, getting past that first muscle had been very nearly a battle. Then on the inside they were open and loose.

Isaac was the opposite. Easy to enter, and tight as hell all the way inside. It was a distracting and yet sexy as hell change.

"Sorry, I'll…" Isaac trailed off and Danny felt an infinitesimal relaxing of his anal walls.

"Wow, man you are good. So good." Danny says as he pulls out and then pushes his way back in again as he begins to set up a rhythm, hard and fast. "I'm not going to last long man." He says as he leans over Isaac's back and licks his shoulder-blade.

There is a faint scar there and when Danny's lips brush over it, he can tell Isaac does flinch this time. "Shh, sorry man." He soothes with words as well as with his hands as they stroke up Isaac's flanks and palm his pec muscles.

Tweaking Isaac's nipples, Danny is surprised when Isaac clenches his ass muscles on him briefly. Before he can groan his approval though Isaac releases him with an apology. "No, its fine, felt amazing." He answered in hopes that Isaac would repeat himself. But he doesn't.

Danny brushes his nipples again, but Isaac doesn't react beyond a slightly sharp in drawn breath. So he pinches them lightly, nothing. Shaking his head over the conundrum Danny's brain shuts off when Isaac begins to move back on him, pushing his ass back on Danny's cock.

"Oh, yeah. Just like that. Baby you are gorgeous, all sweaty and naked screwing yourself on my cock." He feels the slightest tightening on his cock again, but there is no apology this time and Isaac releases his cock so quickly, Danny isn't even sure he felt himself being clasped.

"Gonna come," He warns Isaac who merely increases the speed of his movements on Danny's cock. And then his vision whitens as his balls draw up and his ears tingle as his semen releases into the condom. "Yeah." Danny says when he stops thrusting and leans over Isaac, who is still braced on the pool table.

Then he pulls back and steps away to deal with the condom. Danny wraps it up along with the wrapper, so the cleaning woman won't see it before he puts it in the bin. When he turns around again Isaac has dressed and is putting on his shoes.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Danny asks as he stands there with his own cock still hanging out of his jeans.

"I've got to go, find Scott, see if he's going home or over to Allison's. I'll see you in school." Isaac says as he stands and shrugs on his jacket. He grabs one of the flashlights and turns to the stairs and is up them and out of the basement before Danny realises he's even gone.

"What the hell?" Danny questioned the basement. He shoved himself back in his dads jeans and fastened them. Then he grabbed the remaining flashlight and shoved the fuse back in. He shut the box when the lights came back on and walked up the stairs in thought.

Jackson and Lydia were sitting in the kitchen. "Did Isaac leave?" Danny questioned as he came in.

"Yeah, what the hell did you do to him?" Jackson questioned sarcastically. "Not get him off?" He laughed though Lydia didn't.

"Danny, you didn't have sex with him did you?" She asked sharply.

"None of your business Lydia, I appreciate you two staying while the house cleared out but you can go now." He's never sure how to take Lydia, she was smart, scary smart actually.

Danny turned away and went to the kitchen sink where he grabbed some garbage bags. He knew he wasn't going to sleep so he may as well start cleaning up. He could get the inside of the house done tonight.

"He's damaged goods Danny, you'd be stupid to get involved with him. Who knows what his father did to him exactly. No one really knows, all we know is one day the sheriff came, took Mr. Lahey away and Isaac is now living with Scott and his mother because she used to be friends with Isaac's mother." Lydia finally ran down to take a breath but started back up before Danny could say anything.

"I remember his father yelling, don't you Jackson?" Jackson shrugged through he nodded reluctantly after Lydia frowned at him.

"Yeah, I remember. And I remember the basement, his father always dragged him to the basement. My window faces the exterior entrance." Jackson says no more but Danny is suddenly reeling, fighting for breath.

"Danny, are you alright?" Lydia asks him. She stands and moves toward him but Danny steps back. The only person he's ever been affectionate with is Jackson, he doesn't like being affectionate with anyone else.

Lydia huffs. "Alright, but stay away from him, who knows what his father did, how damaged Isaac really is, he's not worth it." Danny shakes his head and doesn't answer her statement.

"Okay, we're out of here, have fun cleaning up your spectacular birthday bash." Jackson says as he stands and he and Lydia take their leave. Danny knew that once he'd have stayed and helped. But Lydia had put a stop to that.

Danny lets them go and recommences his cleaning. He does so automatically, ground floor, upstairs, patio and pool. He does it all on autopilot as his mind wanders back over his time with Isaac in the basement.

As he finishes gathering everything up and wiping down what he needs to Danny finds himself back outside, sitting by the pool with a cup of tea. He watches the steam rise off the freshly cleaned pool as he checks his phone.

It's nearly five in the morning. He ignores the texts he's received about his party being a bust. Nothing from Isaac. Checking his Facebook page Danny shakes his head at the comments and photos people had posted.

On a whim he moves to Stiles' Facebook page. The dude had put himself as being in a relationship but not linked Derek, a check of Cora's page makes Danny think Derek doesn't have his own Facebook page, though from Cora's page he can see his shop does.

But his mind keeps wandering back to Isaac. Sheer luck sees a like on Stiles' page, a photo of his recent weekend track meet Cora had posted. And she had tagged Isaac in it. He had a Facebook page now.

He never had before. Danny clicked on his name and brought it up. He only had a few friends and most of his settings were private. He swallowed when he saw the background picture. It was of a lacrosse game, a wide shot from a game last year.

And he was front and centre in it though with his back to the camera. He'd never even known it was taken. He was clapping Isaac on the back and they were looking at each other and laughing.

Darkening his phones screen Danny sits and drinks his tea as he thinks. Was Lydia right? Yes, she was. Isaac was damaged goods. But Lydia was wrong about one thing. Isaac _was_ worth it. Danny felt it in the very marrow of his bones.

So, flicking his phone again Danny clicks to friend Isaac. Then he sends him a text.

 _'_ _cleaned up from the party, sitting here and thinking I'm going to take a swim, wish you were with me'_ he hits send and finishes drinking his tea. He heads to the pool house and unlocks it to grab a towel and then hears his phone chime on the glass-topped table as he walks back.

 _'_ _is your pool heated then?'_ Yes, Danny grinned.

 _'_ _it is, did I wake you?_ ' He texts back.

 _'_ _no, I'm finishing an assignment before lunch at Cora's'_ Isaac answers.

 _'_ _pity, I was imagining you all sleepy and warm and sexy in bed as you text me back'_ Danny can't help flirting. Isaac usually isn't one to do it, but maybe via text it'll be different.

There is a long enough pause that he thinks he's made a mistake but then his phone beeps a Facebook message. _Isaac Lahey has accepted your friend request_. Danny breathes a sigh of relief.

 _'_ _thanks for the friend, I'm glad you've finally got a FB page man'_ he texts again, nothing flirty this time.

 _'_ _Cora helped me set it up'_ Isaac texts him back, he makes no mention of the flirty text message. Before Danny can answer another comes through. _'is it nice swimming in the pool at night when its heated and there's no one around?'_

Oh boy, that was a loaded question. Danny pursed his lips. He didn't have it in him to lie. _'yeah, but only if I'm naked'_ He texts back and waits, wondering if Isaac will respond.

He does, but not the way Danny expected him to _. 'your parents don't mind?'_ Danny snorts.

 _'_ _dude, they're too busy and I don't do it when they're here anyway, they're gone weekends so I do it then.'_ He types and sends. Then before he can second guess himself he sends another _'you want to come join me?'_ He waits several minutes but no response comes.

With a heavy and confused sigh Danny goes back to Isaac's Facebook page and stares at the wide shot of the two of them. It wasn't anything special to anyone else he knew, but it was to him. Unless he was reading something into nothing.

Watching the dawn begin to lighten the sky Danny decides to take his swim followed by a hot shower and then get some sleep. He deliberately switches off his phone all the way so he's not tempted to keep checking it.

It's several hours later when he's up and making himself some breakfast that he switches it on again. Isaac had responded, but not immediately Danny notices when he checked the times of them.

 _'_ _sorry, Melissa got home from work, I'm doing my assignment in the kitchen.'_ It was followed by, _'thanks, but I've never skinny-dipped before, don't think I'd be very good at it.'_ Danny frowned over that text, it was naked swimming, there wasn't any rating for it. And the last text _'guess I've caught you too late, sorry. I enjoyed talking with you.'_

The last text made Danny curse his own stupidity. Isaac didn't live alone, of course he could have gotten caught up talking to someone. Scott's mum was like Stiles' dad in that she did shift work. Danny knew that dammit.

He very nearly rings Isaac but checks the time. He'd be at lunch with the Stilinski's and the Hale's now. But he could send a text. _'that's okay dude, no problem, next weekend, my folks are away all weekend, you can even spend the weekend here if you want, we can swim whenever, watch movies, do our homework and stuff'_ He looks at what he's typed for the longest time before he hits send.

Every word was true. He'd love to spend the weekend with Isaac, even if they didn't do anything with or to each other, he wanted to get to know Isaac properly. He wanted to be Isaac's boyfriend. And that thought gives him pause.


	2. Chapter 2

Isaac stared at Danny's text as he eats lunch at the Hale's. Spend the weekend with him? He shoves his phone back in his pocket and tries to forget the message. He couldn't do that, nope not at all.

He looks up when his name is mentioned. "Sorry, what?" He asks dumbly. He is mortified to find himself the centre of attention. But no one laughs.

"I was offering you a job Isaac." Peter said to him quietly. "You'd be like a Boy Friday, lots of data-entry, I'd upgrade all your software, including a new phone. That would help with your emancipation application as well." He says no more, perhaps registering Isaac is still taking his offer in.

"Uh, yes. I mean it would, but yes to the job." Isaac frowned. "But I don't have a car though, will that be a problem?" Peter smiled at him and Isaac's heart beat a little faster, not like it beat when Danny smiled but close.

"I'm sure we can work something out." Peter raises his glass of punch. "To Isaac, the newest employee of the Hale Corporation." He smirks now as Cora snorts and Derek laughs. His laugh makes Isaac stare at him. It's the first time he's heard him truly laugh.

Stiles glanced at Derek and shook his head. Isaac could see bruises on his neck, fresh ones. And his usually buried sense of humour raises its untimely head. "I didn't see you walking funny Stiles, I guess Derek wasn't too rough in your ass then?" He immediately claps a hand over his mouth as silence reigned at the table for an interminable moment.

And then John smacks himself in the forehead. "Thank you so much Isaac, I did not need that image in my head." Peter snorted a laugh at him and brushed a finger over John's other hand where it sat on the table.

"Oh now sweetheart, you know you like being fucked in the ass as well. Like father like son." This time Stiles coughs and throws out his arms dramatically before he claps them over his ears.

Isaac finds himself grinning at Peter who grins back even as he jumps. Isaac sees that John's hand is now under the table and he laughs as he realises John has touched Peter in some way to make him jump.

"Oh, you are all just as bunch of mean assholes. It's okay for all of you, you're all getting some except for Isaac and me, its not fair!" Cora protested as she huffed at them and pouted. "When I find a boyfriend I'm going to shove him in all your faces. Repeatedly."

Isaac curses silently as he feels his skin heat. Cora of course notices. She narrows her eyes. "Oh no Isaac, you too?" Isaac doesn't say anything, but his flush deepens. He didn't know if what he'd done meant he'd 'gotten some' but he'd had sex most definitely. "Who? When?" Cora asks bluntly and Isaac ducks his head.

"Cora, not everyone is blunt like us, leave Isaac be, Isaac help me with the plates." Peter stood and his tone of voice had Isaac obeying him instantly with his hands shaking.

When he's in the kitchen though Peter takes the plates from Isaac. "Still now boy, calm down. Cora is a Hale, she speaks without thinking, the three of us do with family, she considers you family." Peter stands in front of him and hands him a drink of water.

Blinking at that statement Isaac felt his flush deepen. "I wanted to, to ask you if you had therapy, after prison I mean?" Isaac closed his eyes, mortified that he'd just blurted the question out without any warning whatsoever.

"Therapy for what exactly?" Peter looked at him, the expression on his face told Isaac that John hadn't told him everything. That he hadn't been expecting. He'd thought John would have told him. No he felt nothing but embarrassed and awkward. Peter had no clue what Isaac was asking.

"Isaac, I don't share what you tell me in confidence." John is there now, standing silently in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, okay. Okay, okay, that's fine. I'd better go." Isaac turns and ignoring Peter and John's calls he slips down the hall and out the door without saying goodbye to the others. He feels bad but he's too embarrassed to spend more time with them today.

He needs to think. About his emancipation, the job he had just accepted, living with Scott and his mother, working with Peter. Danny. Shoving his hands in his pockets Isaac begins to walk home.

He's halfway there before he realises he's been walking to his old house automatically. Cursing he turns around just as a car stops beside him. The music pauses and Lydia Martin's electric window rolls down.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him, "Scott's house is nowhere near here."

Isaac shakes his head. "I walked here automatically, just realised it." He feels himself flushing again.

Surprising him, Lydia jerks her head. "Hop in I'm going that way."

Hesitating for a few seconds, Isaac debates before he nods and rounds the vehicle to get in the passenger seat. He fastens his seatbelt and Lydia puts the car in gear again.

"So, you and Danny huh?" She questions him after several moments.

Jerking around Isaac stares at her. "What?" He's in shock. What the hell is she talking about?

"I know what you did last night in the basement, he's pulled that stunt before. I hope you don't think you're special. What you are honey is damaged goods and he knows it, you're a one-time deal Isaac." She says no more and Isaac hunches down in the passenger seat. She hadn't told him anything he didn't already know.

Story of his life. _"No one will want you son, you're damaged goods."_ One of his father's favourite refrains. _"You can try to tell people, but no one's going to believe a broken boy."_ Was another. And Isaac knew that, he knew it.

But the Hale's, especially Peter and Cora had been so nice, he'd had the hope that he might be able to fix himself enough to be worthy of someone. Maybe even someone like Danny.

When Lydia stopped at a red light Isaac gathered his courage and unclasped his seatbelt and stepped out of the car, closing the door on her, he walked through the traffic until he'd reached the footpath and began to walk to the McCall's.

Stupid, he was so stupid. Something else his father had tried to tell him over the years as well. When he's back, Isaac heads upstairs. He was tired, he'd gone to bed late and then had gotten up early to finish his study and homework.

He'd anticipated a whole afternoon at the Hale's which left him at a loose end. With a sigh he fell on his bed and closed his eyes. He drops like a stone into sleep.

His father visits him in his dreams even if he can no longer physically touch him.

_"_ _I told you son, get downstairs, don't make me take you down myself." Isaac trembled as he walked down the basement stairs slowly. His cleats were loud on the wooden stairs._

_When he's there he stands shivering in the middle of the room. His father joins him after a few minutes. "Now boy, you're thirteen, you're old enough to take up your mother's job in full I think." Isaac frowned._

_"_ _What do you mean?" He asked timidly. But his father doesn't answer him. Instead of motioning him to the freezer as he was expecting he stands in front of Isaac._

_"_ _Strip boy, be quick about it."_

_"_ _ Dad?" Isaac asks as his shivering increases, everything in his body is screaming for him to run though he already knows from experience that it's useless to even try. _

_"_ _Get your clothes off now! I've waited long enough." His father snaps and his hands reach for Isaac, instead of grabbing him, they grab his team shirt and rip it down the middle. Isaac screams and despite knowing it's useless he tries to run._

_ His father is on him in seconds and throws him across the freezer, he lands chest down on it, his legs scrambling to stay on the floor. Then his father rips his uniform shorts and underwear down baring his backside. Isaac wished futilely that he'd worn a jockstrap to the game today so some part of him would have been able to stay covered. His father wouldn't have needed to rip a jockstrap off. _

_And everything in Isaac freezes, his heart stutters and then picks up again, beating so fast he thinks it will beat out of his chest. He screams when something hard and hot forces its way into his rectum. He feels it move back and forth and smells something metallic in the air._

_ All the while his father is talking to him, telling him he's useless, worthless, less than human, that he's damaged goods. That no one will want him, except him. That he'll keep Isaac safe and sound from everyone else, because that's what father's did for their sons.  _

_And their sons thanked their father's exactly like Isaac was doing. By servicing them. By servicing him._

_ Isaac feels his tears drying as his father finally removes himself from his backside. Then he's shoved in the freezer and the lock snicks into place. Isaac doesn't scream that night, doesn't beg.  _

_When he feels himself, he can tell something besides blood is seeping from his backside. It takes him a long time to realise that its semen. His father had come inside him._

_Just like the guys at school talked about Danny and what they said he did and how he'd do it, because he was like his dad, he liked other guys._

_"_ _No." He says it out loud, his voice is rusty. He knew that was wrong, Danny was nothing like his dad. Isaac knew that in the very marrow of his bones. It was the first and last time he compared Danny's sexuality to his father's deviance._

_ It wasn't the first time he compared his own to Danny's. But he let Danny go in his mind that night. There was no way Danny would want him now, his father was right. He was damaged goods.  _

Isaac wakes with a start. The late afternoon sun was shining in through his window and over his desk. He'd tacked up a couple of photos on the corkboard there. He and Danny at a lacrosse game last year. It was the background on his Facebook page.

He wondered if anyone would realise the significance. He doubted it. He also wondered why Danny had friended him. Isaac looked at his computer but the thought of turning it on to unfriend Danny was too much effort.

It was probably best if he just deleted his page altogether. But now even that was too much effort as well. Dreams of his father always woke him up tired, headachy and lethargic.

Getting up, Isaac went to the bathroom, after using the toilet he splashed some cold water on his face and then went downstairs. It was his turn to cook dinner tonight.

A surprise is waiting for him in the kitchen though. Peter is there, drinking coffee with Melissa as they laugh and joke together. Isaac is in the process of turning around to go back upstairs when Peter sees him and calls out.

"Isaac, you left without dessert so I've brought it to you." Isaac cringes, wondering what Melissa will say now. She surprises him though by getting up and taking her coffee cup she passes Isaac with a squeeze of her fingers on his elbow and leaves him with Peter.

"Sorry, Derek said you'd baked it for me, you didn't have to do that." He turned, knowing he was flushing all over again.

"Come in Isaac, sit down and tell me why you want to know whether I had therapy after being released from prison." Peter says gently to him. He very much wants Isaac to tell him what he thinks he has guessed.

Isaac is skittish like a new-born foal though. Peter gets up and slices a piece of the baked cheesecake. He'd brought half over for Isaac to share or eat by himself though he'd already given Melissa a piece. He didn't think Isaac would mind.

"Are you aware of why I went to prison Isaac?" He asked as he sat down again. He's pulled up the sleeves of his long-sleeved t-shirt, exposing the burns on his arm. Isaac though only glanced at them and then away, he didn't' flinch or wince which told Peter that Isaac had scars too and not just physical ones.

"I, when Cora mentioned it." Isaac sinks into a chair and then further in on himself. The penny drops.

"Ah, the power of Google." Peter snorts. "Well, for the most part, the stories have a grain of truth. Psycho Bitch, aka Kate Argent, Allison's aunt to be precise was mentally unhinged but instead of her family dealing with her mental instability her father Gerard encouraged it." Peter poured himself more coffee wishing heartily it was tequila.

"My opinion is that there is a streak of insanity that runs through that entire family, I mean have you seen their family history? 'Hunters of men that aren't men?' What the fuck does that mean anyway?" He shakes his head. "Sorry, they get me worked up. Anyway, she became obsessed with the Hale's, to be blunt, she seduced my fourteen year old nephew, sucked any and all information out of him that she could over the course of about a year to get information on all of us. And when we were all home one Sunday evening for our monthly whole family dinner she barred the ground floor and set the house on fire." Peter stopped talking for a few minutes as he went back in time.

His skin crawled as he smelled the burning flesh, the screams of his family and his sister pushing Cora at him, her super adrenalin-charged strength combined with his while his flesh literally burned from his bones allowing them to break through a window.

When he'd turned to help her she'd looked at him and then gone back for more children. She had managed to get Laura out and then returned to the house and never made it out. He himself had been burned getting Laura to safety. But her burns had been too much.

Derek had a late lacrosse practice and had been out. He'd been dropped off by the mother of one of the other team players to find his family burning alive while an ambulance took Peter to hospital and a social worker took he and Cora.

Peter comes back to the present with a feather light touch on his arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to bring it up." Isaac said to him before he dropped his hand but Peter grabbed it.

"It's okay, I need to learn to be more open about it. I mean, we Hale's never had the best reputation anyway." Isaac frowned and Peter grinned, "You don't know about  _our_ history Isaac?" Isaac shook his head. "Oh well Young Jedi, you should Google us as well, but for now." He drank some more coffee and grinned. "You know this town was founded by outlaws right? That Beacon Hills means something like 'a beacon of light for any running from the law' or something like that?"

Isaac nods. "Yeah, they mention it in history class."

Peter nods in return. "Yes, exactly. Well the founders of Beacon Hills back just after the Civil War were the Hale Gang. And we reaped everything we could, sheltered anyone without exception, in return all they had to do was give us a percentage of whatever haul they brought with them."

Sighing at the thought, Peter went on. "In the space of a few years we went from being outlaws, base criminals, pickpockets and grifters to card-carrying members of society, saloon owners, milners, general store owners, even undertakers. It was incredible." He sighed again.

"When we decided to come back here, all three of us knew what we'd be facing. It's actually not been too bad to be honest, Derek is too intimidating to catch too much shit, Cora is a female and whether people realise it or not she is very capable of taking care of herself physically and emotionally. And me you ask?" Isaac nods again.

"Well, let's just say people think I'm crazy and for the most part I'm happy to let them think that shall we?" Isaac frowned.

"But if you and the Sheriff are in a relationship, you'll be visible as his partner, you can't let people think you're crazy or he'll lose his job or something." Isaac flushes again as Peter sits and stares at him.

"Out of the mouths of babes," He says with an amused grin at Isaac. "Yes, very very correct boy." He watched as Isaac flinched when he called him boy. "Did you father call you that?" Isaac just nodded as he looked at the table. "Okay then, when I say it, it's not derogatory, it's habit because I consider you family. I called Derek boy, I still do on occasion, so try to get used to it okay?"

"I'll try." Isaac whispers to him.

"Good enough for now. What I really came over for was to bring you your dessert as well as to tell you I'd pick you up on Tuesday to take you shopping for some gadgets for your Boy Friday job. And I'm thinking I might have to end up getting you a vehicle, but we'll see how that goes. I also wanted to ask if you're happy here, with the McCall's?"

"What's happy?" Isaac asks before his brain can filter.

Laughing delightedly Peter shakes his head. "What indeed, and to go one further, what is normal?" He continues on before Isaac can answer him. "I'll rephrase the question, are you content living here? Because you're more than welcome to live with us. We have a spare room now and when we're out at the house we'll have even more, we'd love to have you live with us."

Isaac's heart begins to trip. "I," He pauses as he feels his breath begin to stutter but Peter is suddenly there, telling him to breathe as he cups his warm hands over Isaac's mouth so he breathes into them and the drags the same air back into his lungs.

"Better now?" Peter asks him after a few minutes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." Isaac cringes as he apologies but Peter merely shakes his head.

"Nothing to apologise for boy, we've all suffered a panic attack to some degree or other I'm sure." He sits down again and Isaac looks at him.

"Did you have therapy to get over what happened to you in prison?" He asks quietly. Peter stares at him for a few minutes before a frown takes over his face.

"What happened to me in prison Isaac?"

Flushing all over again Isaac looks at the table top. "Look at me Isaac," When Isaac does Peter looks back at him, "What happened to me in prison?"

"When you were raped." Isaac whispers the words now, despite that they almost reverberate around the kitchen, seeming to pick up intensity as they go so they're nearly yelling at Peter as he sits there and stares.

"Is that on Google?" Is all he can think to ask.

"No, well the attack is mentioned without details, I figured out the rest from something Cora said." He continues to look at Peter now, because Peter told him to. Peter finds himself breaking eye contact.

"No, I never had therapy for that specifically, I had court mandated therapy while I was in prison, until my second trial released me, but I never had anything after that. Do you want therapy Isaac?" Peter asked him quietly now.

The realisation of just what Isaac's father has done to him makes Peter want to murder him just as he'd murdered Kate Argent.

"No, the Sheriff, John, he organised it but I don't like it, don't like the therapist, don't like talking about what my dad did, what's the use? It's over, it can't be changed, shouldn't I be just learning to live with it?" His words are plaintive by the time he's finished talking.

"I don't honestly know, I mean I talked about what happened to me. I still talk about it and I still have trouble with it, I expect I always will. But Derek is like my therapist Isaac, so while I can say I've never spoken to a therapist, a professional one, I can't say I've never been treated for it either. Sometimes Derek would hold me through the night, sometimes he'd pick me up off the bathroom floor when I'd drunk myself to oblivion, sometimes he'd sit and listen to me as I spewed verbal vomit from my brain and sometimes, sometimes he'd run with me or spar with me until I couldn't lift my hands I was so tired.'

Peter exhales loudly as he talks about how Derek helped him. "He saved my life." He says simply. "He never judged, never condemned, he was always there." He paused. "Don't mention this to him unless he mentions it first, but he had therapy to get over the guilt of his family being burned alive because he'd been seduced by the psycho bitch."

Glancing at Isaac with a fey smile Peter continues, "That's what we call her, we don't use her name, she's psycho bitch to all of us."

"Okay, sure and I won't mention it." Isaac rubs his hands over his face.

"Specifically going back to therapy though, I would imagine no therapy will work unless you want it to, but doubly so if you're not comfortable with the actual therapist. Why don't you speak to John about him looking for another one for you, or would you like me to?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I need to, to settle you know? Like I haven't had a chance to let anything settle since I left my dad's home and he was arrested. I just need some…breathing room you know?" Isaac scrubs his hands over his face after making a mess out of trying to articulate what he was feeling.

"I do know, I think you should say exactly that to John and go from there, he'll understand I'm sure. As will we if you prefer to stay here, it's completely up to you. I mean, Derek and Stiles are together and in and out all the time, Cora will be the one you see the most I'd say, I'm in and out now too." Peter says as he stands and begins to pack up the dishes he'd brought.

Isaac finally took a bite of his cheesecake and flavour exploded on his tongue. "Oh my God, this is amazing, thank you." He said as he took a second bite.

Smiling Peter sat back down, "You're very welcome." A sly look crossed his face. "I meant to ask, did you really hook-up with someone like Cora said?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he rests his chin on his hands and then flutters his eyelashes exaggeratedly at Isaac, "Spill the details boy, now."

Snorting before he can help himself Isaac curses silently as he feels his face flush again. He knows he's given his answer with his flush. "Ohh, you did, tell me now, who is she, where were you, are you dating or was it a one-time thing?" Peter's smiling face relaxes Isaac.

He shakes his head. "He." He answers without saying anything further.

"He? Really? I did not see that coming. Does Cora know?" Isaac shrugs.

"She knows I've got a, that I like someone but she doesn't know that I only like him, she also doesn't know it was him last night." He says as he continues to eat Peter's truly spectacular baked cheesecake.

"Will you tell me?" Peter asks, quietly now as he settles back in his chair and drinks some more coffee.

Shrugging Isaac finishes his cheesecake. "Doesn't matter, I'm, I'd mess it up anyway. Like Lydia and my dad say, I'm damaged goods, no one will want me long-term. Danny had me last night and I left. But he keeps texting me." His last sentence is said in a puzzled tone.

Isaac genuinely can't comprehend why Danny would keep on wanting to talk to him after he'd fucked him. "And he friended me on Facebook, but that doesn't mean anything right?" He looked at Peter who shrugged he didn't know, like Derek he didn't do Facebook.

"I mean, Cora says there are heaps of people who use Facebook like a status symbol, 'look how many friends I have' kind of. Danny's probably like that, I think I should delete my page anyway." Isaac finishes speaking in a rush and gets up and clears the table. "Its my turn to cook tonight, I'd better get started."

Peter sits and thinks as Isaac starts to cook what appears to be some sort of pasta dish. He knows without a doubt Isaac needs therapy, he is in too fragile a state to truly cope with things on his own, he also knows that Isaac likes Danny and reading between the lines he's liked Danny for quite a while.

"So do you bat for one or both teams then?" He asks Isaac as he sits back down at the table again after putting some things on to cook.

"Uh, one, guys only." Isaac answers as he looks at Peter who smiles. "You like both?" Peter nods.

"When did you realise you liked guys and not girls?" Peter asks, it's usually something he doesn't ask but he's trying to work out if Isaac knew he was gay before his father started abusing him.

"Around twelve or so, really figured it out one day when I saw…" He broke off and looked up flushing again. "There was a substitute teacher and he was really good-looking. I saw him with another guy one day on a weekend. I walked up to say hello and he, uh," Isaac broke off and swallowed.

"They went into an alley and when I got there, they were, he was going down on the guy he was with." Isaac broke off, flushing the darkest Peter had seen today before he shifted in his seat awkwardly which told Peter all he wanted to know really. "I watched, I came in my jeans, I was fourteen."

Peter shifted in his seat himself, "I've always liked watching you know?" He mused quietly, "I've always found it a turn on, but for you to see that, out there in public in real life no less. That must have been amazing. So that confirmed what you'd thought from around twelve?" He asked Isaac, clarifying what he was thinking.

"Yeah." Isaac answered as he got back up to continue dinner. The house phone rang as he was putting some pasta on to boil and the sauce on to reheat from when he'd cooked it that morning.

Ignoring it as he knew Melissa was home Isaac stirred his pasta sauce along with the pasta. "You want to stay for dinner?" He asks Peter without thinking.

"I'd love to, so tell me about last night, and yes I'm being gossipy but Derek doesn't talk about his sex life with me and I've given up porn with Cora in the house, she may not cook but she'd a devil on a computer. Never let her at yours if you've got something to hide boy, I guarantee she'll find it before you know where you are."

"What about Sher…John, what about John?" Isaac asks curiously.

Peter grins. "Oh we're fine in that respect, but that doesn't mean I can't hear about other's now does it?" Isaac stops and stares at Peter who is grinning wickedly.

"I so want to be you when I grow up." He says wistfully, he turns away as he blushes again leaving Peter staring at him disconcerted.

"I'm not anything special Isaac, I just know how to talk a good game, that's all. I'm as damaged as anyone else, if not more so on the inside." Peter says quietly.

"No, you're not. If you were…you wouldn't be as nice as you are, as caring." Isaac says as he turns back, meeting Peter's gaze fleetingly.

"I didn't come." He says quietly as he begins to drain the pasta after switching off the burner and getting out the colander.

"When, last night? Should you have?" Peter asks him as he stands and moves unerringly to the kitchen drawer that held the utensils. He begins to set the table for four.

"Just us tonight guys, Scott is having dinner with Allison. Should we call Cora or John?" Melissa asks as she comes back into the kitchen.

"Nope, they're both otherwise engaged as are Derek and Stiles. I really should think of a name for the two of them." Peter murmurs as he puts a place setting back.

Isaac smiles to himself as Peter and Melissa begin to talk. They all eat companionably and Melissa takes her leave, going upstairs to watch TV as Isaac and Peter clean the kitchen.

"I think I'd like to live with you, if that's okay?" Isaac finally answers Peter's offer from earlier.

"We'd be honoured. When? Now or another time?" Peter smiles at him as his hand strokes Isaac's arm. Isaac smiles back at him.

"Now I guess, I mean you're here, I don't have much stuff, Dad's lawyer refused to let me take anything but my clothes, the prosecutor is still arguing it or something." Isaac sees Peter frown.

"Let's go." He says as he turns and walks upstairs. They stop in Melissa's room but she's not there. Then she comes out of Isaac's room.

"Hey boys, took you long enough." She is packing Isaac's belongings.

When Isaac is packed and Peter is storing his things in his SUV Melissa takes Isaac's hands. "Isaac, I can never apologise enough for what I let happen. I promised your mother I'd look out for you and I failed. No, let me finish, you will always have a home here, always." She hugged him and stepped back.

"Having said that I think it's a good thing that you're going, something tells me Peter is what you need emotionally now and Cora and John and Derek and Stiles, let them in honey, let them in, they won't judge you, they won't hate you, they'll love you. Okay?" She hugged him again and then surprised the hell out of Peter by drawing him too.

"Take care of him Hale or I'll hunt you down like a mangy dog." Peter pulled back on a snorting laugh.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am." He threw a mock salute and walked around to the driver's seat.

Isaac surprised himself and Melissa by bussing her cheek and then climbing in as well.

Later that night he settles into his bed wearing a pair of Peter's sweatpants and a t-shirt. Peter had taken his clothes to wash and said he'd take him clothes shopping on Tuesday as well as gadget shopping.

Isaac's head was spinning. There was a knock on his door as he plugged his old phone in to charge. He didn't have a smart phone. He'd have to remember to give this back to Scott when Peter got him a new one like he'd said he was going to.

He was lucky he'd been online, or unlucky depending how his thoughts went when Danny had friended him this morning. Otherwise he'd not have seen it at all.

"Come in." He answers the knock as he settles down.

Peter comes in holding a mug, he sits down in the armchair on the other side of Isaac's double bed and props his feet up on the bed itself. Isaac can see he has burn scars all over one foot, going up his leg.

"So, continue with your thoughts before Melissa interrupted us at dinner time, why was it an issue that you didn't come?"

"Wasn't I supposed to?" Isaac sat up a bit and shoved the pillows behind his back.

"Maybe, depends on the circumstances. Derek can come being ass-fucked without a touch on his cock, I've never been able to, I need the direct stimulation. But, if I've got some expert fingers inside me it's another matter." Peter sipped his tea and looked at Isaac, he looked peaceful, more peaceful than he'd seen him.

Maybe he was good for Isaac. Who'd have thought it?

"Did you come when your father raped you?" He asked quietly.

Isaac buried his face in his hands and drew up his legs, wrapping his body up tightly in self-defence. It answered Peter's question before his muffled, "Yes," did.

"Okay, well. You know about the prostate right?" Peter queries in a matter-of-fact tone even as his heart and mind rail and fantasize about what punishment they can dream up for Isaac's father that would be sufficient.

"Yes, I snuck onto a computer at the town library and looked it up after it happened the first time." Isaac stretches out his legs again and rests his hands in his lap, exposing his face to Peter. Peter smiles at him in thanks.

"Then you know that you maybe didn't have a choice. Could your father have…positioned himself in such a way as to deliberately make you do that?" Peter is feeling his way carefully here, not wanting to damage Isaac's psyche even more.

"Yeah, he admitted that after it had happened a few times. Said no one else could make me feel so good." Peter feels bile rise in his throat.

"Okay then, so you know he did it deliberately. What you have to do now is learn to separate his deliberate act of violation, his deliberate debasement of you from any sexual pleasure you look to have in the future."

Taking a breath Peter finishes his tea. "It's going to be the hardest thing you've ever done so far Isaac, because sometimes just a touch or a tone of voice is going to create thoughts and feelings, even a smell and you'll reel in pain and horror until you can remember it's not real." He says no more as he stands.

But Isaac speaks. "He said I was an obvious bottom, Danny did. When he saw my, my ass, my hole. I think I'm damaged there Peter, but I don't know. I mean, everything still works so..." His voice is a whisper and Peter's hands start to shake.

He breathes deeply several times before he speaks. "Okay, let me get my laptop and I'll be right back. It's time you saw some things." He leaves the room, making sure to keep his breathing steady. He puts the mug down slowly in the sink and heads to his bedroom where he takes up his laptop.

Then, he texts John. _'I need you when you've finished work, can you come here tonight?'_ He sends and then puts his phone down. He doesn't wait for an answer.

Back in Isaac's room Peter sits on the other side of the bed and mimic's Isaac's place. Then he boots up his laptop. "Okay, I'm going to assume that you're a complete novice when it comes to homosexual acts, consenting ones." Peter speaks and clarifies.

"Not to mention terminology as well?" He glances at Isaac and receives a nod. "Right, well. A bottom is a man who prefers to be fucked anally. A top is a man who prefers to fuck anally. A switch is a man who likes both." Peter types as he talks and brings up a website.

"Those who like to bottom a lot if not exclusively, men who perhaps do it for a living etcetera, their anal entrance can show signs of repeated penetration. It's not necessarily a bad thing, some men show obvious signs, some don't. Like so."

Peter tilts the laptop and Isaac scoots closer. He's got a page of male assholes open from an old site he used to go to. "See, this dude I would say shows very overt signs of frequent anal usage, this guy a little but not so much."

"What about that dude?" Isaac points at another ass. A gorgeous ass if Peter's being honest. He considers it.

"You have excellent taste Grasshopper." He says jokingly. He grins when Isaac smiles at him. "I would say he shows signs of usage yes, but not a lot, might be new in the business or something.

"He doesn't have any hair, not a lot of them do." Isaac is frowning as he looks now.

"Not heard of manscaping then?" Peter asks him.

"Like shaving your chest?" Isaac leans back now.

"It's male beauty work. Waxing, plucking, tinting. That includes waxing one's ass, even bleaching it." Peter says matter-of-factly.

"Really, does it hurt?" Now Peter smiles at Isaac.

"Like a son of a bitch." He answers, "But it's worth it." He closes out the search and deletes his browsing history in what he knows is a useless attempt to foil Cora.

Isaac nods. Then he deflates. "Thanks Peter, guess I know what I look like there now."

"Maybe you do Isaac, but that doesn't give anyone an excuse to make fun of how you look. It's like calling you four-eyes if you wear glasses." Peter says firmly.

"Yeah, he didn't know, no one knows. I'd kind of like to keep it that way, but with him pleading not guilty, it'll come out at the trial anyway." Isaac scrunches down in bed as Peter gets up.

"There's no chance he'll change his mind and plead guilty? Do you have any, what's the phrase? Incontrovertible evidence?" Isaac flinches.

"Just my body." He says quietly. He rolls on his side away from Peter and Peter gives him the courtesy of not trying to trivialize what he'd just said.

Switching off the light, Peter leaves Isaac to his thoughts. They hadn't talked too much tonight, but what they had talked about was crucial. And Isaac hadn't blushed or flushed once. That alone told Peter how comfortable he was talking to him.

Peter smiled.

Back in his bedroom he checks his phone, _'won't finish until eight, that still okay?'_ John has responded.

 _'_ _even better, we'll be alone, I'll feed you first so you'll have the energy to keep up with me.'_ He grins at John's immediate reply.

_'_ _fuck off'_

_'_ _close Sheriff, but no cigar, oh now that's giving me an idea or 2'_ He laughs this time.

 _'_ _well those huge cigars do remind me of cocks so I can understand you getting ideas'_ He never went where Peter expected him to.

John Stilinski insisted on straying outside whatever box Peter tried to put him in. He was thinking it was time to just give him his own box and be done with it.

_'_ _hmm, I do have a few…silicone toys, would they suffice?'_ he texted back

 _'_ _long as they come with batteries, you know since I obviously can't keep up with you and all'_ Oh sarcasm, Peter smiled as he felt himself hardening. John's sarcasm always got him hot.

He runs with it _. 'now you're making me hard Sheriff, what should I do about that?'_ he sends back.

His cock goes from semi-hard to rock hard the instant he reads John's text. _'do you want a suggestion Hale, or do you want me to tell you?'_ Oh fuck, he was in so much trouble.

There is no hesitation in his reply, _'tell me'_

His phone rings. "Evening Sheriff." Peter says in his most sultry voice.

"Get naked and lie down." John ignores his greeting. Peter's eyes roll in his head as he obeys. "Put me on speaker so you've got both hands free." He obeys again.

"Stick two fingers in your mouth, get them wet, no lube, just you tonight Hale."

"Oh God," Peter moans, his tongue slicks up his fingers.

"They slick baby?" John is whispering now.

"Yes John, they're slick, wish they were in your mouth." Peter knows he sounds needy, he doesn't care.

"I do too baby, I do too. Fuck yourself on them for me now, your other hand on your nipples. Pinch them for me, hard, just the way I know you like. You're gonna come for me baby, without a touch on your cock tonight."

"Oh fuck! You fucker." Peter practically spits at John over the phone when he says that.

A wicked chuckle is his only answer. He pushes his fingers inside his ass, corkscrewing them around to find his prostate. His other hand is on his nipples, pinching them hard just as he'd been ordered.

"God, what you do to me." Peter mutters as he arches his back. John's voice comes over the phone now sitting on his chest.

"What I'd like to do to you. You've awakened something long-buried in me Peter Hale." Peter moans at the thought. "That's it, fuck yourself for me, make yourself come, then I want you to take your fingers out of your ass and slick them through your come and suck them clean baby."

"Oh God, I can't…" Peter's back arches, the phone sliding to the bed as his anal muscles clench and spasm and his cock squirts come out of his body and onto his stomach. He feels it sliding down his flanks but he's too high from coming to care.

"Feel better now?" John's voice comes across the phone, a little husky but concern threads through it as well.

"I do, thank you I needed that." Peter does exactly what John ordered him to and he slicks up his fingers and cleans them off. When he's finished he takes up the phone and removes the speaker.

Sitting up he sighs heavily. "What's wrong?" John asks him. Peter can hear voices in the background now, John is moving back through the bullpen by the sound of it. He hears him talk to someone and then a door closes and the sounds stop.

"Isaac moved in tonight." Peter moves into the bathroom and grabs a washcloth to finish cleaning himself off and wash his hands. Keeping the phone wedged between his shoulder and ear he relieves himself and then squirts toothpaste on his toothbrush. He sets it aside as he leans back on the vanity, his back to the mirror. "He told me about his father and what he did."

Turning back to the mirror Peter takes up the toothbrush and cleans his teeth as John processes what he's said. "How did the subject come up?" He asks quietly.

"Well, he admitted Cora was right, that he'd hooked up with someone at the party, he wanted to know if it was wrong that he didn't come when the guy fucked him." Peter shuts off the bathroom light as he moves back to the bedroom.

"And," He breaks off, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The boy made a comment about him being an obvious bottom. It upset him John, made him feel self-conscious and embarrassed. Made him feel degraded I think, but he didn't stop the boy from fucking him. I don't know if it's because he wasn't confident enough, or whether he was caught up thinking of his father, or whether he still wanted to be fucked by the boy despite that." He paused again, "Or whether he just didn't know he had the right to say no, or better yet fuck off."

John sighed. "I don't think the therapist is working out." He goes to speak again but Peter interrupts him.

"I know he's not, he's asked me if I had therapy after my assaults in prison." Fuck, he hadn't meant to reveal himself information like that.

"Your assaults?" John asks him now. Quiet, introspective and fucking dangerous Peter was beginning to realise.

"Yes, don't get pissy, I was going to tell you. I just…didn't want our first times to be tainted by you having that knowledge."

"Baby, I don't get pissy, I get pissed off but I'm not that either." There he went, stepping outside the box again. "Did you have therapy?" John asks him now.

"No, while I was in prison, I had court mandated therapy, but not since my conviction was overturned and I was released." Peter pulls back the covers and lies down, sighing when he's horizontal again.

"Derek, right?"

"Yes." Peter answers simply.

"I'm glad he was there for you, I'm glad Isaac moved in with you, I think he'll be better for seeing how men truly are, that they, _we_ are not like his father, that his father was the exception, not the rule." Peter hears a knock and John answers it. He waits while John speaks to a deputy.

"I'll let you go, see you around eight-thirty?" Peter asks quietly.

"It's a date, protein-rich breakfast if I need that much energy please." John says. Before Peter can say anything back he laughs and ends the call.

Peter disconnects as well and realises he's smiling. John had helped him immensely.

He always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac shuts his locker door and jumps. Danny is leaning beside it, smiling at him. "I had a great time on the weekend, are you gonna come stay this weekend?" He asks as he falls into step beside Isaac.

"Uh, no. But thanks." Isaac says. He turns to the library but Danny follows. Isaac frowns. He stops. "Did you want something?" He remembers Lydia's conversation, he was damaged goods. Danny was a player, he wasn't interested in anything beyond a hook-up.

It puzzled Isaac why he was still hanging around, they'd already had sex after all. "Besides you again?" Danny winks at him and Isaac blanches. Danny's smile fades away. "Sorry man, I just…didn't think you'd mind me being like that, since we've been like that I mean." He stops and looks confused. "I like to flirt. Sorry."

"I don't play. I'm not a player." Isaac flushes as he says this and then turns away to walk to the library. He's inside having settled himself down, spreading his books out when Danny sits across from him.

"I never said you were or that you did Isaac." He says.

Frowning Isaac looks at him. He glances around. A couple of people were looking at them curiously. "What do you want?" He asks again.

"You, what do you think I want?" Danny looks puzzled now.

Shaking his head Isaac denies Danny's statement. He huffs as he realises he needs to basically break-up with someone he's never actually been together with. Or that's what he imagines it feels like anyway.

"Danny, we screwed, fucked, boinked, bumped uglies. Whatever. But we did that, what do you want?" He says, he feels hurt and irritated that Danny is still hanging around him, that he with all his issues, needs to spell it out to Danny.

Danny sits back. He crosses his arms and looks out at the window. Isaac sees him swallow a couple of times before he looks back. "So we were just a hook-up? I was just a hook-up?" Isaac nods. Danny nods back. "Okay then dude, thanks for clearing that up before I made the mistake of thinking we could be more. My bad." He stands and shoves back his chair with a screech and then moves off without pushing it back in.

He always pushed his chair in, it was a quirk he had, Isaac knew this because he knew Danny. He wondered if he'd done the wrong thing. Just then though Lydia walked into his line of sight. She smiled and nodded and Isaac shuddered.

No, he'd done the right thing, he knew he had. He was damaged goods, this way was better. Lowering his head, Isaac buried himself in his study.

When Peter picks him up from school that afternoon, Isaac is buckling his seatbelt when he looks up and sees Danny standing several feet away, he's staring at Isaac with a hurt look as he glances between Isaac and Peter.

Isaac looks down at his satchel as Peter pulls out.

At school the next day he's about to head to lunch when Danny stops him. "So I was a convenient hook-up on a Saturday night huh? What happened, your sugar daddy too busy?" He asks sarcastically.

Gaping at him Isaac freezes, "What?" He asks stupidly.

"The older guy who picked you up from school, he's your sugar daddy I'm guessing. He's hot. I should have realised when I saw your ass there was no way you'd be interested in a high school relationship." Danny turns and walks off leaving Isaac flabbergasted behind him.

##########

Danny glances at Isaac in class, he's sitting several seats away like always, trying to bury himself not at the back of the class, but on the side, he'd always done that, sat on the outside. Of everything.

He keeps his head down like always too. Danny can see the tips of his ears are flushed and for some reason he feels angry that he can see that. It makes Isaac look vulnerable and Danny doesn't want to think of Isaac being vulnerable.

He is up like a shot when the bell goes and the first student out the door, by the time Danny gets to the parking lot he's gone. Shrugging Danny walks to his car and then drives to the coffee shop he and Stiles meet at every Tuesday.

They're sitting outside and talking like they always do when Stiles stops talking. "Spill it man, what's got you so worked up?"

Shaking his head Danny tries to decide what he wants to say. "I just, thought I had something with someone and I was wrong, we hooked up but it turns out they're seeing someone else, they were when we hooked up. I got played." He says sarcastically.

He looks up to see Stiles smiling a little and looking sympathetic at the same time. "Feels like crap being on the other side doesn't it?" He asks quietly.

"Yeah, it does. It's why I've never tried to date anyone before. It's too much trouble." He looks at Stiles who shakes his head.

"It's painful yeah, but the reward outweighs the risk, big time." He says no more and they drink in silence for a bit. Then Stiles looks up and grins as he stands. "Future Uncle and Isaac!" He laughs and hugs the man Danny had seen pick Isaac up yesterday.

They were loaded down with shopping bags. "Future Uncle?" Danny questions. He looked at the man standing there, he looked familiar, but Danny couldn't place him other than as Isaac's sugar daddy. The photograph Stiles had shown him a few Tuesday's ago doesn't enter his mind.

"Yeah, Peter meet a school friend Danny, Danny meet Derek's uncle, Peter Hale. Isaac I believe you know." Stiles smirks at Danny and he glares at him before he stands to shake Peter's hand.

"Nice to meet you. You're Cora's uncle too then?" He asks and Peter nods.

"And you're Danny?" His voice is knowing. Fuck, what has Isaac said about him?

"Yeah, yeah I am. Uh, you guys want a coffee or something?" He motions to the menu for them to decide what they want.

Peter says yes at the same time Isaac says no. "Oh Isaac, we can sit for a bit. Why don't I take these back to the SUV and you order us something? Something cold for me, what Stiles is having looks good." Peter takes up the bags and walks off leaving Isaac and Danny standing awkwardly together as Stiles sits down and observes them.

"I'll get it." Danny says as he heads inside. He places the orders and comes out to see Isaac has taken the seat next to Stiles. He curses silently. He is such a shitheel.

How the hell is he going to apologise for this? He slides into the seat by the wall and Peter arrives back empty-handed just as their drinks are served.

"So, you two do this often then?" Peter asks.

"Every Tuesday." Stiles answers. "We talk about class, gossip, movies, gossip, homework…" He trails off with a grin as Peter laughs and Isaac smiles.

"We've just been shopping, filling out Isaac's wardrobe, now we need to upgrade his electronics." Danny opens his mouth to offer to help with that but Stiles beats him to it.

Jerking his head he looks at Danny, "That's your man, he's genius when it comes to that shit. I swear to fucking God." He says.

Danny turns to Peter, "I'd be happy to help if you want." He looks at Isaac, including him in the conversation though he didn't speak to him.

"Sure, I only know I don't do Apple. I still suffer from PTSD of trying to learn computers in school on Apples and Mac's. Or MacIntosh as it was called back then." Peter literally shudders and Danny doesn't think he's joking.

"Yeah, DOS could be a pain in the backside. It was temperamental to say the least."

Peter frowned at him, "You are older than you look or you were into computers at a very young age, because from memory DOS has been gone for nearly as long as you are old."

Laughing Danny answered him. "Both, sort of. I'm eighteen, I was sick when I was younger so I got kept back a year. Like Stiles I'm trying to graduate early. And I've been into computers from a young age, because I was sick."

Nodding Peter glances at Isaac as he speaks again. "You're graduating early? Both of you?" He asks quickly.

"Yessiree." Stiles says, "Hopefully by Thanksgiving or Christmas for me, what about you Danny?" Danny nods.

"Same, I've got early acceptance to MIT."

"Congratulations." Isaac says to him as does Peter. Danny nods again.

He lets the conversation flow around him and learns that Isaac has moved in with the Hale's. Now he really feels like an ass, he is an ass. Isaac lived with Peter, it stood to reason Peter would pick him up from school sometimes.

When they get up to leave Peter looks to Danny, "Let's go then Mr. Expert." He grins and gestures for Danny to lead the way. Stiles parts company from them on the sidewalk and Danny leads the way to the electronics store.

A couple of hours later they leave and Peter and Isaac are both looking shell-shocked. Danny grins. "When they're delivered I can come over and help you get used to them if you want?" He asks. "It's better that you got them built specifically for your needs. And this store is the best with regard to quality and maintenance, not that you should need it for at least a few years, no matter how hard you work 'em."

"I don't know about Isaac but I accept your offer, I'll even pay you." Peter says. Danny shakes his head.

"That's okay, any friend of Isaac's and all that. Besides," he tilts his head to the side and looks at Peter, "I hear you're a pretty mean cook and from what I've seen of Cora's lunches it's true. How about a meal per lesson?" He's bargaining for time with Isaac. He knows it's pathetic but he thinks he's going to need it.

"Deal, let's go Isaac, I need a stiff drink." Isaac laughs and Danny looks at him, he doesn't think he's heard Isaac laugh so openly before.

"I'll drive then shall I?" Isaac says, Peter rolls his eyes but then tosses Isaac the keys. They both nod at Danny and leave him standing on the now dark sidewalk as he watches them laugh and joke as they walk to the SUV that Danny now knew to be Peter's.

Danny grabs a takeaway on his way home because his parents will be out until late as usual. He eats in the kitchen as he does his homework and then he takes his stuff upstairs to finish his study and an assignment due at the end of the week.

He starts on another before he calls it a night. Before he logs off his computer he checks Facebook. He clicks like on a couple of things. Then he gives into temptation and goes to look up Isaac.

It takes him several seconds to realise Isaac isn't there because he's been unfriended. Going back to Stiles page he can still see the like Isaac had put on a photo several days ago. So he still had his page at least.

When Danny tries to click on Isaac's profile it doesn't work. Isaac has blocked him. "Shit." He mutters as he sits back and powers down his laptop. What did he expect really?

Looking at his phone he picks it up. Then he puts it down. He doesn't want to know if Isaac has blocked his number as well. He just doesn't.

With a sigh Danny cleans his teeth and prepares for bed. He was so stupid he thought as he settled down and switched off his light. So stupid.

The next day he tries to speak to Isaac but he manages to avoid Danny. When he's at lacrosse practice Isaac isn't. It's not until after practice that he finds out Isaac has quit the team.

The rest of the week passes with Isaac still managing to avoid him. Danny doesn't know how he's doing it, but he is. Lydia and Jackson don't help. Lydia has suddenly attached both of them to him like leeches.

He sees the shock on Stiles and Scott's face when they follow him into sitting with them at lunch. Danny had always been part of the 'in' crowd, but he'd also managed to keep a foot in other crowds as well by virtue of his computer nerdery.

But Jackson had been his best friend since they were six and Jackson had moved to town. Jackson had stuck with him through his illness, surgery and recovery. They'd drifted a little sure. But that was normal. Jackson didn't care that he was gay at all.

Apart from being offended when Danny said he wasn't his type. He still shook his head over that one.

But when he'd hooked up with Lydia he'd changed. And not for the better. Danny didn't mind Lydia, she had her good moments, but they were few and far between. He grinned to himself as he remembered the spring formal and how put out Lydia had been when Stiles had shown up with a guy as his date.

"What the hell are you doing? Eating lunch at the losers table, what is with you?" She questioned Danny sharply on Friday afternoon as they head out to the parking lot.

"I eat where I please Lydia, you don't have a ring through my nose like you do Jackson's and don't you forget it." Danny says even more sharply in return.

"Danny, you have status in this school, even as a gay guy, you have status. You can't hang around with losers and nerds and damaged goods, you can't date damaged goods, it's not done." She stops and jerks him around, shocking him because she'd touched him.

"You don't get to touch me Lydia, not now, not ever?" He leaned in, deliberately using his height to his advantage on her, even in her heels, she barely came up to his shoulder he was that tall.

"What? Danny why are you being like this?" Tears pool in her eyes and Danny rolls his in return.

"Won't work. I know you." He turns away wanting the conversation to be over but Lydia stops him again. Her tears have miraculously cleared up. She grabs his belt loop, not touching him, but stopping him nonetheless.

"Danny," She ties a placating tone of voice now.

"Lydia, enough!" Danny raises his voice at her. "Stop harassing me, who I see, who I screw is none of your freaking business. Are you jealous or something? Do you think we're going to be best friends, that you'll be my fag hag? I've got news for you, I don't do fag hags and if I did it wouldn't be you, leave me the hell alone!"

Voice rising with each word Danny is looming over Lydia as he finishes speaking. She looks up at him and something flashes in her eyes. Something Danny doesn't understand or like. "He won't have you anyway, even if you can get through to him, he's damaged goods." She says snidely as she walks away.

"And Jackson? He's not your best friend anymore either, I won't allow it." Danny chokes on his laughter as she walks away.

"Yeah, good luck with that." He mutters as he just stares after her. It takes several minutes for her vitriol to make sense. Damaged goods. She was speaking of Isaac. A sudden flash of insight makes Danny realise that she'd spoken to Isaac, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew he was right.

"Bitch." He says scathingly. He'd just bet she'd called him damaged goods to his face too.

And of course Isaac would have agreed with her, he was damaged, but he wasn't damaged goods. And like that Danny really knows he's worth the fight, whatever it is, Isaac Lahey is worth it.

In spades.

He takes out his phone and types a text praying as he hits send that it won't bounce back. He stands, waiting for ten minutes, but it doesn't bounce back. He prays that Isaac says yes though he doesn't hold out hope.

##########

The next day he's just finished making a platter of sandwiches and put them in the fridge when his doorbell rings. Crossing his fingers he moves through the house to open it.

"You came, thanks." Danny says as Isaac stands there fidgeting in his doorway.

"I'm wearing a swimsuit." He says by way of a greeting as he steps tentatively inside and to the side so Danny can close the door.

"That's fine, I'll wear one too if it makes you more comfortable." Danny answers, he's wearing a swimsuit now actually and nothing else. "Do you want to swim first?" Isaac nods and passes an insulated bag over.

"Dessert, compliments of Peter." He says. Danny looks into the bag. He stops and stares.

"Pavlova? He made pavlova?" He says in an awed voice.

"He did, it should be in the fridge until you want to eat it."

"Yeah, I'll just put it in now, why don't you go on out, I've got drinks out there." Danny places the pavlova reverently in the fridge and then heads out to the pool. Isaac is sitting on a sun lounger, stretched out, his shirt is off and sunglasses back on.

He looks lickable. "Down boy." Danny mutters to himself. In a louder voice as he gets closer Danny he speaks again. "Need some sunscreen?"

Isaac shakes his head. "No, I put some on before I left. Thanks though." Danny nods and places it down. He's already got some on too.

But he would have still liked to rub some on Isaac's gorgeous skin.

"I'm going to swim, are you okay if I go naked?" He's watching Isaac carefully and thus sees him swallow before he answers.

"No, I don't mind." Isaac answers as he sits up and then stands. He moves to the shallow end after he tosses his sunglasses on the table.

Walking down the steps he doesn't look at Danny. Danny watches Isaac dip under the blue surface of his pool and he drops his board shorts by loosening the drawstring. Going to the deep end he waits until Isaac has risen to the surface before he dives in.

Arrowing through the water he sets a furious pace for a dozen or so laps then he stops and lets himself float. He knew Isaac hadn't done any laps. As Danny had, he'd seen Isaac's form swimming around to one side. Reaching for a noodle Danny pushes it to Isaac and then he grabs one for himself.

They float contentedly for some time before Danny finally breaks the silence. "Isaac, I want to say something to you, to ask you something. But before I do I need to apologise. I was out of line, way out of line when I accused Peter of being your sugar daddy. You should have punched me for that comment."

Isaac doesn't say anything for a while and Danny is almost not expecting him to when he does speak. But he ignores Danny's apology. "What did you want to ask me?" He's floating now, shoulders resting across the noodle, back arched, his beaded nipples exposed to the afternoon sun and Danny's heated gaze.

Not that Isaac sees that of course with his own eyes closed. Danny takes advantage, drinking Isaac's pale, lean form in. God he was beautiful.

After a time he answers Isaac's question. "I wanted to ask if you'd date me, be my boyfriend, exclusively." He closes his own eyes now, not wanting to see rejection.

Their silence returns. But it's surprisingly comfortable. "I don't know if I'm a bottom boy." Isaac says out of the blue.

Danny opens his eyes and looks at him. Isaac's backside, specifically his anal entrance was obviously well used. Very well used. "I don't understand." Danny says as he looks at Isaac floating there with his own eyes still closed.

He watches as Isaac sighs and opens his eyes. He stares up at the sky before lifting his head and spearing Danny with a look into his soul. "Danny, my father started raping me when I was thirteen." He says no more. He doesn't need to.

Danny knows how he responds is crucial to whatever relationship he and Isaac try to develop. His answer is make or break for that relationship.

"Well, I guess when you're ready you should try to work out whether you're a top or a bottom on me then." He winces internally as he says this, praying with everything in his soul that it's the right answer.

Instead of answering him or acknowledging his statement Isaac says something else. "Does my ass look that bad?" Danny frowns now.

"You've got a gorgeous ass, why would you think that?" As soon as he asks he remembers what he'd said, what he'd just thought. "No, it doesn't look bad, just…it's…Isaac, I don't know how to answer this. No, it doesn't look bad or over used or damaged or anything, but you can tell you've been..taken a lot there as well." He doesn't say fucked, what Isaac's father had done wasn't sexual, it wasn't fucking. "I'm sorry I made that comment last Saturday. I was jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Isaac is looking squarely at him now, not sideways, not out of the corner of his eye, not looking at him and then glancing away, full on looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"Jealous that it wasn't my cock that caused you to look like that, I've wanted in your ass since I first realised I liked dudes." Danny shocks Isaac with his words he can tell.

"But, you came out when you were fourteen." Isaac states dumbly.

"And I've wanted you since then, most times I was okay with being gay and wanting a straight dude – or so I thought – but I swear to God if you'd started dating another dude I wouldn't have been responsible for my actions." Danny pauses.

"Do you remember that practice freshman year? When we got detention after?" Isaac nods. It was the only time he's ever had detention. "I was like that because I kept getting a hard on, that detention was the worst torture I've ever had, coach wouldn't let us change or anything. Have you ever tried to hide an erection in sports clothes?"

"You didn't hide it, I saw it. I thought Jackson had made you feel that way and you were mad because you'd gotten tangled up with me instead when we were on the field."

Snorting Danny shook his head. "If I'd known that I would have been all over you when we got back to the locker room." He looks over at Isaac, "Tell me you haven't really quit the team?"

Isaac nods. "I have, I only played because of my father."

"Damn, I'm going to miss seeing your tight ass running the field, not to mention naked in the shower afterward." He watches with pleasure as Isaac flushes. "God, I just want to eat you up, literally dude when you flush like that, it's so sexy."

Flushing more Isaac looks at him. "Why me?" He asks in a whisper. "I mean, knowing what my dad did, why me?"

Another crucial answer Danny knows. "I felt like this about you before I knew about your dad. That I know now, well…that means I understand why you flinched when I kissed that scar, I'm assuming your dad put it there. Isaac I have to be honest," Danny swallows as he looks at Isaac.

"I want you, I want to fuck you and be fucked by you and everything else a sexual relationship entails. But I can wait, maybe not gracefully but I'll wait until, when or even if you're ready to do that again. Because _you're_ worth it," Isaac opens his mouth and Danny barrels over him. "To _me_ Isaac, to _me_ you _are_ worth it."

Continuing to look at him Isaac doesn't say anything. Just when Danny starts to squirm, feeling like a bug under a microscope he breaks his silence. "Okay, I'll try to be your boyfriend." Isaac says out of the blue, answering Danny's earlier statement. Danny grins.

"Dude, the way you jump around with answering questions, you're gonna give me whiplash."

Isaac shorts. "You'll deal with it." He snaps quickly and Danny laughs loudly.

"Yeah, I will and I'll love every minute of it. Can you unblock me on Facebook when we get out so I can say I'm in a relationship with you?"

He watches Isaac jerk as if he'd been shot. "You want to do that? What will your friends say?"

"I don't care, I care that I can tell people we're dating." Danny says as he drifts closer to Isaac. "I care that I can tell people we're together, I care that they know you're with me, that I'm with you. That if I get carried away and maybe suck a little hard right here," He stretches his fingers out, strokes his index one down the side of Isaac's neck and smiles in pleasure as he sees goosebumps follow in his wake. "That people know I gave it to you, not someone else, but me, I marked you up."

Breathing deeply now Danny backs away. He'd made his intent clear and he'd gotten to touch Isaac's skin in the deal as well. That was enough for now. Isaac knew what he wanted, he'd done something he'd never done before and put all his cards on the table. And Isaac had dealt him another hand so they could keep playing.

Together.

"I am damaged goods Danny, this won't be easy, I'm in therapy. I dream of my father and things he's done and I'm applying for emancipation but my dad isn't pleading guilty so there's going to be a trial, people will find out exactly what he's done. And I'm not sure if I'm capable of having any kind of relationship I'm so screwed in the head. I should never have had sex with you last weekend."

Danny knows again that how he answers is crucial. "Everyone is damaged Isaac, just to different degrees that's all. If they say otherwise they're lying. I expect you're going to have dreams and flashbacks for a long time yet. Maybe forever. And whether people know about you doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you. I'm not going to dump you because people find out you were sexually abused by you father." He breaks off.

"And whatever the fuck Lydia said I don't fucking care, it was a lie, she wasn't speaking for me, not at all. She the one who is damaged goods." Danny says vehemently.

"You said fuck." Isaac's voice is shocked.

"I say fuck, usually when I'm being fucked, but when I'm outside the bedroom, I reserve it for special occasions."

Danny looks at Isaac, he's looking slightly shocked. And Danny suddenly realises he needs a show, a physical show that he's needed. Wanted. Desired. Isaac needs that from him now. But this is for Isaac, not himself. Anything he gets out of it will be a side benefit.

That's how they'll be for the foreseeable future. Danny will need to be the most unselfish of unselfish lovers for who knows how long to come in the future. And as he stands in the chest deep water he knows he's okay with that too. Because Isaac is worth it.

And so, reaching his hand for Isaac's noodle, Danny lets his own go and slowly pulls Isaac to him by walking his fingers over Isaac's arm in a grasping kind of pull, one slow torturous inch at a time, he pulls as he goes, moving Isaac slowly through the water toward Danny.

Letting him get used to the idea, realise Danny is reeling him in, literally. Danny moans a little when he sees Isaac lick his lips and move his other hand under the water. Through the gentle laps of the wetness against their bodies, he sees Isaac palm his dick.

His own cock is hard enough to pound nails now. "That is so sexy, you're so sexy, I wish I could see you touching yourself." Danny remembers how Isaac's ass had tightened on him when he'd spoken to him in the basement last weekend.

The deepening flush on Isaac's body tells him that he does like Danny speaking to him out loud. He'd never been into word sex before but for Isaac he'd learn.

Danny figures if he just says what's on his mind he'll mostly be okay. But, "If I ever say anything you don't like, you need to tell me straight away okay? I don't want to make a comment and upset you or hurt you."

Isaac just nods, his nostrils are flared and his pupils have dilated in arousal. His hair is slicked straight back, curling at the nape of his neck. He's the most beautiful sight Danny has ever seen. As his hand reaches Isaac's neck, Danny slides it around his nape and pulls him in a little faster now.

"I need to kiss you Isaac," Danny's eyes rove over Isaac's face. "I want to, but I'm so hot for you now, I need to kiss you, lick you all over, maybe suck a little bit, touch you maybe?" He asks the last bit, unsure of what limits Isaac wants in place.

Before Danny can get a proper hold of Isaac though he suddenly pushes back, the noodle floating away as he looks at Danny and arches back in the water before disappearing under the surface. The way the does it though, the way he does it should be criminal.

Arching his back, rising up so Danny sees his whole body in a long slow glide of pale, wet skin, nipples, stomach, happy trail and finally, finally his hardened cock, clearly outlined by the clinging material of his board shorts.

Danny sees it all before he sinks beneath the surface of the water and he stands there trying not to come in the pool because he'd only just cleaned it that morning. Then Isaac rises to the surface, back on the side of the pool. He leans back, resting his arms out along the edge.

He posed Danny realised, posed himself and left himself open for Danny to touch and kiss as he'd said he wanted to do. "Fuck you are hot." He mutters as he wades slowly through the water to Isaac.

A raised eyebrow tells him he's used the word fuck again. "Something tells me I'll be using it a lot around you Isaac Lahey, you're very tempting you know."

Shaking his head Isaac smiles. "And you don't tempt me Danny? Because I assure you that you do."

Danny shakes his head. He doesn't mind admitting he's used to compliments. At Jungle he got them all the time, his build, lack of body hair, strong jaw and dark skin combined to make him look exotic and exotic was desirable.

But a compliment coming from Isaac? That was different, that meant something. Something Danny wanted to hold on to.

Standing in front of Isaac now, Danny looked into his eyes, his own feel like too much glare is getting which tells him his pupils have dilated as well.

Slowly enough that Isaac can refuse him at any time Danny moves his feet under the water, slides Isaac's legs apart just a little more so he can step in between them comfortably. Then when he does so he moans a little again as his hard cock brushes Isaac's swimsuit-clothed one.

Feeling his own eyes flutter he looks into Isaac's eyes, they're heavy-lidded, half closed but still watching him carefully. Danny's thankful that he doesn't have to reach up any distance to kiss Isaac, they're very nearly the same height.

Swallowing, Danny hesitates as he continues to stare at Isaac, then slowly, so slowly he brushes his lips across Isaac's. A soft, wet glide of salty tasting skin, cool and somehow dry at the same time from the water and the heat of the day.

"Oh God," Danny pulls back as he whispers this, apart from his cock pressing lightly against Isaac, they're not touching. Danny feels his arousal pulling at him, screaming at him to unleash himself on the pale form standing before him.

He wants nothing more than to bury himself in Isaac, lose himself in Isaac. But he can't, he knows he can't. But then Isaac's eyes drop to his lips and he is gone.

On a groan Danny leans up and takes Isaac's tempting mouth. His lips are full and firm under his own. And soft as all get out, pliable as they open under his questing tongue.

Danny's mind is screaming at him to take, to plunge and use, but he doesn't. He won't. Isaac needs gentleness, tenderness, kindness. And if it's the last thing Danny does, he'll be that for Isaac.

Sliding his tongue over Isaac's Danny kisses him, not holding him close, their mouths kiss, his hands clasp Isaac's waist under the water, Isaac's stay along the edge of the pool and their dick's brush under the water, teasingly almost.

But Danny doesn't press any further. Pulling away a little as he breathes hard, Danny rests his forehead against Isaac's chin as he looks down. He groans as he sees his own hard dick and Isaac's pushing against his board shorts, the head just peeking up at him from the water pulling his shorts down.

"God, we need to stop." He says as he pushes back a little and looks at Isaac.

"Why?" Isaac looks at him and Danny groans again as he sees the blown pupils now combined with red swollen lips.

"Because I'll come in the pool and I just cleaned it this morning." Danny says as he pushes on Isaac's waist to push himself back a little. "Though I do want to come for you in some way Isaac, just to show you how much you turn me on." He says baldly again.

"If I'm pushing I'm sorry, just tell me." Stepping forward again Danny looks at Isaac. Cupping his cheek he slides his thumb across the high cheekbone. "I've wanted you for so long. Sometimes," Danny looks away and feels his own skin heat, not that his own flush will be very visible if at all. "Sometimes I'd be with someone and I'd think of you, I'd be fucking you, my cock in you, or if I was being fucked, it would be you fucking me." He swallows at the shame of admitting that.

But Isaac is looking at him in wonder. "You'd be with someone else and think of me? Me?" He asks again as his hands let go of the edge of the pool and sink into the water.

Nodding, Danny confirms his question. "More than I should have I think, I've been so into you for so long, but I always thought you were straight, like I always thought Stiles was straight."

Danny frowns when Isaac laughs. "Yeah, that was a surprise to everyone, he's so…out there. It never entered my mind that he wasn't straight." He shakes his head and pushes off the pool wall. "I'm thirsty."

Stepping back a little Danny watches Isaac turn and heft himself out of the pool, his jaw dropping as he sees Isaac's back muscles bunch and writhe as he pushes up with his shoulders and puts a leg under himself before he stands up.

Water streams off him in waves and his board shorts have dropped with the weight. They're low enough that Danny can see the dimples at the base of his spine, the rising globes of his butt cheeks. And the beginning of his crack. Danny can see it all and on a moaning protest his cock rises up and just explodes in the water.

"Fuck!" He exclaims as he bends over, his face nearly in the pool as his cock jerks and releases in the water. He can see his come in the water and curses again as he realises he's going to have to clean it again before his parents get home again tomorrow evening.

When he's finally finished coming Danny moves slowly to the edge of the pool. He looks up, flushing again to see Isaac staring at him from the edge of the pool, he's got a bottle of water in his hand and he's now sitting on the side with his legs dangling in the water.

"You were close." Is all he says though as he drinks the water. Danny can see though that he's still hard, very hard. As he continues to blatantly stare he can see Isaac's cock actually pulsing in his board shorts.

"You are too." He says as he watches. Isaac palms himself again.

"I'm okay, I can hold it until I get home." He says matter-of-factly.

"What if I don't want you to? Would you, would you jerk off for me, let me watch you make yourself come?" Danny asks in a whisper. "I mean, I'd love to do it for you, but I think that maybe we shouldn't be too sexual with each other too soon. I mean you said you're in therapy and stuff, so…I have no freaking idea what I'm saying."

He rolls his eyes at himself and wades to the stairs and walks up and out of the water. He turns when he hears Isaac snort. "You were doing just fine Danny, just fine." He stands and walks back to their sun loungers and flings himself down on the one he'd staked out before.

Danny walks toward his own and suddenly realises Isaac is watching him. He remembers he's naked. Isaac is drinking him in in a way he's never looked at him before. Danny slows down, lets Isaac look. He's not shy, he knows he has a good body, he works hard enough for it.

Stopping directly in front of Isaac, Danny lets him continue to look, he can see Isaac's erection pushing against his board shorts still.

Watching Isaac watch him arouses Danny again and he palms his dick as he feels it rise and fill. Isaac looks up at him finally and Danny moans again. He watches as Isaac swallows and then sits up and leans back a little.

In pleased surprised he sees Isaac loosen his own drawstring and raise his hips as he pushes his board shorts down a little, just enough to expose his hard cock. Danny can see pre-come glistening on the tip.

They're both circumcised and of a similar size he realises as he watches Isaac hold himself, he doesn't move or jerk himself, he just holds his cock as he looks up at Danny. And Danny realises he's waiting, waiting for Danny to tell him what he wants.

Goddamn, Isaac's father trained him he realised. His heart cracks a little but Danny takes a deep breath. "Let me get settled dude." He says and uses the opportunity to settle himself the hell down.

It comes to him when he moves his sun lounger to face Isaac and he sits down. He grabs up the sunscreen, "You want some for lube?" Isaac shakes his head and Danny nods as he pumps some for himself.

"Okay, can you show me how you like to touch yourself, how you make yourself come? I want to know what pleases you Isaac." Isaac swallows but he obeys and begins to move his hand on his cock.

Danny fists his own and watches as Isaac strokes himself, he's slow and languid and sexy as fuck. He uses both hands, one fondling his balls, he plays with them a lot Danny realises. He tugs on them, even pinches them. Hard.

Eyebrows rising Danny realises Isaac likes a little pain. Hell, it was like they were made for each other. Raising his knees, Danny spread them and let them fall back against the arms of the sun lounger, he's exposing his hole to Isaac, letting himself be seen.

"Sexy." Isaac mutters softly, softly enough that Danny doesn't think he's realised he'd spoken out loud.

"Yeah dude, you are." He answers though and the flush that crawls over Isaac's chest, throat and face tell him that he'd been right. Isaac hadn't realised he'd spoken out loud

Clearing his throat Danny looks at the pre-come that has dripped down Isaac's cock and over his fingers as he jerks soft and slow, taking his time.

"Do you taste yourself?" Isaac's flush deepens.

"You do, will you? For me?" Danny watches, breath held as Isaac slowly raises his hand and keeping eye contact with Danny he licks his fingers. His tongue is long and slender and Danny realises he can roll it into a little point that, "Oh fuck, just imagining you fucking my dick with that tongue, or my ass. Isaac dude." Danny stops talking as he begins to jerk his own cock.

A smile flits across Isaac's face. "You said fuck again." He says as he begins to jerk his cock harder now, his balls have drawn up a little. Danny realises he's getting closer to orgasm from the way he starts to pull harshly on his balls.

"Told you I'd say it a lot when it came to you Isaac. Fuck." Danny says again as he watches Isaac jerk himself off in earnest now. His hand nearly a blur as his other grips his balls, and then as the flush on his chest deepens to an almost angry red, Isaac's back arches and his hips move as well, as if he's fucking someone.

Then he opens his eyes, raising his head from where it had fallen back, exposing his Adam's apple. Looking straight at Danny, Isaac's arm suddenly flexes, Danny sees the hand on his balls close, squeezing them in an unbreakable grip.

"Fuck." He says again as he realises just how hard Isaac is gripping them. And then he watches as come boils out of Isaac's cock in a long sinuous oozing glide. Isaac didn't shoot. "Fuck you're hot." He speaks, again saying fuck.

Isaac laughs breathlessly as he lets his head fall back. Danny wants to come again himself, but he holds off, still focussed on Isaac, something told him he wasn't finished. And he was right.

Bringing his right hand up, Isaac cleaned it. He licked and swallowed all of his come, when his hand was clean he swiped it through his remaining come and Danny just watched, turned on beyond belief as Isaac cleaned himself up until not a drop remained.

"You eat your own come dude." He says, stating the obvious.

Isaac's eyes when they look at him are old, wounded, but not hurt. "Yeah, no evidence if I swallow it." He says simply. And Danny knows. He knows that he did it that way to hide it from his father.

He nods. "Yeah, I used a sock for a while. We're not a tissue using family so I couldn't just start to buy them you know?" Isaac nods. "Then, I discovered wet wipes." He grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

'Wet wipes? I never thought of that, these days I just use the shower." Danny nods.

"Yeah, shower is always good. How is it living with the Hale's?" He questions.

"It's great, Peter is awesome." Danny feels a little jealousy grow in him.

"That's cool, is he gay too?" He asks. His gaydar had pinged when he'd met Peter and he'd helped him buy their computers.

"Bi. He's been helping me, with coping and shit, I'm working for him as well. Helping him with books and stuff, which will help my emancipation application." Danny settles a little. But Peter was a sexy dude, exactly the sort of dude Danny liked actually.

Smooth, suave and sure of himself with a wickedly sarcastic sense of humour. He still wasn't sure how Isaac had managed to stay on his radar for so long. But he had and Danny wasn't refusing to go where his heart told him to.

Like Stiles said, he's realised the risk is well and truly worth the reward.

"Are you going to come again?" Isaac asks Danny softly as he does up his board shorts.

"Nah, once is enough for now, maybe later though, with your sexy self around I make no promises." He says in a deliberately flirty tone. He wipes off his hand and uses a towel to wipe the excess sunscreen off his dick.

Isaac surprises him by snorting and laughing. "You are such a slut." He says it in an amused tone, but that he said it at all shocked Danny into stillness.

This, this was what he'd recognised in Isaac, this sly sense of humour that no one got to see. "Oh, feeling a bit judgemental are we?" He answers back quickly. "And who was it who just came all over themselves and ate it off?" He raises an eyebrow as he challenges Isaac so he knows he actually is joking.

"Well, I didn't lose control and come in my own pool." Isaac gave it back. Danny nearly rubbed his hands together in glee. "And I'm not the one lying with my legs spread and my hole exposed to the world."

"Oh ho, so an orgasm makes you bold does it? Guess I'll have to make sure you keep having them then, and I came in the pool because you were way too sexy. Dude, you need to like wear paper bags or sackcloth or something." Danny says as he straightens his legs and sits up.

Isaac's laughter stills him. "Sorry Danny, I have a little trouble with my mouth filter sometimes as Stiles would say."

Danny shakes his head. "It's cool, I love it, don't ever hold yourself back with me Isaac. At all yeah?" He borrows Stiles' habit of adding a yeah to the end of his question.

Isaac looked at him silently for a few seconds. "Okay." He answers simply.

"Now," Danny grabs up the sunscreen, "Do my back, I've a need to feel you touching me." Isaac's eyes widen a little, but he grabs the pump bottle and stands up. Danny tilts the sun lounger so the backrest goes flat and flips himself over.

He sees Isaac's legs stand beside him, hears the pump bottle and then Isaac straddles the chair and Danny feels a weight rest on this thighs. And he can't help it, Danny wiggles a little in pleasure and pushes his ass back.

"Shameless." Isaac surprises the hell out of Danny by slapping an ass cheek.

"Only for you babe." He answers back as he pillows his head on his hands and closes his eyes. He's had massages before from when he's had lacrosse injuries. But this, this is something else. This is his boyfriend, his _boyfriend_ touching him, pleasuring him in effect.

"Hold on," Danny says as he raises his hips up so he can move his erection to a more comfortable place. Isaac's gasp tells him something, what he doesn't know. 'You okay dude?" He asks as he looks to lean back.

"Fine," Isaac's voice is practically a squeak though. But his hands start to rub sunscreen into Danny's back and shoulders. He uses long, slow gliding strokes, his fingers stroking Danny like they're stroking over something beautiful, reverent almost.

Danny feels cherished by Isaac's touch. And it's arousing him all over again. He can't help his little push back against Isaac and again he hears the indrawn gasp. "Dude, am I bothering you?" pushing his elbows up, Danny looks around at Isaac.

He shakes his head. "No, I just, when you move like that I see your hole." Isaac stopped rubbing the sunscreen in, his hands simply resting low on Danny's back. "It makes me wonder what mine actually looks like, I've…never tried to look at it." He pushes back a little and gets up again, moving to his own sun lounger.

"I guess, I want to know how bad mine really looks. Some of the pictures Peter showed me, they were kind of gross you know? I've wondered if mine looks like that."

"Okay, back up for a second. Peter, Derek's uncle showed you pictures of buttholes?" Danny is in shock. Peter was an adult.

Isaac interrupts him. "Yeah, he's been really good, talking to me and stuff, letting me just talk. He doesn't make me feel like I'm stupid like the therapist I've seen does."

Danny reins himself in. Peter was obviously helping him, he had to do the same. That he was uncomfortable with Peter and Isaac was his own problem to deal with, not Isaac's. And he wasn't going to make Isaac feel weird or uncomfortable about being close to the older guy.

"Well, have you looked at yours?" He turns and sits up, grabbing his own board shorts and pulling them on. He already knows the answer to his question will be no. But it's something Isaac is going to rectify immediately.

Holding out his hand Danny stands, "Let's go inside for a bit." Isaac frowns but takes Danny's hand. Danny leads him inside and up to his room. He looks around with a frown and then tugs Isaac into the bathroom.

Switching on the heat lights as well as the regular lights Danny gets out a handheld mirror and then looks at Isaac. "Time for you to take a look at yourself dude. I think you need to."

Isaac blinks at Danny stupidly for several seconds. "You want me to, look at my own ass entrance?" He asks in a quavering voice.

When Danny answers him, his voice is nothing but kind. There is no judgement whatsoever in his tone. "Yeah, I made you feel bad with the comment I made last weekend and I'm sorry, I really am. But, now that you've seen pictures of other buttholes, you need to look at yours to see how you compare. I'd think of it as kind of being therapeutic."

Hovering close, the mirror in his hand Danny continues to look at Isaac, He's waiting for him to make the decision, to decide he's ready to see himself, to see how damaged he is.

After several minutes Isaac nods. "How do I do this?" He asks quietly.

"Well, you can bend over there, look in that mirror and I'll hold this one, with all the lights on in here you'll get a good view. The other option is to just lay on your back on my bed and spread your legs and I'll hold this between your legs." Danny says.

Again he waits of Isaac to decide which way. Isaac switches off the bathroom lights. "On your bed." Danny leads him back into his bedroom and his fingers nimbly undo Isaac's board shorts, they fall down his narrow hips.

Tugging Isaac onto the bed, Danny plumps up all the pillows and pushes him back so he's lying back but propped up so he'll be able to easily see.

Moving to Isaac's legs, Danny raises his knees and then looks up at Isaac for a few seconds. His eyes are glowing with arousal. "Dude, the next time I do this, I really hope I'm going to get the opportunity to suck you off and eat you out."

With that he spreads Isaac's legs and Isaac feels his dick start to fill again. It didn't care why Danny was between his legs that was for sure. Isaac moaned a little as Danny slides his fingertips up the inside of his thighs.

"Okay, pull your knees up to your chest, keep your legs spread." Danny pushes Isaac's legs how he wants them and Isaac holds them in place. "Now, I'm going to push your balls out of the way and you can take a look, if you want me to uh," Danny pauses and Isaac sees his cheekbones darken and realises he's blushing.

"If you want me to touch you, spread your cheeks further or something, just tell me okay?"

Swallowing heavily Isaac merely nods. He is too overwhelmed to speak. That Danny is doing this, that Danny is going to see his entrance again, that he is letting Danny see it again in a completely non-sexual way is emotional.

On the one hand he's comfortable with Danny, glad that Danny obviously cares enough about him to do this. On the other hand, Isaac isn't sure he's ready to see whatever damage his father has wrought on his body, here in the most intimate of places.

"Show me." He doesn't say he's ready, he knows he's not. But he does need to do this. That much he knows.

Danny's hand pulls up his balls, holds them out of the way, making his dick jump and fill more in the process. Then he tilts the mirror and tells Isaac to tell him where it needs to be moved.

Isaac directs Danny to tilt the mirror and after three repositions, he can see his hole.

He closes his eyes in shame for a few seconds before he opens them again. Danny was right, he did look well used, no wonder he'd called Isaac an obvious bottom.

"Oh God." Is all Isaac can say. He lets his legs go and rolls on his side away from Danny, drawing everything up tight he rocks in the foetal position saying the words over and over.

He jerks and jumps when warmth hugs him from behind. He can't move away, the warmth doesn't let him, though it doesn't hold him prisoner either.

Tears stream from his eyes as he grieves for something he'd never realised he'd lost until last weekend. Isaac is unaware of time passing, he continues to rock and keen and the warmth at his back never leaves him.

Eventually his movements begin to still and his tears dry up. The warmth stays with him as he drifts slowly to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later Isaac stirs. He forces his eyes open, his eyelids feel cracked and swollen and he can feel crust on them, his whole face feels crusted actually. Rubbing his eyes Isaac finally opens them he sees the day is waning.

A blanket has been thrown over him and a pillow placed up against his back.

He smells Danny everywhere.

With a sigh Isaac sits up. He moves like a creaky old man as he stands and walks into the bathroom. After relieving himself he washes his face but still feels sticky. He looks at Danny's shower before deciding that Danny won't mind.

With everything Isaac has put him through today, if he hasn't thrown Isaac out on his butt, he's unlikely to object to Isaac taking a shower in his bathroom.

And so, Isaac switches on the shower and steps in. He uses Danny's shampoo and soap and rinses off. When he gets out he pinches some mouthwash as well.

Feeling more human he hesitates and then grabs Danny's towel and dries off. Then he walks back into Danny's bedroom and steps into his board shorts and goes to look for Danny.

He's in the kitchen, focussed on his laptop with books spread around him as he works on something. A second laptop is set up next to him and it's on, the screen saver rotating the mystical lines in random patterns.

"Hey, glad you're up. I've got my spare laptop set up so you can log onto Facebook and unblock, then friend me so I can say I'm in a relationship with you." He twinkles up at Isaac. "You thought I'd forgotten didn't you dude?"

Wincing Isaac shook his head. "No, but I didn't think you'd still want to." He doesn't go on though he wants to. Danny shakes his head and just points at the spare laptop.

Isaac dutifully presses the space bar and logs onto Facebook. He unblocks Danny and friends him. Danny refreshes his own Facebook and then says he's in a relationship with him and Isaac confirms it. He looks at Danny.

Danny looks back and then leans in to sniff him. "Hmm, I like you smelling like me." He lands a quick kiss on Isaac's face and pulls back with a grin as Isaac's stomach rumbles. "Let's get you fed." He stands and moves around the table to the kitchen.

Isaac watches as he gets him food, sandwiches from the platter in the fridge and an apple and some cheese and a bottle of water. He jerks when his Facebook pinged. Danny's laptop pinged as well. And Danny's mobile began to ring as did his house phone.

"Holy fuck." Isaac said.

Laughing Danny shook his head. "I was expecting that but not quite so fast."

"Are you really sure about this Danny?" Isaac can't help asking one last time. He wants Danny to be his boyfriend, but not if Danny's going to cop shit over it.

"I'm sure Isaac, really sure. I want people to know you're taken and taken by me." Danny puts the plate down in front of him and Isaac picks up a sandwich and bites in. Danny ignores his landline and the ensuing message from someone at school. His mobile he looks at and then thumbs it onto silent.

He looks at the Facebook. "Hmm, couple of congratulations from Scott and Allison." He shrugged.

Looking at his own Isaac saw the same things. "Yeah, Cora too."

Danny frowned as he clicked on what Isaac thought was a private message. He frowned and shook his head, muttering something about never learning and then slammed the lid. "I'm done with school, want to watch a movie?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Isaac swallowed and took up his plate as Danny began to pack up his stuff. "Danny?" Danny stopped and looked at him. "I know we have to talk, set ground rules and stuff, I know you want to do that, but can we maybe not today?" Isaac asks him hesitantly.

With a blinding smile Danny nods. "Sounds like a plan." Isaac nods and follows him into his family's media room.

##########

A few hours later he returns home, sated and full of humour from watching movies with Danny and trading zingy one-liners. It seemed he'd found someone else besides Peter to appreciate his sense of humour.

"You! You kept it a secret from me, I should spank the shit out of your very fine ass!" Cora screeches at him as she sees him when he stops in the doorway of the lounge room.

Isaac flushes. "Sorry, I didn't keep anything from you, I promise, we just decided today to…" He broke off and shrugged, "To give it a go, being boyfriends I mean."

"Congratulations." Peter says as he moves into the room from the hallway that lead to his bedroom. "I like Danny, you should invite him for lunch tomorrow, or next week." Peter says as Isaac blanches a little.

"Okay, sure. Uh, next week." He says. He feels weird suddenly. He's become a part of someone, where it's Danny and Isaac, Isaac and Danny he thinks. That was going to take getting used to.

"The computer place rang today, they'll be delivering our stuff on Monday, can Danny come over Monday night for dinner and lessons and set up or will that be weird how you're seeing each other. Please say it won't be, I was comfortable with him talking to me like I was a spaz on computers." Peter implores him making Isaac laugh and Cora snort.

"Uncle Peter, I know you know stuff about computers, way more than you let on." She says as she shakes her head. "I'm going to watch a movie, all alone while you two talk about your boyfriends." She says sarcastically as she wanders off.

Peter looks at Isaac, "Should we talk about our boyfriends?" He asks with a wicked grin and wink.

"No, we didn't do anything." Isaac protests before he makes the mistake of finishing with, "Much."

"Didn't do anything 'much'?" Peter questions making air quotes when he says the word much. "Likely story Isaac, but that's okay. You'll share when you need to." He finishes. "Hungry?"

Shaking his head Isaac follows Peter to the kitchen. "Thirsty though. And Danny says thank you for the pavlova." He sees Peter grin in delight.

Isaac lets Peter get him a water and he sits at the breakfast bar. Peter sits beside him with a glass of something alcoholic.

"Did you have a good night?" Peter asks him quietly after they sit there for several minutes.

"Yeah, I mean yes I did, we did. We uh," Isaac paused to get up and refill his glass. Then he stood in the kitchen and looked at Peter. "Danny asked me to be his boyfriend."

Peter nods and prays to a God he doesn't believe in that he deals with this. He nods again and takes a sip of his tequila. Then he wonders what John would say.

And he feels calm settle over him. He just has to keep thinking, channelling John and he'll get through this.

"Are you okay with that? Do you want to be Danny's boyfriend?" He finally asks quietly as he takes another careful sip of tequila.

Isaac looks down at his drink, then up at Peter. He blinks and nods slowly. "I think so. Danny, I told him about my father. And…he…I told him I wasn't sure if I was a bottom, you know?"

Swallowing and nodding again. Peter asked another question. "How did he take it?" He prays it's the right question to ask.

'He, he was good. And…"Isaac trailed off again and he flushed heavily before he looked up at Peter, straight into his eyes. "He had me look at myself. My uh, anus. You know? After I told him about you showing me them online. He said I should see myself so I knew what I looked like."

Fuck, fuck fuck. That he had not expected. Peter threw back the rest of the tequila and wrapped his legs around the bar stool to stop himself from grabbing the bottle and draining it. He cursed again as he realised he should have thought of Isaac doing that himself. Some guardian he was turning out to be.

Still, "And, how do you look? Are…" He stopped. "Isaac, I don't really know what to say here. I can't ask if you're happy with how you look because I can tell you're not. Do you want to go to the doctor, get a referral to a cosmetic surgeon? I'm sure in this enlightened medical age we live in that there is something we can look at if you'd like?"

Clenching his hands into fists on the bench, Peter rested them carefully on either side of his glass. His very being is torn up. He wants nothing more than to slit Isaac's father's throat, cut off his head and present it to Isaac as a done deal. Confirmation that he has nothing to worry about for the rest of his life, his nightmare is done for good. But he can't. He knows he can't. No matter how much he wants to.

A hand comes to rest gently on a closed fist. He looks at it. Long, slender, elegant. Pale and yet full of untapped strength. Peter's shoulders relaxed.

He looked up at Isaac. "I'm so sorry for what you've been through Isaac, if I could take it all away I would. God knows." Peter sighed. "I've learned one thing in life and it's not pretty." He uncurled his fist and clasped Isaac's.

Isaac clasped his hand back. Peter looked up into Isaac's eyes as they stared back at him. There was compassion in them, affection and maybe even love. Hopefully there would be one day. Peter very much wanted Isaac to be part of his family.

"What have you learned?" Isaac asked him quietly.

"I don't believe in God as such. But I believe everything happens for a reason. I believe we're dealt certain things, not good things. But we're dealt what we can cope with, to save someone else from going through it. Because we're strong enough to cope and not everyone is. Not only to cope but to survive and to thrive." Peter broke off.

"Doesn't mean it's easier to deal with, or even that I'm right, but it's what helps me deal with the shit I've been through, the shit I've done. Everything I did, led me to this moment in life. Where I can take you in, help you finish high school. Where Derek has met his soul mate, where I've met John."

Breaking off again Peter shakes his head. "I don't think I'm making much sense, sorry. I'm a little tired."

Isaac's hand tightened when Peter went to pull him away. "You're making perfect sense. It's as good a reason as any for what my father did. Better me than some stranger whose life he fucked up by fucking them without their consent. Shitty, horrid but yeah, I get it."

"Isaac, can I foster you or something? Or do you want emancipation?" Peter asked him in a rush.

Eyebrows rising Isaac stared at Peter. "You want to be my guardian?" He is shocked. And pleased, someone wanted him, to look after him, out for him. Be there for him. Someone thought he had worth.

"I'd like to, I know you have a good chance of your emancipation, but if you want we could look into me becoming your guardian, maybe adoption?" He asked this last as question, not sure how Isaac would deal with that, he wasn't sure of it himself.

"Aren't I too old to adopt?" Isaac isn't sure either.

"No, you're not. But think about it. I'm not going to throw you out if you say no. This is your home now, always. Understand?" Peter questioned him as he stood up.

Pulling his hand away Isaac nodded. He realised belatedly he'd been holding Peter's burnt hand. "I didn't hurt you did I? I know your skin is tender."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Peter smiles at him as he picks up his glass. "Rinse this for me would you? I'm headed to bed."

Taking the glass Isaac turns and rinses it as requested. When it's on the draining board he turns back and Peter has vanished. Shaking his head Isaac takes his glass of water and goes to bed himself. He has some serious thinking to do.

##########

The next morning Isaac gets up and dresses quietly in a pair of sweats. He's heading toward the door when Stiles comes out of Derek's room dressed to run as well. He cocks his pierced eyebrow and Isaac nods in return.

They run silently together. They're companionable, quiet, comfortable in each other's space. When they're on their way home they hear a yell. Turning, they jog in place as Scott comes up. He is bleary-eyed.

"Hey guys, you're running on a Sunday? Keen much?" He asks.

Isaac grins as Stiles snorts. "No, but we like to live healthy, we've got men wanting our taut lean bodies man, we gotta look good." Isaac's grin morphed into a laugh as Scott pulled a disgusted face.

"Now you know how I felt with you blathering about Allison until all hours." He says finally as they stopped on the corner where they turned off to go to the Hale apartment.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I mean that it wasn't exactly a picnic to hear about your sex life when I'm not into girls Scott. I like you dude, I really do but I don't like girls. Never have. So I really don't want or need to be listening to you talking about g-spots and how much you love going down on Allison and what she smells like."

"Fuck yes! I totally fucking agree!" Stiles exclaimed as he began to laugh long and loud at Scott's shocked look. "What did you expect man? We both prefer dudes, yeah we listened. Because you're our friend, not because we got off on it. I don't know about Isaac but my jerk off material, it doesn't include vaginas."

"You both suck big time." Scott said to them loudly. Then he watched with a frown as both Isaac and Stiles began to laugh loudly now. "What?" He questions them in an irritated tone.

"Yeah Scott, we do. And you know something?" Isaac stopped laughing to lean in as if he was imparting a secret. Stiles laughed louder guessing what he was going to say as Scott shushed him and leaned in. "We suck cocks really well and we love it." Scott reared back and swore at them as Isaac went back to laughing with Stiles.

"Oh fuck off." He said as he turned away with a shake of his head. Isaac laughed as he turned and began to jog slowly toward home. He was laughing too hard to run and needed to cool down anyway.

Stiles wanders after him still chuckling. "Fuck, you got him good. Served him right. I don't know about you but every time I looked at Allison there for a while all I could picture was her, uh…girl parts and I just shuddered."

"Oh yeah. I get this picture of her opening 'like a flower' sometimes and I just…" Isaac trails off with a shudder. "No, I felt like screaming sometimes. But don't get me wrong. I was so happy that Melissa took me in. I'm just happier that Peter wanted me too." Isaac looked over at Stiles as he laughed lightly.

"He does dude, he is crushing on you big time. You're like family to him whether he's said that or not, it's how he feels. He loves you like the son he'll never have. And I know you've already got a dad and you don't need another and he won't try to replace that as fucked up as it was. He's not stupid. But he'll be there for you in any way you need or want, without you even asking him to." Stiles stopped walking at the entrance to the apartment building and Isaac stopped to.

He looked at Stiles, understanding the importance of what he'd tried to say. "He offered to adopt me." He said out of the blue. Both of Stiles' eyebrows rose this time and a smile bloomed across his flushed face.

"Yeah, tell me you said yes! You can be Isaac Hale. That would be fucking awesome, you'd be Derek's cousin, Cora's cousin!" He jumped into Isaac's arms and Isaac's wound around Stiles' ending up under his butt supporting him.

"Shit, you're heavier than you look." Isaac muttered as he tried to pull his head out of the way of Stiles' trying to kiss him.

"Sorry." Stiles let himself go and fell back down to his feet. "I'm just happy, I hope you said yes. He'd be good for you, and you'd be good for him." He says on a quieter note as they walk past the doorman with a nod and head to the elevators.

After pushing the button Isaac steps back. "I didn't say anything, he told me to think about it."

He watched Stiles look at him and nod. "Fair enough, probably best." Isaac nodded too and the stepped into the lift together to ride up to the apartment.

When they get inside they smell something cooking. Derek is flipping bacon when they get to the kitchen. Two Gatorades are sitting on the bench and Cora is setting the table.

Stiles takes his Gatorade and moves into the kitchen, taking a long kiss from Derek. Isaac grins and takes his own drink and heads to his room to shower off his sweat. On a whim as he passes Peter's bedroom door he knocks.

"Come in." Opening the door Isaac paused stunned as he saw Peter without a shirt for the first time. His back was unbelievably burned. "Morning." Peter said as he turned to Isaac. "Want to see the rest?"

Shaking his head Isaac willed his tears away. "I'm sorry." He cleared his throat as his voice broke. "I just wanted to say morning to you and to say that if you were still okay I'd invite Danny to lunch and maybe to spend the afternoon if he can, unless you've got plans?"

"Isaac, my burns are a part of me now, you should see them all. But not until you're ready. Yes, they hurt, they'll always hurt. I'll always have to take my skin into consideration for the rest of my life. But they don't define me, like what your father did to you doesn't define you. So you can wince and flinch and feel sorry for me. But you don't need to okay?"

Nodding, Isaac swallowed again. Then he stepped into the room and sat down. "Show me Peter, I'm ready." He said softly.

Smiling Peter nodded and took off his shirt that he'd put on while speaking. He glanced at the doorway and saw Stiles and Derek watching but didn't say anything. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his hips. He leaves himself the dignity of keeping his burned groin hidden. Then he stepped out of his jeans and walked to Isaac, stopping a few steps away.

"I thought I could save more than Laura. It turns out I didn't save anyone and nearly left Cora and Derek in the hands of state care, couldn't even convince Talia to not go back inside. Then, in my grief I took my revenge on the woman who did it and only because Derek had turned eighteen when I went to trial were he and Cora able to stay out of state care. Yes, they hurt. They'll always hurt. But they remind me that I survived, that not everyone died at the hands of psycho bitch. And they serve to remind me of the lengths I'll go to for my family. Always."

Turning slowly Peter let's Isaac and Stiles see him. Derek is familiar with his body having helped him apply ointment and such multiple times over the years.

He very nearly gasps in shock when Isaac steps forward and winds his arms around Peter's shoulders. He draws him in and hugs him tightly, moving from side to side as he did so. Peter realises he's rocking him in comfort. And he very nearly breaks all over again.

Then he feels another arm wind around his back and opens his eyes to see Stiles hugging him from the side, an arm around him and an arm around Isaac. Derek stands behind him and hugs Stiles, his hands reaching beyond for Peter and Isaac as well.

"Well, hell. None of you better be hard because I am not in any way being left out of a group hug." Cora says with a catch in her voice as she steps in and around them all. Peter pulls his arm back and she slides in underneath it. Isaac pulls an arm back and winds it around her too.

All of them stand there for some time. Peter realises that it's going to be up to him to break away. They'd all come to comfort him after all. He sniffs a little and pulls his head back as he clears his throat. "Okay, I have a lunch to cook. Let me get dressed again." Everyone steps back and Cora picks up Peter's jeans and hands them to him.

Cupping Peter's face she says simply, "You're the most beautiful uncle a girl could ask for, inside and out." And then she is gone. Peter steps into his jeans and tugs on his shirt. Derek and Stiles have gone and Isaac has stepped back.

"I'll go ring Danny." He says eventually.

"Good, I hope he can come." Peter answers as he tucks his t-shirt in. He sits on his bed for a moment, just a moment after Isaac leaves. And he'd thought exposing himself to John had been hard.

Shaking his head he stands up and leaves the bedroom.

Isaac grabs up his mobile and calls Danny. He thinks he'll be up but he's not sure. It's still kind of early for a Sunday. But he answers on the second ring.

"Morning you."

Isaac smiles. "Hey, I was wondering if you were busy for lunch?" He sits down and unlaces his runners and pulls them off along with his socks. Then he puts the phone on speaker as Danny answers him.

"No, not at all. You want to grab some?" Isaac smiles. He thinks Danny sounds eager.

"No, I mean yes. But over here. We're having lunch, we always have a family lunch on Sunday. Peter said for me to invite you, if you want to come that is." Isaac fumbles his way through the conversation as he tries to get undressed at the same time.

"Dude are you okay, your voice sounds a bit muffled." Danny asks him followed by, "And I'd love to come for lunch, what time?"

"Uh, twelve. We eat at around one though. So as long as it's before one that'll be fine. And I've been for a run, I'm headed for a shower now." Isaac answers without thinking.

He hears muffled sounds and then, "Fuck, you're getting undressed? The thought of you naked has me hard as dude. You need to stop hanging around Stiles so much, you're picking up his horrible no mouth filter habit."

Isaac can't help the laugh that leaves him as he flops back on the bed. He looks over at his bedroom door. It was closed. And his own cock was hardening after Danny's words.

"And you think mine's not after you saying that?" He answers as he grins. He tugs his own cock and it hardens again. On impulse he picks up his phone which as of Tuesday is a new smartphone and minimising the call he flips on the camera. He feels very wicked doing what he's about to.

He fists his dick and strokes it to full hardness and then takes a picture of it. A bead of pre-come is shimmering on the tip and the camera catches it perfectly. Isaac texts it to Danny as Danny answers him.

"Yeah well, I think I need to maybe help myself out a little before I see you or I'll be taking your cock in my mouth the moment I see you today." He says as Isaac texts him.

Moaning Isaac pulled on his dick a few times before he remembered what he'd just done. "Just texted you" He says as he begins to jerk on his dick in earnest now. The thought of Danny opening and seeing his hard dick as he actually pulled on it was turning him on.

"Fuck Isaac. Fuck!" Danny exclaims.

"You like it?" Isaac asks in a whisper as he fists himself hard and fast now.

"I love it, I wish it was my hand that I can hear on your cock right now, I wish I was able to see you doing yourself like I did yesterday. I want that again today, to watch you jerk off. And this time I want to eat your come."

Isaac feels his eyes roll in his head as his dick explodes just as the thought of Danny watching him come and then scraping his come off his body and eating it explodes across the back of his eyelids.

Danny's face flushed and his eyes black in arousal as he leans down and licks Isaac's come off his stomach and abs. His tongue slipping and sliding over Isaac's body, all warm and wet as he moans and swallows appreciatively.

"Dude, fuuccckkkk…" Danny trails off and Isaac hears the frantic slap of skin and a groan that makes his own dick jerk again and begin to rise. Danny is coming too.

Isaac lies back on his bed, breathing deep and heavy as he calms down. "That was not what I was expecting to do with you." He says after a while.

Laughing Danny answers. "Me neither, but damn it was good."

"Yeah, it was." Isaac answered. And he hadn't felt weird or anything. He hadn't even been nervous. What that because they hadn't been face-to-face? Was that something to look at? For a while anyway.

"So lunch sounds great. Can I stay for a while after or can you come over here? My parents aren't back until tonight."

"You can stay. Derek and Stiles always go out to Derek's house in the afternoon. Cora has plans that she's not telling anyone and Peter and John are going to a movie. We'll have the apartment to ourselves. I don't think they're going to say we can't stay in it alone" Isaac answers. He feels a frisson of excitement at staying in his own place with Danny and no one else being around.

"No, I don't think so either." Danny answers. Isaac hears him give a weird sound of moan.

"What are you doing?" He questions.

"Stretching, dude, I'm stretching."

Isaac snorts. "Uh huh, sure you are." He actually thinks Danny probably is, but he can't help teasing him, he's such a player, or has been that Isaac can't help teasing him a little.

"Well, I'd stretch all over you if you were here, and I'd touch you all over…with my tongue." Danny whispers the last three words to Isaac and its Isaac's turn to moan.

"Danny." Is all he can say as his dick begins to get hard again. "I have to shower and stuff. Get ready, do some schoolwork." He can't help taking his dick in hand again though.

"Spend time with me next weekend again? My parents will be away from Friday through to Monday, we'll have the place entirely to ourselves." Danny's voice is a little desperate. "I won't push anything or anything Is, but I want to sleep with you and wake up with you." Isaac's heart thuds. "I've never wanted to do that with another guy before."

"I'll have to see, check with Peter. Maybe not the whole weekend, but I should be able to spend a night." Isaac answers. He strokes his dick again now and feeling bold he continues. "Right now though, I want you to tell me how you're gonna eat my come, so I can come again."

"Dude…Is…" Danny trails off and Isaac hears skin again through the phone. "I'm thinking I'd love to suck you off, swallow it down, but if you jerk off in front of me, I'd watch and maybe come myself. Then I'd lay you back on the sun lounger, because I'd have you outside in the open air."

Danny breaks off and Isaac hears something open and shut and realises he's getting lube. He's settling in for a longer session Isaac realises and that makes him hotter. He doesn't get anything though, he doesn't have the time and he loves the burn anyway. It was habit not to use anything from when he was with his father.

"I'd maybe ask you to touch yourself in ways I want to touch you, tell you to play with your nipples for me, you have the most gorgeous pink nipples Isaac, I can't wait to get my mouth on them, lick them and suck them properly, see if they're as sensitive as I think from all the time I see you walking around on high beam."

"And I'd ask you to slap yourself, pinch your abs and thighs, leave nice red marks behind. The thought of your skin being bruised from my mouth Isaac, it keeps me hard for hours on end when I think of that. Then I'd ask you to play with your hole while you jerked off. Because I want in there again eventually too"

"When you're hot and your skin is all sweaty and flushed, I'd start telling you about how I''ll suck you when you let me get my mouth on your cock. How I'll suck up and down, how I'll lick it, tongue-fuck your slit, leave you all red and shiny with my spit. How I'll suck on your sac and then fuck your hole with my tongue as well. Because Isaac? That's something I love to do and I hope I can get you to love it too."

Referencing when he'd done that down in the basement and Isaac hadn't been hard. Isaac shook his head in denial but Danny had aroused him to the point that if his voice started reciting the multiplication tables Isaac was going to come. "Don't stop." His words are gasped out.

A wicked chuckle is his answer. "Dude, I haven't even started." And Danny talks, dirty, sexy talk. And several sentences later, just as he's saying how he'd share his come with Isaac, Isaac does come again.

"Fuck." Isaac says as he feels his balls finally empty. He relaxes on the bed, splattered and his heart racing as he hears Danny moan and obviously come again as well. "That was hot. You are amazing, why…" He trails off and takes a deep breath.

"Why what dude?" Danny asks him in a husky voice.

"Nothing, I'd better go get ready, see you in a few hours?" Isaac asks as he sits up.

"Yeah, you will. I'm looking forward to it." Not questioning him further Danny says goodbye and hangs up.

After his shower, Isaac dresses in a pair of jeans and a polo shirt, he threads a belt through his jeans as well feeling slightly wicked as he's left off underwear. He figures when they have the apartment to themselves he can take off the belt and see where things lead.

Barefoot he heads to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny knocks on the door of the Hale apartment at a quarter past twelve. He'd originally gone for twelve-thirty but had been too eager to see Isaac to wait in the parking lot until then. Cora answers the door and busses his cheek.

"Hey you, oh gifts!" He eyes widen as he hands her flowers. "For me?" When he nods and grins she hugs him.

He follows her to the kitchen. "Hey everyone, Danny's here and he's bearing gifts." Isaac turns from the bar stool where he's shredding something green and grins at him. Danny busses his cheek as he has his hands full.

"Hey." He says softly.

"Hey yourself." Danny answers. He handed the other bag to Peter but spoke to Stiles' father. "Don't worry, I didn't buy it illegally Sheriff, I rang my mum and dad and they gave me permission to raid their cellar." He says to the Sheriff who just smiles and looks at what Peter draws out. "I didn't know whether red or white was proper so they told me to give you one of each and to thank you for having me, which I do by the way."

Laughing Peter put the bottles in the wine rack he had under the counter. "You're very welcome, but you don't need to bring a gift again, though I won't turn these two beauties down. Your parents know wine."

Shrugging Danny stood behind Isaac and put a hand in the small of his back. "My mum does. My dad prefers spirits." He watched the Sheriff nod.

"Me too, but wine is okay on occasion." He looked at Peter and grinned. Peter ducked his head which Danny found very cute and very telling and returned to his cooking. Just then Cora came back with a vase and taking over a corner of the kitchen she started to arrange the flowers.

When she's finished she takes them out and moves them into what looks like the living room. Isaac finishes whatever he's doing and wipes his hands on a towel. "You want a tour?"

Danny nods. "I'd love one."

He follows behind Isaac as he takes him through the dining area and the living room. There is an office space as well, mostly where Peter and Derek run their businesses. Danny is surprised to realise they've bought more than one business. The tattoo studio is the only one they've actually started from scratch.

Isaac points out bedrooms as he passes them. His is at the end, across the hall from Cora's. His door is open and Danny stops in the doorway. It's an airy room, a double bed, clothes strewn over the settee, the bed made roughly. There aren't any pictures or posters on the walls, but Danny doesn't expect any given how short a time Isaac has lived here.

He thinks he should do something about that. A TV is wall mounted and a sound system and DVD player are on a unit underneath it.

"I like it, do you?" He questions Isaac as he looks around.

"Yeah, it's not home yet you know? But I'll get there." Isaac answers.

"Well, I'd imagine that the house will be home when you move in there, this is like a stop-gap for you, even more than Peter and Derek and Cora." Danny answers as he opens Isaac's closet door.

"Oh knits, nice." He says as he runs an admiring hand over the sweaters and cardigans folded on a shelf. Glances at the shirts and pants hanging.

His eye is caught by something hanging that is shoved right to the side, next to the wall.

"Oh, don't look at those, Peter made me get them." Isaac says as he tries to reach past Danny and push away the item that had caught Danny's eye.

"No way dude, no way." Danny has a longer reach and bypasses Isaac's lunge to grab the hanger. Swinging from it are a pair of leather pants. Not black leather though. But chocolate-brown leather. They're bootleg cut and they lace up the front, not a button or zip anywhere on them.

From the each knee down the side are silver concha decorations. In a word they're sinful. Saliva pools in Danny's mouth as he imagines Isaac wearing them, they're low-cut, low enough that Danny thinks they might even expose the top curve of his ass cheeks, certainly his happy trail and possibly some of his pubic hair.

"Isaac, Peter has wicked taste. Wicked. You so need to wear these when I take you to Jungle." Danny puts them back in the closet and not hidden off to the side either. Then he moves to Isaac's chest of drawers and starts flipping through his t-shirts. "When you do, wear them with this." He takes out a burnt orange Henley, long-sleeved.

"Keep the top two or three buttons open. And with boots, those pants can't be worn with anything but boots." Danny says decidedly as he walks back to the closet to look at boots. "Or bare feet, if you're wanting to be sexy at home." He finishes.

"Sir, yes sir." Isaac snaps a salute at him and shakes his head. But he nods when Danny points out what boots to wear.

Just then Peter calls them to lunch.

##########

The next weeks pass in a blur almost. Danny feels like he's marking time, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It doesn't though, or at least as far as he can see. He circumnavigates Lydia with ease thanks to Jackson.

"Your choice dude, I do know that." Was all he'd said when he and Danny were showering after finishing lacrosse practice after a few weeks had passed.

"Thanks Jacks, appreciate it." Danny had answered him.

Several more weeks after that though Danny is exhausted from trying to keep Lydia off Isaac's case. He speaks to Jackson again as they shower off lacrosse practice once again.

"I'll try to keep her off your back, hopefully she'll get distracted but I can't make any promises. Her mind is a scary place." Jackson says about Lydia.

"Glad you realise that. I have to assume you know what you're doing with her, but if you ever need me you call or text or whatever dude okay?" It's the first time Danny had expressed unease with the way Lydia lead, or tried to lead Jackson around by his metaphorical nose ring.

Jackson snorted. "Yeah, maybe I should give you a code word or something." That makes Danny feel even more unease but he doesn't voice it. Not today.

"Cool, what then?" He does ask though he's not really serious. Jackson doesn't answer him immediately though and Danny gets caught up in another conversation.

"Brussels sprout." Jackson says out of the blue as they're dressing.

"What? You hate 'em." Danny answers.

"Exactly, so if I send you a text or whatever saying Brussels sprout, you know you need to come get me." Jackson tosses his towel into his bag, he doesn't use the school ones on his skin.

"Seriously?" Danny asks him as he stands there, still naked but dried off as he looks at Jackson.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" Jackson tosses him his patented smirk and shoulders his bag as he heads to the door. It opens as he gets to it admitting a fully dressed Isaac. "Hey, you hurt him and I'll break your face." Jackson says to Isaac as he walks past.

Isaac's eyebrows rise in surprise but he simply nods. "Okay." He says to Jackson as he turns back to Danny and smiles. Danny feels his heart turn over in his chest. "Hi." He gets dressed as Isaac stands and watches him.

"Hi yourself, you waiting for me?" Isaac nodded.

"I was watching your practice and doing some homework and stuff."

Danny grinned. "Dude, you're my girlfriend."

Rolling his eyes Isaac grabbed a towel and before Danny realised what he was doing he'd rolled it and flicked it out at him smartly. It caught him high on the thigh, close enough to his dick that he flinched.

"Dude!" He exclaimed as he jumped back. Isaac laughed at him as he dropped the towel in the hamper.

"Yes?" He asked with a wicked smile as he walked backward as Danny dressed, grabbed his backpack and stalked toward him.

"You are in so much trouble Isaac Lahey." Danny said to him even as he fought not to grin madly. It wasn't often that Isaac did something so spontaneous. Danny cherished every moment.

He was happy to see them become more frequent though. He narrowed his eyes deliberately and lunged for Isaac as he backed to the locker room doors.

Isaac slid through them like an eel as Danny lunged and he was left with the door swinging back to hit his shoulder.

"You little shit." Danny said as he heard Isaac's laughter outside in the hallway. He moved through the doors just in time to see Isaac turning a corner to the front entrance of the school still laughing.

Shaking his head Danny stopped at his locker to switch out what books he needed for the weekend and head home.

Yes they were a couple, no they didn't do much in the PDA line. It wasn't either of them really. Not that Danny wasn't averse to some serious making out in public at times but Isaac and he hadn't really been out too much in that respect.

Frowning Danny wondered if he was being a without boyfriend by not taking Isaac on dates and stuff. "Oh hell." He muttered as he thought maybe he was.

As he slid into his car he took out his phone and texted Stiles. _'Am I a without boyfriend?'_

He was at home and doing his weekend homework when Stiles texted back. _'Dude WTF?'_

 _'_ _You know, missing. Am I missing stuff that I should be doing with Isaac?'_ Danny returned.

His phone rang. "WTF dude? Why would you even think that?" Stiles asked him before he could even greet him.

"Because I just realised we haven't done any PDA or even gone anywhere to do any PDA!" Danny returned with heat. He was feeling defensive.

"Oh fuck Danny, get a grip man. If Isaac wanted to go out he'd fucking tell you. He's not a shy recalcitrant brat of a child you know." Stiles' tone was irritated and then some.

"Well, I'm like walking on eggshells with him, I'm afraid of making him think of his father and what he did, I'm letting him make all the moves. And that's freaking killing me dude, I want him so bad, I've wanted him forever."

It's only in the silence that Danny realises what he's said. "Fuck, forget I said any of that Stiles I mean it or I swear to God-"

Stiles cuts him off. "Oh fuck you Danny, how stupid do you think I am?" He went on before Danny could answer. "I already figured the first part out. But the second though? Well you got me there. How long have you been in love with him?" Stiles' tone is matter-of-fact as he asks the question.

"I'm not in love with Isaac." Danny answered abruptly before he hung up the phone.

He wasn't, he couldn't be. Nope, no way, no how. He ignored his phone when it began to ring again. Shit, he had to get out. Knowing Stiles he'd be on his way if Danny didn't answer his phone. But where to go?

He grabbed up his phone and flicked Stiles' call to voicemail. Texting Jackson he began to pack. _'camping, need you too.'_

He's in his car and on his way to Jackson's when he gets a reply _. 'wait for me, I'll be home in half'_ Danny cools his heels as he waits for Jackson to get back.

When he does he merely jerks his head and speaks as he continues inside. "Give me five." Danny nods and subsides into the driver's seat.

He looks at his phone. Switching it on he sends Isaac a text message _. 'have to cancel this weekend, be out-of-town until Sun PM'_ He hits send and then switches his phone off and shoves it in his glove box.

True to his word, five minutes later Jackson is back with his sleeping bag, two backpacks and a six pack of Corona held in the crook of his arm. "Guess we need to stop for food?" He asks as he swings into Danny's car, shoving his belongings in the back seat. He's barefoot, his hiking boots slung around his neck tied at the laces. Socks are sticking out of them.

"Yeah, I was kind of in a hurry to leave home." Backing out of Jackson's drive Danny puts the car in gear as Jackson connects his phone to the jack in the car and Rob Zombie begins to wail.

"Fuck yeah." Jackson says as Danny begins to grin. Fuck yeah indeed.

They pull into the convenience store they've come to for years and stock up on enough food to get them through the weekend.

When they're leaving the store Jackson texts Lydia and then also switches off his phone. With Nine Inch Nails blaring now they begin the final drive to their destination.

Dusk is falling as they get to the land Danny's parents own. The cabin is rustic to say the least. No power at all. Not even a generator. But there is indoor plumbing which Danny just doesn't get.

He's tried to talk his parents into having electricity connected but they won't, saying when he inherits it if he wants the electricity connected he can get it done then. It's a sobering thought. That one day he'll inherit this piece of land with this cabin on it.

"I've missed coming here man." Jackson says quietly as Danny switches off the engine and silence descends.

"Me too, with you I mean, still come here now and then with the parental's." Jackson nodded. That wouldn't be fun on his own, Danny's parents were involved with each other to the exclusion of all else. Jackson remembered the time they'd gone and left them at the cabin because he and Danny had been out hiking when they'd decided to go home.

His parents had been less than thrilled with that. Surprisingly though, it had made them very sympathetic to Danny, they looked out for him nearly as much as they looked out for Jackson himself. His mother was very prone to get something for Danny when she shopped for Jackson too.

"I miss that too. My folks idea of camping is less than five-star accommodation." He answered Danny now.

Danny laughed. "Dude I know, remember Hawaii?"

"Yeah Danny I remember Hawaii, I was there." Jackson deadpanned. That had been another adventure for them, not for his parents though given the falsely advertised holiday accommodation they'd endured.

They've unpacked the car and Danny has set out their dinner. Jackson opens a beer as does Danny and they're sitting on the porch. The night is talking around them as they talk to each other.

"So, what's with the panic?" Jackson asks him finally. "Not that I don't mind the trip down memory lane dude, I really don't. But it's not like you to just out of the blue do this. You're a planner. And I know you had Isaac-themed plans this weekend."

"Stiles told me I was in love with Isaac." Danny answered him after a long pause.

"And?" Jackson asked him as he finished his beer and stood.

"What do you mean 'and'?" Danny asked in a shocked tone.

"Dude, I've known you've been into him since I realised you liked dick, only got more into him as you got older. When you didn't hook up with Ethan even though he was obviously into you, I knew you were seriously gone on Isaac."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Danny sighed and didn't answer.

Jackson sat there for a long time with him. It was one of their things that they could sit for hour upon hour with each other but not talking. It drove most people around them insane, particularly Lydia.

"Are you going to break up with Lydia?" Danny asked suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" Jackson returned as he finished his last beer.

"Just wondering. The way you talked about a help word. The way you haven't been…pandering to her very much anymore and stuff."

"No, at least not yet. But you're right, I'm sick of having to pander to her. When fucking McCall separated my shoulder, I shouldn't have played that Friday night, but she talked me into getting an extra cortisone shot so I could play, against the doctor's recommendation." Jackson paused. "She said that no one wanted a loser, especially not a college or a girlfriend."

Snorting Danny shook his head. "Yeah, like lacrosse is all you are dude. She doesn't know you at all if she thinks that. I wish you didn't dumb yourself down like she does dude." Danny shook his head again. "I guess I just wanted some time to myself, I thought I did, but then I decided I'd rather be with you." He finished with a shake of his head. "Dumb of me I know."

Jackson laughed outright. "Like I keep saying dude, I'm everybody's type." He laughed again as he stood up and took his beer bottles inside.

Shaking his head Danny followed with his own. They bagged them up and cleaned up the kitchen before checking the doors and making sure the screens on the windows were secure.

"We going to get in trouble for the beer?" Danny asks about Jackson's father's beer he'd swiped.

"Nah, I texted him and asked if I could take it. He trusts you." Jackson answered as they fell into bed together. "Don't forget I'm not your fucking pillow okay?" Jackson said around a yawn as he turned on his side and went to sleep.

"Sure thing." Danny answered as he lay on his back in the dark. He listened to the woods around them and let himself relax as he hadn't in several weeks now.

Just as he drifted off to sleep he wondered what Isaac was doing.

##########

Saturday they completed their homework, both having brought spare batteries for their laptops. While they both had mobile internet connections, they didn't get online as they didn't need it to do their assignments anyway.

Sitting out on the small jetty that they have at the lake in the afternoon they're both half-dozing as they laze the day toward evening.

"It's been too long since we've done something like this Danny." Jackson says softly.

"It has." Danny agrees. "We need to do it regularly." He finishes up. "Especially since I'm graduating early." He finally admits to Jackson.

A grunt is his only answer. Then some minutes later. "About time you told me." Jackson said, admitting that he already knew.

"Dude, you knew? Why didn't you say anything?" Danny looks over at him in shock.

"Why didn't you? You're the one graduating early man, not me."

Feeling ashamed Danny looked away. Jackson being Jackson let him stew without saying anything.

"Because I didn't know how." Danny finally answered Jackson's question.

"Like you don't know how to admit you're in love with your moppet?" Jackson says, sarcastically now.

"He's not a moppet and you know it." Danny answers Jackson mildly. He knows that anger or sarcasm will only egg him on.

"So fucking what, you're in love with him and you've evaded since Stilinski called you on it." Jackson sits up, his pale body leaning over Danny's brown one. His cool fingers grasp Danny's wrist from where it's sitting on his stomach. "Just fucking man up Danny, risk is worth reward."

"What? What did you say?" Danny sits up now, leaning forward in shock. "Who told you that?" He snapped in shock that Jackson had quoted Stiles' words to him as well.

Danny knew damn well Jackson and Stiles barely spoke to each other.

"I said risk is worth reward Danny, stop deflecting." Jackson sits back and stands, stretching his lean frame to the sky. Danny watches idly as his board shorts dip down low enough that he can see the top of Jackson's pubic hair.

"I'm deflecting?" Danny asks, sarcastic himself now. "Why were you so eager to get away too Jackson? You think I haven't seen you trying to distance yourself from Lydia? I'm not stupid either you know dude."

Jackson sighed deeply. He sat down again and crossed his legs as if he was going to do yoga or meditation and for all Danny knew he was. He was surprisingly holistic.

"Danny, I know you okay? I know you don't like emotional shit, you act like it's no big deal but I'm the one who sees that you only like to be attached to me and even then, its like you've got this wall around yourself with me too." Jackson stared at Danny as he looked back mutely.

"I don't know if it's because you've been so sick, you know how fragile life is. Like I do, it's probably why we…bonded and stayed that way." Jackson was speaking of his biological parents being killed in the car accident that birthed him Danny knew.

"Whatever it is, I can see you love Isaac, you love him a lot, enough that it scares the ever-loving shit out of you, but if you're ever gonna find happiness, whether it's with Isaac or someone else, you've got to start opening your heart to more people than me."

Danny felt a clutch in his chest. Jackson was right, he knew he was right but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. "You too." He muttered as he looked over at Jackson sitting there like Yoda. "Yoda." He answers with a grin teasing his lips.

"Oh fuck you." Jackson said. He hated Yoda.

"Not even dude. I'm in love with a moppet according to you." Danny froze as he realised what he'd said. His heart beat fast inside his chest and he thumped it uselessly.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Jackson asked him snidely.

"Fuck you too." Danny answered him sharply. "It was excruciating." He said honestly.

Laughing Jackson stood up again and then taking three steps to the end of the dock he jumped off, cannonballing into the water with a yell.

The water splashed up and over Danny in a light drizzle. Shaking his head he stands and shucks his own board shorts before doing the same thing.

"Man, you and your skinny dipping," Jackson grumbled as they got out a little later. Both exhausted from dunking each other.

"Suck it up dude." Danny laughs as he grabs up his board shorts and heads back up to the cabin. He showers off the lake and then he and Jackson make another dinner. "Need to take the gas bottle back with us, it's getting low." He says as they finish cooking their meat. The ice is gone now, but the cooler is cold enough to keep their bacon until breakfast in the morning.

"Yeah, when do you want to come back up?" Jackson pulls on a sweatshirt as they head outside to the porch again. Danny wraps the afghan around his shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe a month or so? We should spend more time up here in the summer unless you go vacationing with your olds." Danny continues on as he sits in the porch swing. Jackson sits beside him and the stretch their legs, putting them up on the porch railing.

"I'll make sure we can come up here in the summer. I'll tell them you're graduating and they'll be okay." Jackson says.

They sit and rock together for a long time, watching the moon as it rises in the sky. "Gonna miss you next year dude." Jackson says eventually.

"Gonna miss you too Jackson." Danny answers him .And he will. Jackson was his best friend. The guy he'd first come out to, the guy who'd seen him orgasm first when they'd had mutual jerk off sessions at thirteen.

The guy who had met him in the hospital and not let him go. The guy who had stood up for him until he could stand up for himself, who had bullied anyone who even looked at him wrong when he was small and pale and sickly after returning to school. The guy who had always, always had his back.

"Thanks for having my back Jackson." Danny says finally. He doesn't say anymore, he doesn't need to.

"Gonna miss you having mine." Jackson whispers tiredly now. His head drops to Danny's shoulder and Danny loops an arm around his shoulders, Jackson leaning in under the blanket now too.

They continue to hug into each other's warmth and let the night drift by.

"It's the scariest thing, being in love, I don't think I like it." Danny finally admits to Jackson what he's been avoiding since Stiles had forced the words upon him on Friday afternoon.

"It is absofuckinglutely the scariest thing." Jackson agrees. Danny closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep as he hears Jackson begin to snore softly.

They wake with the sunrise as it clears the trees.

"Man, my neck is killing me." Danny says as he stands and stretches. His feet are cold but the rest of him is still warm.

"Mine too." Jackson concurs. They head inside.

As they're eating breakfast Jackson stops and looks out over the woods and the lake shimmering. "I gave Lydia a key, how to I tell her I want it back? She'll skin me alive."

"Change the locks." Danny shrugs as he answers. The solution is simple to him.

"Can't parental's don't know I gave her a key or the code." Jackson says as he looks down.

"Why did you give her a key in the first place?" Danny asks curiously.

"Because I loved her."

"Loved, past tense?" Danny probed as they cleaned the kitchen.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd fall out of love with her. She's, she's magnificent. But the more I gave the more she took and the less I had. She doesn't give back." Jackson flushed before he looked over at Danny and continued. "She actually thinks that blowing me is a favour. And she thinks that I don't know she's deflecting or bribing me by blowing me."

Snorting Danny shook his head. "You should be an actor. You play the part of a dumb jock way too well. Does she even know you know Latin as well? Have you told her what your IQ is?"

Jackson shook his head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Danny said. "When are you going to get that brains are sexy dude? I mean, it was brains that had you falling for Lydia in the first place, don't think I don't realise that." Jackson snorted as they began to pack up their stuff.

Danny remade the bed. He wasn't changing the sheets after using them for only one night. It's late morning when they decide to head back. Stopping at the convenience store to dump their garbage in the bins left there for that purpose, they both sigh as they take out their phones and switch them back on.

Their batteries haven't been rundown as they've been off since Friday night.

Danny watches his phone light up with incoming voicemails and texts. He's only interested in one. _'okay, sure let me know when you're back.'_ Isaac.

_'_ _just got reception back, be home in a while, want to come over for dinner?'_ Danny texts him. He listens to Stiles' voicemails and then deletes them. He needs to speak to Isaac first. What he's going to say though is up for grabs.

Jackson's cursing brings him back to the present. "Listen to this shit." He says and presses speaker and replays his messages.

Danny shakes his head at Lydia's voicemails. There were six of them. Three on the Friday, three on the Saturday. And a text telling Jackson to check his Facebook page. There is an album of photos that Lydia has posted on his timeline.

"Nice." Danny breaths as he looks at the hunks Lydia had surrounded herself with last night.

"Fuck off." Jackson said. Then, "She wants to play? I'll play." He types furiously and then flicks back and forth. Then he switches off his phone all the way again.

"Dude, what did you do?" Danny asked him, he had a bad feeling. He stares at Jackson picks up his phone now and dials a number from memory. He listens in shock as Jackson tells his dad he needs to change the locks and the alarm code and why.

Wincing Danny watches as Jackson's face whitens. He confirms he'll be home in a couple of hours and ends the call.

"Do I even want to know?" Danny asks. Jackson shakes his head.

They drive home in silence. Danny is nervous, he still has no idea what he's going to say to Isaac, he just knows he needs to speak to him before Stiles does or says something.

And he has horrible feeling the fallout from whatever the hell Jackson had done on Facebook was going to be massive. He knew Jackson would be grounded for at least a month, he'd heard his father yell that at him over the phone just before.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny dropped Jackson off and they said they'd see each other in school. Jackson shakes his head and asks Danny to keep his phone for the time being when Danny hands it to him. Shrugging Danny complies.

At home he unpacks, sets out the gas bottle for his dad to get it refilled and then puts his washing on. He switches on his computer, plugs it in to charge and checks his homework before printing it out. Just before he showers he texts Isaac that he's home.

When he's drying off Danny hears the doorbell ring, the way the chimes go tell him someone has pressed it multiple times. He must've missed them in the shower.

Hitching a towel around his hips Danny jogs downstairs. Opening the door he grins at Isaac standing there in ratty sweatpants and a t-shirt with a backpack and an insulated bag. "My turn to provide snacks." He says.

Dropping a kiss on Danny's cheek he walks inside and heads to the kitchen. Danny palms his dick and follows him. He watches as Isaac puts away some food and sets some out.

Then he turns to Danny and walks into his open arms. "Missed you, didn't realise we were spending so much time together until you weren't around." His words are muffled against Danny's still damp neck.

Danny hugged him tightly. "Me too dude, me too." And it was true. He had missed Isaac, like he'd miss an amputated limb.

Isaac pulled away and stepped back making Danny feel chilled. "Danny, I realised though…we never talked…about where things should go physically. We need to talk about that. Before we do though, I wanted to thank you for giving me the time to come to the realisation that I was ready to talk about and to do stuff with you."

Swallowing Danny took Isaac's hand. "Come upstairs, I need to get dressed." He said as he tugged Isaac through the house.

"You really don't you know, you're just fine covered in nothing but a towel. It makes it easier to do this." Isaac stepped up to him as Danny got to the top of the stairs and laid a palm on one of Danny's butt cheeks.

"Oh fuck." Danny pushed his butt back into Isaac's touch.

Pushing on Danny's butt, Isaac moved him forward to his bedroom, his palm wide and warm on Danny's butt the entire way. When inside the room Isaac shut the door and then turned around. Danny's dick jerked when he heard the lock snick into place. He swallowed convulsively.

"Now, you were going to get dressed?" Isaac questioned him as he went and sat on the bed. "By all means, you should do that." Danny looked at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" He asked as he felt his body heat at the look in Isaac's eyes, on his face.

"I'm right here Danny, waiting for you to get dressed, since you said you have to and all that." Danny watches as Isaac licks his lips and his eyes drop to half-mast.

"You are so flirting with me Isaac Lahey." He mutters as he walks to his bed and stands at the foot of it. He can see Isaac's sweats beginning to move as his dick stirs and he can see his towel pushing out with his own dick doing the same.

"Yes Danny I am, what are you going to do about it?" Isaac surprises the hell out of Danny by pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, his hair flopping around as it gets tousled. Then he tosses it in the general direction of Danny's chair. Lying down he puts his hands behind his head and cocks an eyebrow.

Danny's fingers tug at his towel and it falls away, leaving him still somewhat wet and very aroused. His skin gleams in the afternoon sun, just as Isaac's glows, his sharp alabaster angles rippling as he draws in a breath at the way Danny looks him over.

"Dude, you sure about this?" Danny asks as he kneels on the bed. He doesn't know what they're going to do, but Isaac wanted something, whatever he wanted, Danny would give.

"No sex, I mean no fucking specifically, but you said you wanted to…" Isaac stopped talking and started blushing furiously as Danny walked forward on his knees and his hands tugged Isaac's sweats off his lean hips without fanfare.

"…watch me jerk off again and eat my come." He finished on a slight moan as Danny's hand slid up his legs. They were long and lean and if Danny was being honest a little on the skinny side, but they were Isaac and they fit with the rest of him. Long, lean, not an extra inch of spare flesh on him at all. "I, uh, figured maybe we could do that together."

Isaac finished as he bit his lips to keep in a moan at the way Danny was stroking his legs. "You're going to make me come if you keep that up Danny." He said as he dug his fingers into Danny's bedspread, clutching it tightly to stay at least a little calm.

"You like your legs being touched that much?" Danny asked as he continued his broad strokes up and down Isaac's legs.

"I, yes." Isaac can't say anything else, words are beyond him. Danny smiles in pleasure. He kneels over Isaac's body, pushes himself up between Isaac's legs and bending his knees he pushes Isaac's thighs apart.

Letting them splay, Isaac opens himself to Danny, bare and vulnerable, his eyes widen and his flush deepens, but his breathing quietens. Danny can tell he's nervous.

"Shh, baby. Remember I've seen you before, it's okay. It's beautiful because it's yours, Nothing else matters." Danny reassures Isaac as he folds over his groin. Breathing in, he closes his eyes as he smells Isaac's arousal. His forearms begin to push on Isaac's thighs, spreading him further.

Then his hands begin to caress Isaac's inner thighs, his thumbs brushing lightly over Isaac's lightly furred balls. "You ever thought about manscaping?" Danny asked him as he watched Isaac's body respond to his touch. "God, you're so responsive. I love it. You up for a change in plans?" Danny asked Isaac as looked up into his eyes.

Isaac looks at Danny. "What change of plans?" He asks quietly.

"Well, you know how I was going to eat your come?" Isaac nodded. "Well, can I eat it directly from the source?" Danny asks with a sly grin as he slowly slides an index finger up Isaac's dick, causing it to rear in arousal and pre-come to ooze from the tip down onto his stomach.

"You, want to suck me off?" Isaac asked in shock making Danny frown.

"Yeah, why? What's wrong with that?" He asked hoping he hadn't caused Isaac to have a flash back or something.

Danny flinches as Isaac draws himself up and away, dragging his legs up under his chin and winding his arms around them protectively. "Dude, Isaac. Sorry, I'm sorry. What did I do?" He sits up himself, drags the towel over his lap and crosses his legs.

Isaac shuts his eyes for several seconds before he opens them and looks at Danny. "My father, he fucked me, he made me suck him off. Actually that's not right. He face-fucked me Danny. And it was horrible. I had to jerk him off when he wanted. He came all over me, he pissed on me when he couldn't come. And that happened when he was angry about something. The doctor had him on some heart medication that had a side effect of him losing his hard on's. So then he started to piss on me."

Danny's heart pounded as Isaac spoke. He wasn't sure why Isaac was telling him this. But he was going to listen. Isaac was his boyfriend, it was what a boyfriend did. And he'd be there for him, however he needed to be.

"Fuck! This isn't what I wanted to say." Isaac swore suddenly at himself.

"Hey, it's okay, whatever it is, we'll get through it." Danny goes to speak again but Isaac cuts him off.

"Danny, the more I'm with you, the less I think of my dad. That's a good thing. You bring such, you make me feel good, the feelings I have with you, for you. I know they're nothing to be ashamed of. I like feeling the way I do with you. I like that you turn me on. It doesn't freak me out. Nothing about you does. That comment you made the first time we were together. You had no idea about me. And I'm still saying this wrong." Isaac took a deep breath, he crossed his legs like Danny had and reached out his hands for Danny who clasped them.

"I've had my father's dick in my mouth, no one else's. I've never had my dick in anyone else's mouth. If you want to go down on me, you need to know that and know that I'll probably come in like a second if you even try to suck me off. The thought of you having your mouth around my dick?" Isaac shuddered, but Danny already knew it was a good shudder.

"That thought Danny? It's nearly making me come now." Danny smiled at Isaac as he tilted his head, he could feel his own skin flush though he knew it wouldn't be visible. He pursed his lips.

"Okay, let's test that theory then shall we babe?" He said with a smile.

He watched Isaac frown and his smile widened as he clarified his words. "Let's see if I can talk you to an orgasm. That would be amazing. I'll still clean you up after, don't worry."

"Oh God." Isaac said as he flopped back on the bed, throwing his arms across his eyes. "How," He broke off and cleared his throat, "There is no way you won't be able to do that." He says as he feels his dick jerk, a warm spot on his stomach tells him he's leaked more pre-come.

"Good to know." Danny says as he moves forward a little, his hands push Isaac's thighs apart again and he lets them go this time. Danny's own knees spread them, Isaac looks up at him, all bronzed skin, beaded dark brown nipples and a rippling washboard stomach.

"You are so fucking hot." Isaac mumbled as he felt his skin flush. "Why do you want me? You could have anyone." He can see his flush all over the front of his body, tapering off toward his hips where his darkening cock took over, all weeping, reddened skin.

Danny's was darker sure, but not red, practically a freaking blushing colour like his. It was a dark coffee brown with his brown skin. His black pubic hair was trimmed and shaped, Isaac could see he'd shaved it right down.

He'd never been game enough to look too much in the locker room in case he'd sprung an erection. That would have finished him off at school he thought.

Now though? Now, he'd look his fill. Just like he did anytime he and Danny were together outside school. His eyes glided over Danny's whole body, warmed over his scar, even though his were different, Danny had scars and that meant the world to Isaac.

Because it meant he wasn't perfect physically. He was if only in essence damaged goods. Just like he was. Lydia was so wrong. And she was the one that was damaged goods.

Just then Isaac's inner monologue is brought to an end by breath brushing over his cock. Danny was leaning over him, inhaling him, breathing him in. Isaac knew he liked smell, when they hugged and made out, Danny always breathed extra deep around Isaac's neck and shoulders, around his armpits.

Stifling a moan Isaac found his voice. "Talk Danny, you're supposed to be talking me to come, not, like scenting me to one." He moans again as Danny takes an extra deep breath and then pulls away. But not before he glides his tongue, slow and kind of rough across Isaac's jutting hipbone.

"Fuck, Danny. You're killing me." Isaac moans again and his hands move toward his now steadily leaking dick.

Smacking them away quickly Danny looks up at Isaac with a feral grin, "No hands baby, my voice only."

Isaac rolled his eyes but couldn't help his hips from jerking at Danny's voice. He watches as Danny's knees spread his own thighs further, he is now wide open to Danny and he looks his fill. Isaac watches his eyes light with pleasure as his gaze roams over Isaac's body.

"You're sexy yourself Isaac, don't ever let yourself think otherwise." Danny says. And then, his palms rest on Isaac's kneecaps and he begins to speak.

"I want to just lick your body all over, starting right on your cock, lick it until it's dripping with my spit and you're leaking more than you are now. Then I want to put my fingers in your mouth and let you get them all slick and wet and I'm going to put them in you, open you up for myself, put my mouth on you while my fingers are inside you, fuck you with my tongue."

Isaac jerked and writhed on the bed, his body flushing again with Danny's words as they created a fever in his brain, a fever of raw arousal so thick he could taste it. He wanted Danny to do everything he was talking about. His closed eyes a little, so he's looking at Danny through slitted lids as he begins to talk again after giving a little breathless chuckle himself.

"Then when my mouth is on your ass, my hands would take over on your cock, stroke you, jerk you off, get my fingers all slippery with your own pre-come and use that as lube. But I'd also have to have a little taste, I bet you taste so fine Isaac, all hot and salty and bitter, and I hope, really hope that when I swallow you that your taste stays with me, lingers on my tongue so I'll be talking to someone later or doing something else and I'll swallow and I'll still have your taste in my mouth."

Stopping to draw in a couple of deep breaths Danny watches Isaac writhe on the bed in pleasure.

Opening his eyes fully Isaac looks up at Danny, watches him, sees his own arousal from what he's been saying to Isaac, about Isaac.

"And then Isaac, I'd kiss and lick your hole, push my tongue inside you with my fingers and find your sweet spot with my fingers, and I'd play your sweet spot, push it, touch it, own it. Isaac, I'd play it until you came because you couldn't not come. You'd come forever, every time I touched your sweet spot, you'd shoot again. And I wouldn't stop until you were begging me because you were so overloaded with sensation you were in pain with the pleasure you'd had."

And it is that thought, the thought of being given so much pleasure that its painful that pushes Isaac over the edge. He'd been fucking air, trying to feel some, any sensation on his cock and not been able to. Danny's words had him on the very precipice of orgasm, but his words, weren't pushing him over the edge.

Until he'd mentioned pleasured pain. Isaac's come oozed out of him, steadily soaking his happy trail as he thrust up into thin air and came, moaning in pleasure at Danny's words.

He opened his eyes again when he heard the frantic sound of skin on skin. Rearing up, it was his turn to push Danny's hands away. His head dropping, Isaac didn't stop to ask for permission as he engulfed Danny's cock in his mouth.

Taste and sensation exploded on his tongue as he scraped his teeth harshly over the head of Danny's cock the way he'd been taught.

And Danny came with a shouted moan and an exclamation of "Fuck!" Isaac snorted, trying not to choke as he swallowed all of Danny down.

Danny's hands come up to tug on his hair, but not to push him away, they pulled him closer, made Isaac suck more of him down. And Isaac did, happily as he continued to swallow and taste Danny.

Only when Danny began to soften in his mouth did Isaac pull back. He licked and sucked gently as he did so, so happy he was able to take his time. That he wasn't being forced on and off Danny's cock like a machine.

Nuzzling Danny's groin as he did so, Isaac sucked up what had spilled out of his mouth and continued to kiss and mouth Danny's cock and balls, sucking them into his mouth. Then his mouth moved down, toward Danny's perineum, where he tongued and sucked at it as Danny moved back on the bed, spreading his legs, letting Isaac touch and lick and suck at him however he wanted to.

Getting to Danny's own hole Isaac paused to look. Without even looking up at Danny he pushed on his buttocks, spreading his cheeks so he could see Danny's hole. He frowned.

"It's okay Isaac, you don't have to." Danny spoke to him and Isaac finally looked back up at him. He saw that Danny's cock had hardened again and as he came back to himself he realised his own had too and he was pushing, rutting against Danny's mattress. Smearing come everywhere.

"No, I do, it's just…you don't have any hair here?" Isaac asked Danny. "You shave it?" He didn't even know how one would do that.

"Lasered, I had it lasered off. I had a problem with ingrown hair there, so I wax most of it, but that was lasered off." Danny answered him. "I thought you didn't want to rim me." Isaac looked up Danny's beautiful body.

Tanned, lean, toned, brown nipples erect and begging for attention. His scar on his side not detracting from him at all.

"Wrong, just the hair threw me is all. But, if I do I'm likely to come all over your sheets." Isaac can feel himself blushing as he says this, but he wants Danny to know the truth.

"Then get your sexy ass up here so you can come all over me and I can finally taste you too." Danny ordered him with a raised brow.

Isaac obeyed and swung his body around so his knees were straddling Danny's shoulders and then without saying anything further, he leaned over and pushed Danny's balls up as he stuck out his tongue and licked a broad wet stripe over Danny's hole.

Feeling it flex and pulse on his tongue and push out toward him in invitation Isaac found himself moaning and then jerking as Danny's warm mouth engulfed his own cock. Pulling away for a moment he muttered to Danny. "Don't stop, you feel so good, so good. Don't stop." He couldn't help begging before he put his mouth back on Danny's hole and narrowing his tongue to a point he started to tongue fuck Danny's hole.

"Isaac!" Danny called around Isaac's cock as he felt Isaac's tongue breach him. Fuck, he was going to come again. Danny let himself roll through the sensations Isaac was causing in him, his hips jerking and twitching, trying to escape Isaac's hold.

He could feel his eyes rolling his head as he shuddered and his balls drew up again. "Gonna come, don't you shoot, I want to make you come." He somehow managed to say as he exploded again, this time all over Isaac's chest as Isaac kept his mouth over Danny's hole, drilling it with his tongue and Danny just realised pushing in his thumbs as well as he spread Danny for his own pleasure.

Shaking his head, Danny looked up at the sight above him. A hard cock, tight and full balls and a wrinkled and well-used hole surrounded by downy fuzz. It didn't matter, he realised. Didn't matter at all. It was Isaac. And he loved Isaac. That meant he loved his hole regardless of how it looked.

And he was going to enjoy the hell out of giving Isaac his first blow job. Not to mention letting Isaac fuck him or fucking Isaac again. And a proper rim job, not that miserable excuse for one that he'd given Isaac at his party so long ago.

Letting his breathing settle, Danny looked down his body. Isaac was looking back at him from his upside down position, his head resting now on one of Danny's thighs. "You comfy, or do you want to change positions?" Danny asked him quietly.

This was Isaac's show, he wanted Isaac to be as comfortable as possible.

"Can I sit somewhere? I want to see you, watch you." Isaac asked.

"Sure, sit up at the head of the bed, use all the pillows." Danny said as he pushed on Isaac's thighs to get him moving.

Awkwardly moving up the bed because of his erection Isaac turned and sprawled, half-reclined on Danny's plump pillows, of which he had several. Propping himself, Isaac looked at Danny as he sat up slowly.

Dragging a hand through Danny's come on his chest he moved it to his mouth still keeping eye contact and licked it clean. Danny moaned again as he felt his cock twitch.

"No, this is about you Isaac Lahey, don't you fucking move." Danny ordered him again.

Eyebrows rising in shock, Isaac nevertheless obeyed again and let his hands fall to his sides. "Hale. It's Isaac Hale now Danny. I decided this weekend." He said quietly.

Danny choked, "Peter is adopting you?" Isaac nodded.

"Yeah, my dad isn't opposing it. It's weird." He frowned a little. Then shook his head. "Not now though, now you're going to suck me off, is that the right way to say it?" He asked as he grinned back at Danny and his skin heated, blushing a lovely rosy hue.

"One of the ways dude, yeah. And yeah, I'm gonna suck you off." Danny crawled up the bed, settling himself between Isaac's thighs. Then he dropped down, resting on his stomach, his forearms spreading Isaac's legs apart so he could see everything. "You ready?" Danny asked as he looked up at Isaac.

A single nod is his answer. And so Danny looks down at Isaac's cock. It's still hard, leaking again and his balls are tight and full. Danny moves his palms, brushes them against Isaac's thighs and then pushes Isaac's balls out of the way.

Before Isaac can register anything, Danny's head dips and his tongue is on Isaac's hole. "Holy fuck!" He exclaimed as he felt the wet wriggling heat of Danny's tongue on his hole again. It was completely different to last time. Completely.

Isaac's hips moved of his own accord, pushing down on Danny's face, trying to get his tongue even deeper into his hole. "Um, more." Isaac moans feeling nothing like he'd felt the night Danny had rimmed him down in the basement.

This time felt amazing. Physically and emotionally. He felt a little dirty, but he had come to the realisation after lots of talks with Peter and Danny and his new therapist that feeling dirty when being sexual wasn't a bad thing.

In fact, like now it could feel fucking amazing. "You like that then?" Danny pulled away as he sat up and wiped his mouth a little.

"Yeah, fuck." Isaac trailed off a he opened his eyes and looked up at Danny. He's moved forward a bit and is hovering a little. Without thought Isaac reaches up and pulls Danny to him as he latches his mouth onto Danny's.

Danny flinches for a second before he relaxes into Isaac's kiss. Isaac pulled back a little and grinned. "Think I wouldn't want to kiss you after you kissed my ass?" Danny nodded a little, a smile quirking his lips. "I'm not a hypocrite Danny. You kiss my ass, I'm not going to turn away from kissing you straight after." Danny nodded and Isaac kissed him again, winding his tongue through Danny's mouth, stroking Danny's own tongue before he pulled away.

Moving down his body again, Danny takes his cock in his mouth and Isaac lets his eyes roll back in his head as his hips arch. "Oh fuck." He trailed off again as he felt fingers at his hole, slippery with lube Danny had gotten from God knows where as they pushed inside him.

Correctly assuming he could take more than one straight away, Isaac could tell Danny had pushed two into him, he swore again as he felt them begin to thrust back and forth in a corkscrewing motion.

"Danny…"

Danny interrupts him. "It's okay Isaac, I've got you." He says softly as he leans over Isaac's cock and looking up at Isaac, his nearly black eyes sober in the afternoon sunlight he smiles encouragingly before he opens his mouth and takes Isaac inside.

Feelings overwhelmed him. Hot, wet, sucking, relentless heat overtook his cock. Isaac's balls drew up and he knew he was going to come straight away. "I'm, argh." He gurgled to a stop as his orgasm erupted and he released into Danny's willing mouth.

Sucking him down, swallowing every drop Danny cleaned him up. He sat up again and looked at Isaac with pursed lips.

"What?" Isaac questioned, still breathless from his orgasm.

Smiling a closed mouth smile, Danny crooked his finger at Isaac, motioning for him to sit up. Huffing a little, trying to catch his breath, Isaac pushed himself up shakily.

When he's sitting, legs still straddling Danny, Danny leans over to him and closes his mouth over Isaac's. When Isaac opens his mouth under Danny's he feels Danny pass liquid to him.

He jerks as he realises that Danny has passed him the last mouthful of his own come. Taking it in, Isaac moaned as his hands came up to Danny to pull him back down with him. His mouth slashes across Danny's and they kiss wildly.

Beginning to thrust and move against each other they're too involved to realise they're not alone.

"Danny, how many times have I asked you to lock the door if you're entertaining?" The voice is smooth and cultured.

Danny pulled back and Isaac hid his face in Danny's pillows.

"It's okay Isaac, it's my mum. Mum, meet Isaac and I did lock the door. Stop messing around." Danny said.

Isaac pulled the pillow away and saw a tall, black-haired woman rolling her eyes at Danny. She glanced at Isaac, her eyes moving over him, what she can see of him from where Danny is still lying on him protectively.

"I'm Mrs. Mahealani and you are?" She arched a finely plucked brow and waited for Isaac to answer.

Clearing his throat Isaac frantically dug for his voice. "Isaac, Isaac Hale." He gave the name that would be his by the end of the month according to Peter's solicitor.

"Hmm, and your father was the one who made the pavlova and who invites Danny over to Sunday lunch?" She questioned again.

Nodding Isaac pushed Danny back a little, just enough so that he could breathe. "Yes, that's right." He felt a frisson of awareness drag down his spine as he realised Peter would be his father when the adoption was final.

He hadn't thought of that, he'd have to get used to it, he didn't think he could call him dad. He's brought back to the present by Danny's mother picking up their clothes and tossing them onto the bed.

"Well, you'll join us for dinner out this evening then Isaac, allow us to repay the favour." It was a statement, not a question. Isaac swallowed and was thankful he'd done his study and homework.

"I'd love to, I'll have to go home and change though, I only wore sweats." He said as Danny grabbed the towel he'd been wearing and threw it over Isaac even as he stood and walked to a drawer for clothes of his own, ignoring his mother as she ignored him.

"That's fine, Danny can go with you and then drop you home later. Danny, our usual place at seven." She said as she turned and moved from the room as silently as she'd entered.

Isaac looked over at Danny as he pulled the towel over his lap and moved to the side of the bed. He stared at Danny and saw his muscles bunching and writhing in his back though he wasn't making any other movement.

Suddenly feeling like he was navigating a minefield Isaac stood and grabbed up his sweats and threw them on. Then he moved to Danny and after a few seconds hesitation, he slid his arms around Danny's waist.

"Do you want me to come? I can make an excuse." He asked as he pressed soft kisses across Danny's shoulder blades.

Not answering straight away, Isaac waited, just hugging Danny now, his cheek resting on his back. He didn't know what was wrong, but whatever it was, he'd wait until Danny wanted to tell him.

"No, its fine, it'll be nice to have someone I like there for a change." Danny eventually said. "But Isaac?" He turned in Isaac's arms and hooked his own around Isaac's neck.

"Yes?" Isaac asked as he kissed Danny's cheek.

"My family, they're not like yours. The Hales I mean, or even your actual dad. Mine are…without." Danny finally settled on.

Snorting Isaac stepped back. "Without? Dude, you're quoting Heath Ledger from _10 Things I Hate About you_?" Danny snorted.

"Sorry, yeah, it was on my mind. Seriously though, my parents? They're all about appearances, so you'll be asked, you'll be expected to perform like a good little penguin but you won't be heard, you won't have a voice." He breaks off and Isaac senses he's frustrated.

"Look, why don't you follow me home and stay with me while I shower and get changed?" He asked out of the blue as he stepped back and grabbed his t-shirt. "Then you can drive me to the restaurant and drop me home like a proper date and everything." He wiggles his eyebrows at Danny and he snorts.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Moving to his closet, Danny opens it and scans it for a second before dragging out a pair of dress slacks. He puts on some underwear and then pulls the slacks up over his narrow hips. Isaac just watches him and salivates.

Then he yanks a silky looking magenta coloured shirt off a hanger and slips it on, following it with a vest that he does up, even as he unbuttons his shirt cuffs and rolls them up a couple of times, exposing his strong forearms.

Isaac wipes his mouth, fully expecting to wipe away drool. "Fuck, you are hot." He says softly as he watches Danny bend over and reach for a pair of dress shoes.

"Thanks." Danny answers as he grabs some socks and then walks back to the bed. He sits and finishes dressing before he stands and then looks at Isaac. "You sure about this Isaac?"

Nodding Isaac pushed aside his misgivings over Danny's attitude and grabbed up his backpack. "I'm sure, it's only fair if we're seeing each other Danny." He said. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen without seeing either of Danny's parents again.

Grabbing up the containers he'd brought along he packed them and left the house. He waited until Danny had pulled out of the driveway before starting Peter's engine and driving back home.


	7. Chapter 7

Isaac meets Danny in the lobby of the apartment building and they ride up together. Inside Danny follows him to the bedroom. There are muted sounds from Peter's bedroom and Cora's room stands open and empty, Derek's door is closed but Isaac knows they're at Stiles'.

Danny sits down and Isaac leaves him with the remote as he grabs some underwear and goes in to shower. He frowns as he thinks of the interaction between Danny and his mother. It had been almost cold.

As Isaac is drying off and putting on some deodorant and aftershave he pauses. Damaged Goods. Lydia had called him that. And Isaac suddenly realised that he wasn't the only one who was damaged goods. Danny was too, external as he'd thought before but, like him Danny had internal damage too. He just hadn't seen it till now. It was the damage of neglect covered by a thin veneer of concern for the sake of appearance.

Danny was damaged too. As much as Isaac had been abused by his father, at least he'd had his father's attention. His hatred. And without a doubt he had Peter's love. Cora and Derek's love and now Stiles and John's.

Danny had…Jackson. Isaac watched his face pale. As strong as Danny had been for him, he needed to man up and be strong for Danny. Not let himself get put off going tonight, not let his parents put him off with whatever the hell game they were playing. And Isaac was suddenly sure they were playing a game. Something he didn't know the rules for, but one he had to somehow conquer.

Swallowing he walked back into his bedroom. Danny was sitting in the chair, Isaac's kindle open and he was reading a book. Isaac looked at him but didn't say anything.

Moving to his closet he looks at his clothes. Thanks to Peter he had dress slacks and he pulls on a pair of coffee coloured ones. Moving back to his dresser he takes out a tank and puts it on, tucking it into his slacks. Then he moves back to the closet and looks at his sweaters.

Eyeing them for several seconds he eventually selects a forest green coloured V-neck cashmere one and shrugs into it.

Then he grabs up his brown dress shoes – Peter had made him buy a brown pair and a black pair – and walks to the bed as Danny had done to put them on with a pair of socks.

When he's dressed, Danny still hasn't looked up so Isaac takes advantage and moves out of his bedroom and back down the hall to Peter's. Knocking on the door he opens it at Peter's answer.

"Hey, I need advice." He greets Peter

"What's wrong?" Peter looks over from the settee where he was working with his laptop and some paperwork for what looked like the coffee shop he and Derek were looking at buying.

"Uh, I've been invited to Danny's parents, I mean out for dinner, not at their home. Danny's in my room now. It's dressier than us, what we do for our family lunch I mean. But, there was something weird about his mother, and he's gotten kind of closed off now that she's met me and invited me to dinner. When I asked about it, Danny said that his family weren't like us, or even my dad." Isaac runs down and stands, not knowing what else to say.

"Weird how, like she was disapproving of you seeing her son? Or that you are gay? Or of Danny himself?" Peter tries to work through what Isaac had said.

"Kind of, they were like, competitive with each other almost." Isaac thought out loud.

Something settled in Peter's brain. "Let it go. Whatever it is, I've no doubt you'll work it out Isaac, you're a smart man. But think before you speak, and whatever you do, don't take their side over Danny's. No matter what it is, whether you agree or not, Danny is your boyfriend, you take his side." Peter shut his laptop. "When do you leave?"

"I don't know, I'd better check with Danny." Isaac walked back to his bedroom and Peter followed. He saw immediately what Isaac had said, there was a distance to Danny he'd never seen on him before at all. A resignation almost.

"Hi Danny, can I make you two anything before you head out?" Peter asked him casually as he leaned in the doorway and watched like a hawk.

"Oh hi, no thanks. I'll just get something when I get home." Danny answered.

Peter grinned as he watched Isaac frown. "A la carte is it then? You'll be hungry when you get home too Isaac, I'll leave some sandwiches for both of you in the fridge. Have a good night you two, Danny you're more than welcome to come back up after, John and I will be here watching a movie." Peter nodded at Isaac and then smiled at Danny and moved back down to his room.

He grabbed up his phone once he'd closed his door and called up John's contact info. Calling him he flopped back down on his settee.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." John greeted him warmly.

"Hey yourself, I have a question." Peter leaned back, propping one foot on the coffee table he had in his room.

"Shoot." Peter waited while he heard John speak to someone and then he heard a door close and the background noise receded.

"Do I need to worry about Isaac going out to dinner with Danny and his parents?" He questioned.

John paused as he thought about it. "If you mean like his father, then no. But if you think he might have some trouble understanding subtext and innuendo then possibly. They're an odd couple, should never have been parents if you want my personal opinion."

"I always want your personal opinion and why shouldn't they have been parents?" Peter answered and asked John.

"Well, they're a couple who love each other to the exclusion of everything else, but that everything else? Well that includes their children. They give them everything money can buy, but nothing more." John said as he sat down in his office chair and leaned back, propping his feet on the edge of his desk.

"I remember Danny as a kid in the hospital, sick. His sister was there – she is older – every day without fail, his parents, maybe once or twice a week. Their housekeeper came every other day from memory to bring clean clothes and shit." John continued, the memories coming back to him as he focused on them.

"She was an older woman, I remember her cursing in Russian one night as she was leaving, she was really pissed at Danny's parents. When I saw he and Stiles talking I always let them be, Claudia told me to as well. She got to know Danny pretty well, they were on the same floor."

"Dammit, yeah okay. Isaac caught a weird vibe between his mother and Danny, said it was competitive for lack of a better word. And you speak Russian?" Peter asked on a side note.

"I do, not so well anymore, but I still remember some. And the competition? I don't know, I get a weirder vibe from the mother than from the father. It's almost like they're only whole when they're with each other. Whatever it is, I've never thought they were an emotionally healthy couple. For all our idiosyncrasies the Stilinski's have it all over the Mahealani's when it comes to emotional health, Hale's too." John said.

"Thank you Sheriff, remind me to give you a nice wet welcome home kiss when I see you later." Peter laughed as John snorted.

"Promises promises Hale. What I want to know is where I get this supposed wet kiss?"

Groaning Peter rubbed a palm over his cock. "Down boy, they'll be back when you're here and the next time I get you horizontal the one thing I won't be is quick so you'll have to wait."

"Fucking tease." John grumbled good-naturedly knowing full well Peter was anything but.

"Oh no handsome, if I was a tease I wouldn't put out like I do, I wouldn't let you fuck me until I'm so raw I can barely walk the next day and still come back for more."

Inhaling sharply John asked him something that had been on his mind for a while. "When are you going to return the favour?" His voice is hoarse with arousal. He's wanted to feel Peter inside him from the first night they were together.

"You want me to?" Peter is surprised.

"I'm with you Peter, why the hell wouldn't I?" John questioned him in an irritated tone.

"Oh I don't know, because you're the big bad Sheriff, protector of Beacon Hills, manly, you carry a gun and not just the one in your pocket." Peter ignores John's huff of laughter at his words.

His next ones though stop Peter in his tracks. "You're stereotyping me Hale."

The words brought Peter up short. "Fuck me, sorry." He can't think of anything else to say, so he apologises. "I just thought…" He trailed off not knowing how to finish.

"It's okay, but it's something we should talk about I guess. And other stuff too. Are you busy this Friday night?" John asked him.

"No, what did you want to do?" Peter queried as he sat up and opened his laptop.

"I think it's past time I take you out on the town, dinner, maybe dancing." John said in an even tone. "Our dates so far seem to entail breakfast somewhere."

"Never thought about it but I guess you're right. Or one of us cooks. Okay, you're got a date, dress code?" Peter smiled as he thought of going out on a date with John, he was looking forward to it.

"Dressy, but not suit dressy." John answered as he took his feet off the desk and rummaged through a drawer for a business card.

"I look forward to it, now I have work to do, I'll see you this evening, are you staying the night?" Peter asked as he gathered up the scattered paperwork.

"Maybe, I'll see where Derek is staying."

Nodding, Peter ended the call and went back to his work. His mobile phone alarm goes off some time later and he switches it off as he stacks all his paperwork and then takes his laptop over to the dresser to plug it in to charge.

Moving out and into the kitchen he makes up the promised sandwiches and leaves them in the fridge with a note they were for Isaac and Danny. Cora had come back a little while ago.

Derek and Stiles were not back and hadn't yet texted. That was to be expected though on a Sunday night. If they came back it wouldn't be until well after dinner.

Humming Peter sets about making some fresh pasta, he was in the mood for it. As it dries he puts on some music and decides on the sauce he's going to make.

"Alfredo." Cora said as she came in and boogied a little with him. Laughing at her Peter breaks off as the doorbell rings. "When are you going to give the man a key?" Cora asked as she went to answer it.

Peter frowned. He'd never thought of giving John a key, he certainly didn't have one to John's place, though Derek and Stiles had exchanged keys. But Peter knew they were different. They were as committed to each other as anyone he'd ever seen before, young or old. They reminded him of Derek's parents when he thought of it.

Giving into Cora, Peter starts making an Alfredo sauce as John settles at the counter. He gets him grating some cheese as Cora settles down as well.

"Holy cow, Jackson is going to be the talk of the school. What am I saying? He already is." She says conversationally as she scrolls through something on her laptop.

"Jackson? Have I met him?" Peter asked as he began to assemble the sauce.

"No, I pointed him out a couple of months ago on the street. Uh blonde, looks like a model." Cora said nothing else and buried her face in her laptop. John looked down at her then over at Peter with a raised eyebrow.

Shaking his head Peter went back to his sauce. "What's he done to warrant being the talk of the school?" John asked Cora after a couple of minutes had passed.

"Well, he went away for the weekend or something I think, or at least he couldn't see his girlfriend Lydia and so she went out on the town, posted these pictures on his Facebook page and then suddenly a couple of hours ago, he posted a public 'you're dumped' on her Facebook page."

Cora turned her laptop toward John so he could see and leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. Peter grinned as he saw John wind an arm around her shoulder without even realising.

"Holy cow, Jackson sure made himself clear." John murmured. "Lydia? Lydia Martin right?" Cora nodded. "Can't say I'm surprised, she's always had a head on her, but she sure picked the wrong battle there." John whistled as he scrolled down through the comments. "Seems like most people are favouring her though."

"Yeah, just goes to show how stupid people can be. I may never have had a boyfriend or anything but even I know that there are two sides to every relationship. Like if you and Peter fought, I know there would be two sides to the argument and whoever I was listening to complain, I'd be keeping in mind that that person is biased toward their own opinion." Cora stopped talking and moved her attention back to the laptop but she stayed leaning against John and he kept his arm around her shoulders.

Peter smiled at them and John smiled back with a quick shake of his head. "Whoever you end up with in high school, college, in life Cora, they'd better treat you right or they'll have me to answer to. You are wise well beyond your years young woman." John surprised the hell out of himself by bussing a quick kiss against the top of her head as they all heard the door open.

Isaac walked in tugging Danny along forcibly. "Got room at the table for more?" He asked.

"Always." Peter answered as he watched Isaac drag Danny to a bar stool and sit him down.

"You guys okay?" He asked knowing full well the answer was a resounding no.

"More or less." Isaac answered as he dropped a backpack he'd not had when he left. "Danny's going to stay the night here though." Peter nodded and John frowned as he looked at Danny.

"Are you okay son?" He asked quietly.

Danny shook himself. "Yeah, I mean yes Sheriff, thanks I'll be fine." He shook his head again and looked at Peter, "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay the night? I can go to Jackson's."

Nodding, Peter put water on to boil. "It's fine Danny, more than fine. How is Jackson? Cora was just telling us he'd broken up with Lydia." Peter changed the subject deliberately not missing Isaac's relieved smile.

"Yeah, do you know where he was this weekend?" Cora asked curiously.

"With me, at my parents cabin. We go now and then to clear our heads, talk without," Danny gestured to the windows of the apartment, "The world getting in the way you know?" Cora nodded as did Isaac. "Anyway, I asked him late Friday, last-minute."

Turning to Isaac, Danny looked at him. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't ask you Isaac, I've never taken anyone but Jackson there, he's my best friend."

"Why would I mind? I know he's your best friend. If we'd had plans I might have had an issue, but we didn't have anything specific, I'm not Lydia Danny." Isaac said.

"I know, it was just kind of last-minute that I needed to get away."

Shaking his head Isaac put his hand on Danny's forearm and squeezed gently. "It's not a problem." He moved into the kitchen and started to grab utensils as Cora picked up the placemats.

Setting the table in the breakfast nook instead of the formal dining room Danny sat and watched them. John looks at the Facebook page Cora left open and Danny reads the comments over his shoulder.

"Assholes, fucking assholes." He mutters. It's after he hears a snort that he realises he's spoken aloud. "Sorry."

"That's okay, it's not like I haven't heard the words before, or used them for that matter." John said. He looked back at the page. "She seriously did this because Jackson went away with you for the weekend on short notice?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, she's been trying to take over his life and he was stepping back from her, I knew it was coming, but she shot herself in the foot with that." Danny gestured at the page.

"If Jackson has any serious trouble at the school, you call me okay? From these comments I have a bad feeling." John said as he closed the laptop after checking it was okay to do so with Cora.

"I will, his parents have grounded him for a month, possibly two. School, lacrosse and nowhere else, he's not even allowed to run errands. Considering he asked me to keep his phone, I don't think he minds actually." Danny mused as he leaned back into Isaac as he came to stand behind him after he and Cora finished setting the table.

"Will you be able to visit him?" Isaac asked Danny.

"Yeah, more than likely, but no computer, games and stuff, books, schoolwork, maybe swimming if they're feeling generous."

"That sounds okay, let me know if you want me to come with you." Isaac grabbed up two of the plates Peter had served and jerked his head at the table. "Let's eat."

Danny smiled as he followed Isaac to the table and sat beside him. Cora, Peter and the Sheriff sat too. Dinner was like lunch, full of conversation that was in no way boring. And it wasn't silent in any way.

Remembering his silent evening meals with his parents and sister as a child Danny shook his head. He was grateful for Isaac, very grateful. Isaac had not been scared off this evening, he had stood the test of his parents.

Danny would have to tell his sister. Not that she bothered to return any of his e-mails or calls. Pressing his fingers against his heart for a moment, Danny grieved in the middle of a lively Sunday evening meal for the family he might have had, the family he should have had.

His sister had gotten more distant the older she'd become and when she'd left for college she had never come back. Not once. Danny didn't think she ever would. And he knew when he went to college he'd be the same.

And the really shitty thing was, his parents would be happier for it. Danny knew, just as his sister knew that their parents didn't want anyone else around in their lives. Why they'd even had children was beyond him. Of course it was just for appearances sake, he knew that. But still.

Listening to Peter and Cora interact, the years of familial intimacy they had with each other oozing from their very pores. And now Isaac, Peter's soon to be adoptive son. He had a groove in the Hale family as well.

Not quite so intimate. But it would be there soon. And John? Well, he just fit in like he'd been there all along Danny thought. He watched the way Cora crushed lightly on him and then the way he flirted subtly with Peter.

Intimacy of a sexual nature there, but an emotional intimacy, also growing. And Stiles and Derek, well they just completed each other.

Danny only hoped that one day he'd find that special someone that was like the other half of his soul as well. He looked at Isaac as he laughed with Cora about a class they had together and felt himself settle.

It was time to settle himself with his parents, once and for all. And with his sister. But his parents first.

As they say goodnight and Danny takes up his backpack, he and Isaac move to his room.

##########

John watches them go and turns to Peter, Cora had said goodnight a few minutes ago. "I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" He asked quietly, making sure his voice didn't travel even though the bedroom doors were shut.

"You can't stay?" Peter is disappointed.

"Believe me I'd like to, I can't wait until you guys are at your house with its soundproofing because I'll be going home to noise." John felt himself fidgeting. "My son and your nephew are not quiet lovers." He muttered making Peter laugh.

"This apartment must be better soundproofed than your house, I've never heard them."

John shook his head. Stepping forward he brushed his hands over Peter's shoulders. "Isaac isn't eighteen and Danny is, I'm the Sheriff." He says no more as he leans in to kiss Peter, tongue flicking into his mouth, stroking over Peter's piercing.

"Message received and understood, am I going to get into trouble Sheriff?" Peter pulled back and asked him with a flirting look and a flutter of eyelashes.

"With me? Absolutely." John said as a hand skated down Peter's back and cupped a butt cheek. "Legally speaking, for your adoption, I doubt it, especially since Isaac's father is recommending it and no longer fighting custody and is pleading guilty. You're doing good with him Peter, really good, he's like a new boy, young man." John amended.

Peter felt himself flushing under John's praise. "He's easy to love, easy to look after." He says quietly as he leans into John and rests his head on John's solid chest.

"That he is. You'll be good for Danny too, once you find out what happened tonight." John kissed the side of Peter's neck and they both moaned. "I have to go." He pulled away reluctantly and Peter let him go.

"When Isaac's adoption is final, you're staying, you got that?" John looked back at him as he opened the front door and tossing a grin he nodded. "Yes Master."

Eyes narrowing Peter pursed his lips. "Don't you forget you said that, I'm going to take you up on that offer one day soon…boy." John rolled his eyes though his cock jerked in his jeans.

"I look forward to you trying Hale. I look forward to you trying." Peter laughed as John pulled the door shut behind him.

Returning to the kitchen he makes sure it's clean and then deciding to get a start on breakfast he makes up some pancake batter and pops it in the fridge.

##########

Up early the next morning, Peter showers and is in the kitchen making up his pancakes while bacon sizzles as Danny comes in freshly showered. He props his backpack in the hall and slips silently onto a bar stool at the kitchen bench where four places are set.

"The Sheriff didn't stay the night?" He questioned after saying good morning.

"No, not last night." Peter answered as he tossed Danny a smile. "Where's your boyfriend?" He grinned as Danny ducked his head, probably not used to a parent calling his boyfriend his boyfriend.

"In the shower, I wanted to come out and say thank you for letting me stay. Usually I'd go to Jackson's but with his parents grounding him, I didn't want to impose." Peter watched Danny look down at the bench and begin to fiddle with a fork.

"It didn't go so well last night then? Isaac meeting your parents? Do they have an issue with you being gay?" Peter asked quietly as he flipped a pancake onto the stack and poured batter again.

"No, not at all. My parents are just," Danny paused and drank some of the juice Peter had already set out for them all. "Less, absent, careless, uncaring, and emotionally vacuous." He reeled off the words by route, telling Peter they were words he'd used more than once over the years to describe them, either to himself or to others.

"How did they cope with meeting your boyfriend for the first time? Is Isaac the first boyfriend you've introduced to them?" Peter asked these questions together, wanting to get a handle on the issue before Isaac came in.

"Well yeah. I mean, Isaac is my first boyfriend. So yeah." Peter stopped at looked at Danny.

"Isaac is your first boyfriend? You've never dated or gone solo or steady or whatever you call it now with another guy before?" Peter looks at Danny. "By choice I take it?"

"Yeah, I always crushed on Isaac, from the moment I knew I liked guys." Danny looked up at Peter. "I'll do my best by him."

Nodding Peter smiled at him. "I know you will." He didn't use any clichéd threat, though he wanted to.

"I love him." That stopped Peter's smile, mainly because Danny wasn't looking happy about that fact.

"Why is that a problem?" Peter asked him slowly as he continued to cook and pray that neither Isaac nor Cora interrupted them.

"Because when I graduate, I'm leaving for college and I'm not coming back, same as my sister. When she left for college, she didn't come back. Our parents don't care, they say when we go to college we're on our own, legal adults and stuff. They funded her an apartment so she didn't even have to come home for holidays and she didn't. I haven't seen her since she graduated high school nearly six years ago." Looking up at Peter Danny's eyes are pools of black despair. Peter wanted nothing more than to hug it all away thought he knew it wouldn't help, there wasn't anything else he could do.

"So, you tell him. Tell him the truth. Let that be your guide." Peter doesn't know if the truth is the right thing to say or not, but it's the best he can think off. "Isaac is strong, he's had to be Danny, just like you. He can deal with the truth, but not subterfuge. So tell him the truth." Peter finishes the pancakes and switches off the stove, putting the pan in the sink.

He settles beside Danny at the breakfast bar and they're eating when Cora and Isaac come in. They finish breakfast and Peter cleans the kitchen as they all take their leave. Settling down again with a cup of coffee and a muffin, Peter looks out the window, his laptop open in front of him. He's lost in thought until he hears keys in the door.

But it's not Derek who enters. John looks at him. "Derek lent me his keys." He says as he steps forward in a silent, predatory way. Peter stood and met him halfway. His kiss is voracious, he devours John from the inside out.

"Good thinking ninety-nine." He breathes as he steps back and pulls John with him.

##########

Isaac watches Danny, he seems to be a little better than last night. Thinking of dinner Isaac shudders. His parents had been weird, cold and sarcastic at times. Except with each other. He didn't know how it was possible that Danny, Danny who was warm and caring and affectionate could have come from those two people.

He'd have to remember to thank Peter. Danny's mother had indeed tried to get Isaac to take her side in criticism of Danny, over his choice of sport and college and even fashion sense. Isaac had steadfastly taken Danny's side each time and breathed a little easier each time he did because it made Danny relax a bit more.

And a relaxed Danny was a happy Danny to Isaac's mind. But now though, he knew he needed to somehow let Jackson know about what had happened. Jackson was Danny's best friend, not him. Sure he was Danny's boyfriend, and yeah he'd known Danny for years, but Jackson still knew him better.

It was hard though, with all the furore Jackson had created with his public dumping of Lydia. Isaac felt it was almost like he'd stood in the school hallway and yelled she was dumped. It's after the last class has let out and Isaac has gone to the library to study while waiting for Peter to finish work and come pick him up that he comes across Jackson.

Holding his breath, he slides into the seat across from Jackson. "I thought you were grounded?" he questioned quietly.

"I am, my father won't be here for another half an hour, no car either." Jackson answered him without looking. He looked tired Isaac thought.

"Okay, well if you need a lift or anything, Peter will be here soon, he'd be happy to give you a lift home or something." Isaac offered before he took a deep breath and continued before Jackson could answer. "I wanted to talk to you about Danny and his parents."

Jackson looked sharply at him. "You've met them?" He questioned abruptly.

"Yes." Isaac answered.

"As Danny's boyfriend?" He questioned again.

"Yes." Isaac didn't expand, he had a feeling Jackson knew what he was going to say.

"And you survived? Colour me impressed." Jackson says as he stops working and looks at Isaac.

"Well, it was awkward to say the least, part of that because his mother saw me naked, or mostly naked." Isaac said in return without thinking. It's only when he hears Jackson muffle a laugh that he realises what he'd said out loud.

"Shit, sorry dude." He apologised.

"What the fuck for?" Jackson looks at him now like he's an amoeba or something.

"For talking about gay stuff to you." Isaac is used to Scott repeating incessantly about not ever wanting details.

"Dude, it's not a big deal. I'm used to it. Danny and I talk about sex all the time." Jackson said calmly making Isaac's brows rise in shock.

"You never minded that Danny was talking about gay sex?" Jackson shook his head. "How come?"

A snort answers him before anything else. "Because I'm secure in my sexuality? How the fuck do I know? It just is okay, it's like, why is it okay for me to talk about the sex I have but it's not okay for my best friend to talk about the sex he has? Hypocrite much?" Jackson says. He jerks his head at someone and Isaac turns to see Jackson's father standing in the doorway.

Jackson gather's his things and stands. Isaac follows. "I wanted to let you know about last night, so you knew, because you're Danny's best friend." Isaac says as they come up to Jackson's father who nods silently at Isaac. He nods back.

Stopping Jackson shouldered his backpack. "Did he talk about it with you?" He asked quickly.

"No, I didn't try too hard, it felt wrong." Isaac murmured.

"Yeah, it would have been, good call Lahey." Jackson answered him as he began to walk down the hallway toward the front entrance with his father.

"Hale, its Hale now." Isaac said. It wasn't official, but it would be by the end of the month, it was being fast-tracked.

Jackson's father stopped and looked at him. "Peter Hale is adopting you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean yes Sir, he is." Isaac confirmed his question.

"Good, Isaac, good. Tell Peter I said so too." Mr. Whittemore said as he took Jackson by the shoulder and they continued on. "Do you need to use my phone to call Danny? Maybe have him over for dinner?" He heard Jackson's father ask as they walked away.

"Yeah." Jackson answered, the rest of his words lost as the distance lengthened. Sighing deeply, Isaac went to the front entrance of the school and texted Peter that he'd wait there for him.

Twenty minutes later he closes his book and shoves it into his backpack and moves with Cora who'd arrived a few minutes earlier to Peter's vehicle. Isaac got in the front, Cora sat in the back. She got shotgun in the mornings.

"How did driver's ed go?" Peter asked Cora, she had her learners permit finally.

"Excellent, the teachers says I have a natural instinct for the vehicle." She says proudly making both Peter and Isaac smile.

"That is lovely ma cherie, just lovely, we should celebrate." Peter says and Cora laughs.

"When I get my proper license Uncle Peter." She answers and Peter concurs.

Grinning Isaac settles in. Back at home he changes into some sweats and checks his phone. No text from Danny. He hadn't really expected one given that he knew they weren't seeing each other until tomorrow after he and Stiles had their weekly coffee.

He does his homework and then goes out to help Peter with dinner. He's chopping some vegetables for the stir fry when Peter speaks. "How is Danny today?"

"He'll be okay I think, he's a little quiet. It was weird last night. I'm so glad we left when we did. And thank you for telling me to take his side. If you hadn't I don't know how it would have gone. She was so…sneaky about it, I nearly criticised Danny anyway without thinking." Isaac said in a rush.

"I'm glad you didn't. And I'm glad you left and Danny came with you. How did you get away?" Peter asked curiously.

"We didn't, not really. An older guy came up and asked if we'd leave for a few minutes so he could talk confidentially with Danny's parents and Danny took advantage and just said we'd leave and for them to enjoy the night, we left too quick for anyone to say anything." Isaac breathed again.

"Then I made him drive home and grab his stuff for school. I kind of didn't give him a choice about staying over, he was…kind of wrecked you know?" Isaac finished. He put the knife down and washed his hands before he stood with his hands on the sink just breathing himself. "They were so fucking weird Peter." He doesn't worry about swearing in front of Peter. Unlike his father who pretended to be God-fearing until he got down to the basement.

"Not personally no, but I do know what you're talking about yes." Peter didn't mention John and their conversation. "As long as he knows he can talk to you about it, that's what he needs to know Isaac." Peter finished as he switched on the cooktop and began to heat the wok.

Isaac set the table after checking how many there would be for dinner. It was going to be a full house. When the six of them sit down, John in his uniform as he's headed back to work after dinner they talk comfortably and Isaac can't help but be saddened as he knows Danny won't have this conversation in his own home.

When he's had dinner and he and Cora have done the dishes he heads into his bedroom to finish his study. He has Facebook open but minimised and it's flashing at him. It's a friend request.

From Jackson Whittemore. Isaac's eyes round in shock. Scooting into Cora's room he shoves his laptop in her face. Her eyes widen as well. "Wow, what'd you do to earn that? He's not gay too is he?" She sounded horrified and Isaac grinned knowing why.

"Nope, I just told him Danny was upset is all. But I didn't think he had access to a computer at all while he was grounded." Isaac mused.

"Are you going to accept?" Cora asked him as she sat back down at her own desk.

"Yeah, I mean, Danny will be at college next year, I don't know where we're going in that respect, if I can develop a friendship with Jackson that would be cool, and then I'd have you and Scott and Jackson." Isaac said. "Mind you, I don't think he'd want to be friends with me, but you never know." He clicked to accept the request and then grinned at Cora. "Done."

She shook her head. "Don't sell yourself short Isaac, you're a good friend, my best friend as you know and soon you'll be my cousin of sorts, you're an amazing guy. Either as a boyfriend or a friend." Cora stood and hugged him and he hugged her back, burying his head in her neck as he held the laptop closed against her back.

When they pull away Isaac grins. "Thanks Cora, you're my best friend too."

Moving back into his room, Isaac opens his laptop to continue study. A few minutes later Facebook pings signifying a private message. Opening it he sees its from Jackson.

_'_ _Thanks for the friend, Danny came over for dinner, he'll be okay. But you be cool when he talks to you, because he's going to talk to you.'_

Frowning Isaac sent back. _'You're welcome and I will. And I thought you didn't have access to the internet? Danny said you were grounded and it was banned?'_

_'_ _Got special permission from my Dad, he's standing over my shoulder right now watching every word I type.'_

_'_ _Oh well…Hi Mr. Whittemore, Peter says thank you. And okay, I'll see you in school then Jackson.'_

Isaac waited for Jackson's confirmation and then he logged off and closed Facebook down altogether and returned to his study.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night Isaac has finished his homework and study and is in the lounge playing a game with Cora when Danny arrives. He sits and laughs at he and Cora's antics. Isaac knew he was hopeless at video games, he just didn't have enough practice on them.

It's just them for dinner, no Stilinski's at all. Conversation flows easily and Isaac sees Danny soak up their openness like a sponge. When they've had dinner and dessert, they all go their separate ways. Cora and Derek to watch a movie and Peter to continue some work after prepping breakfast.

Isaac and Danny head to his room. Danny isn't staying the night though. Lying down together, Isaac kisses Danny. "Missed you." He mutters as he straddles Danny's body, knees on either side of his hips and arms straight on either side of Danny's shoulders.

Leaning down, he kisses Danny again, slow and long, their tongues rasping against each other. Isaac pulls back and reaches over his head to pull off his t-shirt. Then he grabs Danny's and hauls it off as well. "We were interrupted on Sunday." He growls, surprised at the rasp of his own voice.

"We were, your, Peter okay with us doing this here? I mean, with Cora and everything?" Danny asked as he arched his neck back, baring it for Isaac's mouth to suck on.

"Mmm, yeah. He's okay with it." Isaac slid his hands down Danny's chest, fingers flicking at his nipples lightly.

Moaning, Danny reached for Isaac's belt and unbuckled it slowly. "Are you sure?" He questioned quietly as he unbuttoned and unzipped, hand pushing inside. He gasped as he realised that underneath his jeans, Isaac was naked, like he had been some weekends ago.

"I'll never get used to you doing that for me." Danny said as he pulled on Isaac's cock. His hands moved around Isaac's body, sliding on his skin as they pushed his jeans down his hips, exposing his butt to Danny's warm palms.

"Fuck, yes. Touch me." Isaac pulled off Danny's neck long enough to moan his request, then his mouth moved back down Danny's torso and he sucked on Danny's nipples, tugged them with his teeth and flicked them with his tongue.

Danny pushed up on Isaac, tugged on his jeans and helped Isaac remove them, then his own jeans and briefs were dispatched as well, leaving them naked. "I still feel weird about doing this with them here." Danny muttered.

Pulling back, Isaac looked at him closely for several minutes. Then he lay down on his side, pillowing his head on his hand. "Fair enough, what limits to you want to set for here when we're not alone then?"

"Limits? I don't know, I..."

Interrupting him Isaac questioned further. "Is it Cora or Peter?" He asked Danny.

"I feel like I'm kind of abusing Peter's hospitality or something. He's been so cool." Danny finally ventured.

Stroking a hand over Danny's smooth abdomen and down through his wiry pubic hair to his softened cock, Isaac grasped it and tugged on it gently, getting it hard again. "It's okay, he told me that he trusted me and that if I wanted to have sex with you, or when I was ready, he'd rather I do it here instead of out in public or somewhere we could get in trouble."

Isaac bent forward and brushed his lips over Danny's as he slowly brought Danny's cock to full hardness again. "And, I know he told the same thing to Cora, because we were both sitting at the kitchen table with Derek." He finished by scooting down on the bed and taking Danny's cock in his mouth, sucking strongly.

"Dude, fuck." Danny moaned as his back arched, he tried to push his hips up but Isaac held them imprisoned, holding Danny captive, making him go at his pace as he sucked and licked at Danny's cock. "You are the best cocksucker." He muttered.

Isaac froze. And Danny cursed. "Isaac." Isaac pulled off Danny's cock and looked up at him.

"It's okay, just threw me is all." Isaac said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry dude." Danny sat up and pulled Isaac to him. "I know you said anything I do doesn't remind you of him, but that was something I said and it's obvious that that did." He stroked his hands down Isaac's back as he curled into Danny and pushed. Danny fell back, bringing Isaac down with him.

"Not for the reason you think though." Isaac said finally as he sat back up, pulling out of Danny's arms. "I need to talk to Peter about this Danny." He moved off the bed leaving Danny feeling cold and began to dress again.

Getting up to do the same, Danny silently cursed his stupidity. "Hey, it's okay, it's not you, it's not even me. It's just, I talk to Peter you know. He's been through a lot as well and he understands." Isaac hugged Danny and he returned the hug tightly.

"It's like, how you talk to Jackson about your family but not me. It's okay because Jackson is your best friend, your, you know uh, confidante?" Isaac questioned.

Danny nodded and relaxed a little. "You don't mind that I haven't talked to you about that yet?"

Isaac shook his head, "Not at all. If you do or don't it's up to you and I respect that. But I expect the same respect in return." Isaac said, his second sentence was said more hesitantly though.

And Danny understood. Having that comparison, he got it, what Isaac was trying to say. "Yeah, I get it Isaac, I do. Walk me to the door and I'll see you in school yeah?" Isaac nodded and grinned as he tossed Danny his shirt.

"Hell to the yeah, I'll be at your lacrosse game on Friday too, want to come over for dinner after?" Isaac asked him. He knew that they'd be alone, Cora was staying with Erica and Peter was going out with John and Derek and Stiles always went out on a Friday and stayed at Stiles' house.

"Sounds cool, that'd be great thanks." Isaac walked Danny to the door and they kissed goodnight. He waited until Danny had gotten on the elevator and the doors had closed before he closed the apartment door and locked the deadbolt since everyone was in for the night.

Derek comes down the hall as he does so. "You lock up? Cool, thanks Is." He said as he turned around. "Night." He called back to Isaac. Isaac stood there.

Is, he'd called Isaac Is? He had a nickname? Grinning like a loon, Isaac walked back to his room, seeing a light under Peter's door he knocked hesitantly.

"Entre." Rolling his eyes, Isaac opened the door.

"Can't help yourself with the foreign languages can you?" He said as he came in and shut the door behind him.

"Nope, I speak them so why shouldn't I use them?" Peter questioned him with a grin as he shucked his t-shirt and unbuckled his jeans. He was already barefoot. "Hold on, just let me get changed." He said as he grabbed up a pair of pyjama bottoms and headed into his bathroom.

Isaac flung himself across the bed and closed his eyes as he waited for Peter. He heard water running and then Peter cleaning his teeth. The rustle of clothes through the half-open door and then the odd grunt as Peter moisturised his burned skin.

Waiting, Isaac thought about what Danny had said to him. "I feel weird." He said, loud enough for Peter to hear.

Not answering, Peter comes in a few minutes later, now dressed in his pyjama bottoms that hang low enough on his hips Isaac can see what his underwear had hid when Peter had shown him his burns.

The burns came around to the front of his thigh, moved across his groin and disappeared down toward his dick. Looking away, Isaac swallowed. It didn't matter, whatever Peter looked like, John didn't care and from the smiles the two of them sported of a morning when they'd spent the night together, Isaac knew they satisfied each other.

And he'd been messing around with Danny long enough to know that there were multiple ways for guys to do that with each other. Plus, Peter had been frank enough with him to show him stuff online.

Shaking his head, Isaac rolled over and sat up. Peter lay down on the bed after pulling back the covers and rearranged his pillows so he was reclining comfortably.

"Hit me then boy, why are you feeling weird? Did you and Danny have sex?" He questioned quietly.

"No, but Danny said something when I was," Isaac stopped and swallowed before continuing, "Sucking his cock. He said that I was the best cocksucker. Reminded me of how I learned to suck a cock and I stopped."

Sighing, Isaac stood and stretched. "Then Danny thought I'd stopped because he'd made me think bad memories. But it wasn't that, that wasn't why I stopped." Sinking down on the bed again, Isaac rolled over on his side and looked at Peter looking down at him now.

There was no judgement in Peter's face, no condemnation. Nothing but acceptance for whatever Isaac was going to say. And love, Isaac could see that, that Peter loved him. And he loved Peter, he couldn't wait until he could get his license changed from Lahey to Hale.

Peter moved a little and looped an arm around Isaac's shoulders and he settled into Peter's side gently as it was his burned side. "What was it then Is?" He asked quietly.

And there it was, his nickname again. It made everything okay. "That I was grateful. That I was grateful my father had abused me sexually because it meant I was good at cocksucking, so I could impress my boyfriend." Isaac whispered the thought. "That is a fucked up thought Peter, you can't tell me it's not."

"I damn well can tell you it's not a fucked up thought Isaac Hale, it's natural is what it is." Peter held Isaac to him and stroked his palm warmly down his arm, over and over. "And I'll tell you something equally fucked up. I'm grateful that your father did what he did, because it brought you to me, so I could be your parent instead of your father. If he'd been a decent father, you wouldn't be here with me now." Peter whispered to him as he kissed the top of Isaac's curly head.

Pushing back, Isaac sat up and looked at Peter. "I never thought of that, that you'd think that way too. I mean, I know we kind of talked about it, but," He shook his head. "I'm just not going to think about it, I had the thought, it's weird like I said, but I don't need to like, obsess on it." He shook his head.

Then, looking Peter straight in the eye he stared him down. "And neither do you, no feeling guilty. It is what it is. I mean if you want to do that you'd have to go back and say psycho bitch was something to be grateful for because she caused all of this, all of that." Isaac gestured at Peter's burned skin as he spoke and Peter nodded.

"True enough Is, true enough. Now, it's a school night, you need to get to bed." He jerked his head and Isaac grinned at him as he slid off the bed.

"I do." He stooped back down again and hugged Peter quickly. "Thanks Peter." And he was gone, leaving Peter's heard quaking in joy. But it gave him another thought. Getting up he moved out of his room and back up the hall to Derek's.

Knocking, he heard Derek's call for him to enter. He's settled in for the night, covers tossed haphazardly over him telling Peter he'd been lying naked on the bed.

Going over and mirroring Isaac he flopped down on the foot of Derek's bed. "When you get house keys cut for all of us, can you get a set cut for John too please?" He asked quietly as Derek shut his book and looked over at him.

"Sure, has John given you a set?" Peter shook his head.

"No, I don't expect him to. And I'll not be giving him a set for here either, but the house will be different, Stiles will be living there with us, so it's only proper that John have a set to there." He finished.

"Lame excuse." Derek calls him on it as he knew he would.

"Best I've got for now, we haven't, what's the phrase they're using now?" Peter broke off and clicked his fingers sharply, "That's it, on that show I love, Awkward. They call it DTR for 'defining the relationship' well we haven't done that yet. I don't know if we ever will, we just…are." He says after thinking about he and John.

"That I get and sure." Derek said. He was handling the construction. Apart from the inside and the outdoor kitchens and where he and Cora wanted their bedrooms and bathrooms and closets, the house was Derek's baby.

"Thanks nephew. So how have things been lately?" Peter is asking about he and Stiles, not how work has been, they work together, he knows how that goes. They have twice weekly meetings about their finances in general, the businesses they have in town and what Peter is looking to expand to.

"Good, Stiles has had interest in the graphic novel for an online release, it's been fun drawing for it, working with him. I'm glad he colours though." Derek said as he settled in for a talk.

"So you do the outlines and what not the, what are they called, text boxes? And then Stiles colours and does the dialogue?" Peter asked. He'd read a couple of graphic novels now that Stiles had gotten Derek involved in his own.

"Yeah and dialogue boxes, the panels and shit. Yeah. It's been educational." Derek snorted a little and Peter laughed.

"I get that, I'm glad you found each other Derek, you deserve to be happy you know, we all do, even if it's just to shove it to psycho bitch rotting down in hell." Peter said decidedly as he got up again.

"Thanks Uncle Peter, we do, all of us." Derek answered with a grin.

Feeling his heart turn over Peter swallowed. It wasn't often that Derek called him uncle anymore, he treasured when it did happen. "Its like all the shit had to happen to give us the happiness you know?" Derek continued.

Peter nodded, "I do know and I agree, wholeheartedly." He hesitated, "Its wrong but I'm glad Isaac's father did what he did, because it brought Isaac to me. He just admitted he was glad his father did what he did, because in a roundabout way, it brought him Danny." Peter didn't go into detail, that was a private conversation between he and Isaac and Danny if he chose to share it with him.

"I hear that." Derek concurred softly. Peter nodded at him and they grinned together for a second before he moved out of Derek's room and closed the door behind him.

His phone is vibrating on his bedside table when he returns to his bedroom and he closes the door.

It's John, Peter answers with a smile.

##########

Danny breathes deeply as he lets the shower warm him up. It had been raining and windy for this evening's game. They'd won, thanks to Jackson. Danny was thankful most of the lacrosse players had ignored the issues with Jackson's dumping of Lydia and still obeyed his orders on the field at least.

"Good game man, see you tomorrow?" Jackson said as he switched off his shower.

"Yeah, are you sure its okay for me to bring Isaac and Cora?" Danny double checked with Jackson. "Your parent's won't mind?"

"Nah, I checked, both of them are okay to come with you." Jackson wrapped the towel around his waist and waited for Danny to finish rinsing his hair and shut off his own shower. They walk out to the locker room together and dry off and dress. Isaac sticks his head in as they're grabbing their stuff.

"Hey, Jackson, your Dad asked me to tell you he's waiting at the car." He said quietly, making sure his voice didn't carry.

Nodding his head Jackson grabbed his stuff. "Thanks Hale, see you tomorrow." He nodded at Danny and walked out. He's a half a dozen steps out of the locker room when someone steps in front of him.

"Hey, if I friend you on Facebook, will you friend me back?" Jackson stops and looks at her. It takes him several seconds to realise its Cora Hale, a sophomore.

"What? Why would you want to friend me? We don't even know each other" He asked her as he started walking again.

"You friended my best friend, I'm coming to your house tomorrow for a movie, our best friends are dating, it figures in." She walks beside him, keeping up despite his fast strides.

She follows him silently out of the school and over to his father's car. Jackson stops as his father looks at him with Cora. Rolling his eyes he turns. "Yeah, Dad can I get some Facebook time tonight to accept Cora's friend request, she's Isaac's best friend and soon to be cousin or something when his adoption is final. As she said, our best friends are dating."

Shaking his head, Jackson continues. "Dad, this is Cora, she'll be coming over tomorrow with Danny and Isaac, Cora, this is my dad."

"Hi Mr. Whittemore, it's nice to meet you." Cora nodded at him as she spoke with a smile on her face. She didn't, Jackson noticed put out her hand first, but waited for his father to decide if he would shake hands with her as he was the adult.

"Hello Cora, it's a pleasure to meet you. Would you and Isaac like to stay for dinner tomorrow evening?" Jackson gapes at his father. The only person he'd ever issued a dinner invitation to was Danny. Not even Lydia had rated a personal dinner invitation from his dad.

"I'd love to, I'm sure Isaac will too, can we let you know for sure tomorrow? I don't think Peter has anything planned." Cora looked at Jackson and grinned. Jackson shook his head. The girl was freaking crazy.

"That would be fine, you'll excuse us now. You don't need a lift home?" Jackson's father asked as he opened the driver's side door.

"No sir, Isaac drove us and he's right over there." Cora gestured and Jackson saw him waiting with Danny who waved at him. Waving back, Jackson slid into the car.

He listened idly to the rest of the conversation between his father and Cora but didn't partake in it.

But when his father got in and backed out before putting the car into gear and driving away, Jackson found himself watching Cora's shadow in his rear view mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

No sooner were they home than Cora left again, taking some food Peter had prepared with her, she left Danny alone in the apartment with Isaac. He swallowed when Isaac mentioned casually that Peter wouldn't be back tonight and Derek and Stiles weren't expected back until late.

He'd wanted to talk and now he had the opportunity. Sinking down on Isaac's bed, Danny watched Isaac hang up his coat and put his boots away. "Isaac, you know how I'm graduating early right?" Danny asked him eventually.

Turning Isaac looked at him. "Of course." He said as he came to sit down on the bed as well.

"Well, when I start college, my family are done with me, they'll financially support me for all of college and for a year after, then I'm on my own. Once I leave, I won't be back." Danny finished on a rush.

He breathed deeply as he tried to work around what else he wanted to say. Isaac's hand started stroking calmly up and down his back. "It's okay, whatever it is Danny, it's okay, just tell me." Isaac continued, his voice a soothing monotone.

"I love you Isaac, but I can't come back here, or at least not for years. This place, it's my parents you know? I always swore once I left I wouldn't come back, no matter what, I love you but I still don't want to come back here." Danny found his eyes watering even though there was no wind in Isaac's room.

It took him several moments to realise he was crying. "I'm sorry Is, I can't come back, not even for you." He finished on a whisper. Isaac's hand never faltered in stroking up and down his back.

Not when Danny confessed he loved him, not when he said he couldn't come back, not even for Isaac himself. The whole time, he just stroked up and down Danny's back.

Sniffing, Danny rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes and across his face. He stood suddenly and paced around Isaac's room several times before he looked at Isaac. "Well? Don't you have anything to say?"

Leaning back on the bed, Isaac looked at Danny, he watched him begin to pace again while he thought. What could he say? He'd never ask Danny to stay, or even come back. He could hope he would and he'd have to somehow make that obvious, but that was all.

The rest was in Danny's hand. "You know why I accepted Jackson's friend request on Facebook?" He asked Danny after several more minutes.

"What? No, why?" Danny asked him with an exasperated tone in his voice.

"Because I know you'll be gone Danny. And I'm okay with that. Is it a shock that you won't be coming back at all? Yes it is. But you're mad if you think I'm going to dump you or be mad at you or not understand why you're not coming back." Isaac paused and it is his turn to think before he speaks.

"Honestly, if I hadn't met Peter?" He looked up at Danny, "The moment I turned eighteen, I would have been out of here so fast you wouldn't see me for dust." He finished finally.

Standing he moved to Danny. "So, will I be upset? Yes, will I miss you? Fuck yes, will I stop you from going or tell you not to go? No way in hell. You need to go, you fucking go and you don't fucking look back, not now, not ever. Not once, you got that?" He gripped Danny's shoulders as he spoke, then pulled him into a hug when he'd finished speaking.

Danny clung to him and Isaac rocked him slowly, side to side until he calmed down again. When he pulled back he muttered he had to use the bathroom. Isaac let him go and moved out of his bedroom and back to the kitchen. He took out the plates Peter had left and stuck one in the microwave to reheat.

Danny came in as he was taking that plate out and putting in the second. "Where did Cora go?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse.

"She's spending the night with Erica, they've become friends which is cool. They're trying to figure out how to get this guy to notice Erica." Isaac rolled his eyes and Danny snuffed a laugh.

Taking out the second plate as it beeped, Isaac set it on the counter where two place settings were already laid out. He pours some juice and he and Danny eat. Danny insists on cleaning the kitchen so Isaac sits and lets him as he watches.

He knows what he wants to happen tonight, but he has something to speak to Danny about first. "Danny, what I spoke to Peter about the other night? About what you said," He paused as Danny finished in the kitchen and came around to sit on the bar stool beside him.

"It was that, I was kind of grateful my dad abused me, because it meant I was good enough to impress you at cock-sucking and that felt weird to confess, to mention." He said as he looked at Danny.

"It's not, I mean, my family are so absent, I've been going to doctor's appointments on my own since my sister left town like six years ago, my parents gave me my own bank account then and told me to manage it so I always had savings, they've never come to a school event unless it's been compulsory, when I've been sick, I've had to call the school myself and then they call my parents to confirm it." Danny took a sip of the juice he was still drinking before continuing.

"The thing is, if they didn't do that? I'd have no fucking clue how to live on my own, if they weren't so fucking absent mentally I wouldn't be able to cope, I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. Now I know I'll leave and I'll thrive, because of how they've treated me Isaac. So, it's not completely the same, but it's similar enough that I get it. And it's okay." Danny spoke softly as he leaned in and kissed Isaac on the lips.

Returning the kiss, Isaac leaned to Danny as well. "I've been a bad influence on you Danny, making you swear and shit." He says with a grin as he pulls away.

"That you have Isaac Hale, that you have." Slipping his fingers through Isaac's curly hair, Danny marvels at it's softness. "Jackson called you my moppet because of your hair you know." He mentioned casually, waiting for the explosion.

It didn't come, what came was a laugh. "Yeah? Guess I'll have to think of a suitable nickname for him then." Isaac laughed again, then he slid off the stool and bent over Danny's lap, nuzzling his cock, mouthing it through Danny's jeans.

"I want this tonight Danny, inside me, hard and fast and hot and exploding inside me, you up for that?" Isaac stood up and looked at Danny.

Swallowing convulsively, Danny stared at Isaac, "Are you sure? Because I want to, but I don't want you to be saying yes just because I'm not going to be sticking around Isaac, I want you to say yes this time because its what you want and something you're going to want me to repeat. Once hasn't been enough. You're going to be one of two things I miss when I leave." Danny leans in and kisses him again.

"I'm sure Danny, I would have let you fuck me on Tuesday night but you were weird because we weren't alone." Isaac answered him honestly as he let Danny kiss down his neck. "I've got stuff in my bedroom, but Danny?" He stopped tugging Danny's hand to get him to move back to the bedroom and looked at him. Waiting for Danny to stop and acknowledge him. "I expect to return the favour you know."

Closing his eyes, Danny nodded. "I want that so much." He whispered as he looked at Isaac. "You have no idea how much."

A smile flitted across Isaac's face. "Yeah I do, I figure you want me as much as I want you." He began to move back to his bedroom again and when Danny followed him inside, he flipped the lock on the door and switched off the overhead light.

The light from the bedside table cast a soft romantic glow around the room. Isaac moved to the bedside table and opened it, taking out a bottle of lube a strip of condoms. He placed them on the side of the bed and then leaned back into Danny's embrace as he moved up behind Isaac and slid his arms around Isaac's waist.

Kissing the back of Isaac's neck, Danny moved his hands up his body, fingers gliding over his nipples through the t-shirt he was still wearing. Letting his head fall back, Isaac turned it to the side and Danny took a sloppy kiss, one of his hands coming up to clasp Isaac's neck, holding him in place.

"If I do anything, touch you anyway you're not comfortable with, you tell me Isaac, understand?" Danny asked him, making sure he understood he was serious.

"I will Danny, you have my word." Isaac slipped back into his more formal way of speaking, instead of the more casual, modern way of speaking that Danny noticed he'd started to use since he'd stopped living with his father.

Turning Isaac to him, Danny pushed him suddenly so he fell back on the bed with a bounce. Then he straddles Isaac, his own hardening cock pressing against Isaac's making him push up into Danny.

Grinning, Danny pushed down on him a few times. "Like that do you baby?" He asked in a husky tone of voice.

"I like it a lot." Isaac answered as his fingers twisted in his t-shirt before he hooked it up and over his head, leaving him naked to the waist.

"I like the naked look on you, let's get you out of everything." Danny said as he stood back up and bent down, undoing and sliding Isaac's belt off, undoing his jeans an pulling them down his legs along with his briefs.

Then he stands and just looks, Isaac is flushed, his skin a rosy hue that Danny loves and his cock is hardening even as he watches. Danny toes out of his shoes and then pulls his own shirt off, unbuckling his belt, he undoes his jeans and pushes everything down.

Stepping out, he takes off his socks as well. Now he's as naked as Isaac. "What position do you want Is? I want you to be comfortable." He asks as he takes up the lube.

"I want to face you, I've done research, I know it's not the best, but its what I want." Isaac answered him as he scooted back further on the bed.

"It's fine, I like it that way to be honest but I've only done it that way with one other guy." He says as he kneels on the bed. Watching Isaac, Danny sees him swallow, his cock is softening just a little.

So he props the lube by Isaac's hip and leans over him, exactly how Isaac had leaned over him on Tuesday night. "Mmm, you smell amazing." Nosing along Isaac's neck, Danny inhaled deeply, making Isaac shiver and move a little on the bed.

He glanced down and was happy to see his cock hardening again. And so Danny begins to seduce Isaac, wanting him to be nothing but a pile of mushy arousal by the time he even gets to his backside, never mind enters him.

Kissing slowly down Isaac's neck, Danny's fingers flick at his nipples, before they stroke the sting away.

He brings forth every trick he's learnt since he himself became sexually active, every trick he's wanted to try on someone, every trick he's seen watching porn, wanting, needing Isaac to be so aroused he feels no pain, only pleasure.

Though he remembers last weekend, talking Isaac to an orgasm when he'd gotten him to come talking about pleasured pain. But that was something for another day.

But still, he flicks at Isaac's skin occasionally, soothing immediately with his lips and tongue. And it works. Isaac is writhing on the bed by the time Danny reaches his hips.

Pinning him lightly, Danny sucks on Isaac's skin, deliberately bruising him there, wanting him to carry a reminder of what they've done together tomorrow and beyond. Settling in between Isaac's spread thighs he inhales, scenting Isaac, almost memorising him now he knows that he'll be leaving him one day.

He buries the thought that he'd confessed his love and Isaac hadn't said he'd loved him back. He didn't need to, shouldn't have to love Danny just because Danny had fallen in love with him. That maybe it's payback for all the nameless faces he's hooked up with using his fake ID only to turn around and promise to call but deliberately lose their number.

Pulling off Isaac's now bruised skin with a slurping sound, Danny sits back and then picks up the lube, he squirts some onto his hand and cups it to warm it before he then surprises Isaac by gliding it onto his own cock, then he moves over Isaac and begins to thrust his hips down, sliding his now slippery cock over Isaac's, slow and sinuous.

"Oh fuck, that's, fuck." Isaac tosses his head back and arches his back even as his hips begin to move.

"Don't come yet." Danny says to him.

"You, I can't wait." Isaac says and then moans a protest when Danny stops.

"Sorry, but I want you to come when I'm inside you, I need to feel that." Danny said, he needed that memory to take with him when he left and went home to his empty house. His parents had gone away every weekend without fail since he'd turned sixteen.

"Oh God." Isaac moaned as Danny pulled back and glided his fingers up and down his cock teasingly.

"Not even close Hale, not even close." Danny used Isaac's new surname deliberately and was rewarded by Isaac shuddering.

Taking more lube, Danny smeared it over his fingers and then began to tease Isaac's hole. Not pushing in straight away as he knew from what Isaac had said that his father had done. His father had just fucked him, dry and raw with no preparation.

Danny was not going to do anything like that to Isaac. He deserved better, every time, he deserved better.

And so, he teased Isaac, sliding his fingers over his rim, teasing his muscle, letting his fingers catch on the little wrinkles there, but he didn't push. He was waiting for something he had a feeling, just a feeling Isaac could do. Something he'd only seen an experienced bottom do in porn.

There is was, Isaac pushed himself open for Danny on a moan. Accepting his invitation, Danny pushed two fingers inside Isaac as he'd done last weekend. This time though he scissored them, stretching Isaac.

He watched Isaac's face all the while, making sure he was feeling only pleasure. From his movements and moans he thought he was succeeding. "God Danny, if you don't…" Isaac threatened him suddenly making Danny huff a laugh.

He stroked his other hand up and down his own cock and tugged on his own balls a little. Then he wiped his hand and grabbed the strip of condoms even as his other hand continued to push into Isaac, teasing him still.

Danny looked up to see Isaac's eyes open and watching him closely. "You okay?" He asked as Danny stared at him.

"I'm good, just nervous. It's your first time, I've never been with a virgin before." Danny says. He knows technically it's not Isaac's first time having anal sex.

But he considers it Isaac's his first real consensual time. And that makes all the difference in the world.

"Danny, I swear to God, I'm so ready that if you don't stick your cock in my ass right fucking now, I'm going to get the Fleshjack Peter bought me and take care of myself." Isaac threatened him as he pushed up on his elbows.

Freezing, Danny looked at Isaac. "You've got a Fleshjack?" He questioned in a cracked voice.

Rolling his eyes Isaac nodded. "Do you have a problem with me having a sex toy?" He questioned almost querulously.

Not being able to prevent his laugh, Danny shook his head. "Where is it? I want you to fuck it when I fuck you." He said instead. He watched Isaac's skin flush again and grinned. Perfect.

Glancing around his eyes lighted on the bedside table Isaac had drawn the lube from and he reaches for it even as Isaac lunges for it.

They wrestle and Danny finds himself moaning along with Isaac as they rub on each other. Danny can't get any purchase with one of his hands so slick, but he doesn't let Isaac pin him either. His hand reaches the bedside table and slips off before he manages to grip it and pull on it so hard he pulls it off the runners and it lands on the carpet with a thud and rattle of the contents.

Looking down Danny sees the Fleshjack. It was a clear one, not one that looked like a fake penis or a flesh coloured one. "Cool, I've one like this too." He says as he pulls it up. He turns and Isaac turns with him, defeated now and hanging his head.

"Is, why would I have an issue with this? I think it's hot, I love mine. And I'm looking forward to seeing this on you while I fuck you." He says bluntly.

He watches Isaac bite his lip and then speak, "You don't mind that I've used that, before I fuck you?"

"God no, not at all." Danny pushes the Fleshjack into Isaac's hands. "But you prep it, I don't know how much lube you like to use and stuff." He says as he watches closely so he knows how Isaac likes it prepped for next time.

Picking up the condoms he tears one-off and then opens it up. He strokes it down his cock, letting Isaac watch him, getting more turned on by it. He waits while Isaac preps the Fleshjack and then takes it from him.

"Okay, this first?" Danny jiggles the Fleshjack, "Or me?" He asks, waiting for Isaac to decide.

"You first." Isaac doesn't hesitate as he spreads his legs again and then reaches for a pillow and shoves it under his hips.

Grinning, Danny rests the toy on Isaac's stomach as he pushes his cock toward Isaac's well-lubed hole. He pushes gently against it and feels Isaac's searing heat on the head of his cock through the thin barrier of latex.

"Fuck, dude you're so hot." He says as he begins to push in, inch by torturous inch.

"Danny." Isaac moaned as his hands fisted in the bedclothes. "Don't stop." He said as he pushed down on Danny's cock, opened himself for Danny, letting him slide in.

"Isaac!" Danny gasped as Isaac opened for him. "Jesus fuck!" He exclaimed.

"That's a good curse?" Isaac asked nervously.

"Fuck yes it's a good curse." Danny feels wrecked, like he was the one being fucked.

He was, he realised suddenly. He might be the one penetrating Isaac, but Isaac was very much in charge. And he was…okay with that. Surprisingly okay with that.

"You are hot, so hot." Danny said as he leaned down and took Isaac's mouth in a bruising kiss. "If I'm too rough, you stop me okay?" He asked as he pulled back.

He waited until Isaac nodded and then picked up the Fleshjack. Then he grinned at Isaac and watched as Isaac frowned back at him.

"You look like you've won the lottery or something." He said, making Danny grin more. Then he flexed his abs and hunched over even as he pushed the last inch into Isaac's ass, seating himself fully.

And then he opened his mouth and sucked on Isaac's semi-erect cock making Isaac jerk and moan in shock even as his cock leapt to attention.

"Holy fucking shit!" Isaac exclaimed. Danny grinned around his cock and sucked him down. He felt Isaac's hands fist in his hair as much as they could and push him down.

Fucking his hips as much as he could in the awkward position, Danny sucked Isaac until he was fully hard and then pulled off and looked up.

Isaac's eyes were closed now, his body glistening in perspiration as he breathed hard and fast, as if he'd just run a marathon. Shaking his head and feeling proud, Danny slipped the Fleshjack over Isaac's cock, laughing a little when Isaac opened his eyes and moaned.

"You are going to kill me Danny Mahealani." Isaac said as he pouted at Danny.

Laughing Danny shook his head. "Guys gotta have a party trick." He said in a fake announcers voice.

"Party trick my ass, you knew that would wreck me, you fucking knew it." Isaac swore at him as he jerked and pushed himself down on Danny's cock. "My turn." He said with a grin as he batted Danny's hands away from the Fleshjack on his cock.

And Danny realised while Isaac was obviously okay with bottoming for him, he had a distressing feeling he was never going to be in any sort of control as Isaac began to fuck both the Fleshjack and Danny himself.

"Oh fuck." Danny swore as he felt the heat of Isaac move up and down on his cock. He watched as Isaac fucked the Fleshjack up and down on his own cock and when he pulled it off, Isaac moved down on Danny and vice versa.

And then Danny moaned loudly, heedless of anyone having possibly come home as he felt Isaac's internal muscles, muscles that he'd only had a hint of down in the basement of his home ages ago began to work on him.

"Oh God, Isaac…" Danny trailed off as words failed him. He felt his balls drawing up and knew he was going to come and come soon. "Going to come soon." He moaned again as Isaac's muscles began to work him harder.

Leaning down, Danny braced his trembling arms and kissed Isaac again. His mouth slashing violently over Isaac's, grateful that Isaac kissed him back just has harshly. His hands moved and he grasped Isaac's hips, pulling him down on his cock as he pushed, forcing him to bottom out on Danny's dick violently.

"Danny!" Isaac gasped and Danny shouted Isaac's name in return as he felt Isaac's ass begin to milk him in orgasm, drawing his own out of him in return.

Falling forward, Danny lay on Isaac in exhaustion. Isaac's cock, still inside the Fleshjack is sandwiched between them.

After a couple of minutes, Danny stirs and manages to push his still trembling arms up and grab the base of the condom as he slowly pulls his cock carefully out of Isaac's ass. He brushes his fingers over Isaac's entrance softly, helping the muscles close back up and then removes the condom and ties it off.

Isaac sits up and pulls of the Fleshjack. They look at each other quietly for a moment. Not awkward, but uncertain. And Danny's heart falters when Isaac smiles at him as he leans forward and kisses Danny softly.

Kissing him back, Danny slides a hand around the back of Isaac's neck and holds him close. When Isaac pulls back, they're both smiling and neither of them are feeling uncertain anymore.

Watching as Isaac rolls off the bed, Danny follows him to the bathroom where he grabs up a piece of towelling to wrap the condom in before he tosses it in the bin.

Using the toilet while Isaac cleans the Fleshjack, Danny washes his hands after and they move back to the bedroom after.

They still haven't spoken. Danny watches Isaac pick up his clothes and toss them into a chair though he folds Danny's and sets his shoes neatly beside the chair. Then he turns to Danny.

Opening his arms, Danny is gratified when Isaac moves into them quickly. "Can you stay the night?" Isaac asked him in a whisper.

Glancing at the time, Danny is shocked to see it's still not even ten in the evening. "Come home with me to grab some clothes?" He asks Isaac.

"Sure." Isaac nods and grabs up his clothes and they both dress. Moving through the apartment they're out the door and down in Danny's car before they speak again.

"Thanks Danny, that was amazing." Isaac finally said.

"Back at you dude." Danny answers and they both grin.

##########

Following Danny upstairs at his house, Isaac sits on his bed as Danny moves around the room grabbing his stuff as well as some schoolwork, not knowing what time he'll return tomorrow.

"So where is your Fleshjack then?" Isaac asks him out of the blue making Danny's cock jerk in his jeans.

Finishing his packing, Danny moves to his closet and takes down a box. He hesitates before looking at Isaac and deciding to show him everything. So he walks the box over and puts it on the bed beside Isaac before sitting on the other side of it.

Isaac blinks. "Wow." He says no more as his eyes rove over the contents of the box. Danny finds himself fidgeting. He'd never thought he had much stuff before but now he wondered. Then he thought that was stupid,

Isaac didn't have any experience, he was bound to think more than the Fleshjack was wow worthy.

But Isaac surprises him. "You have a Jake Bass Fleshjack?" He held it in his hand and continued. "His ass no less, do you have a type Danny?" His question is both sly and sexually suggestive and leaves Danny floundering.

"I met him." He said, flustered beyond belief.

"Colour me impressed." Isaac said as he grinned and fondled Jake Bass' Fleshjack.

"You're messing with me." Danny realised. "How the hell do you know who he is anyway?" He grumbled as he shoved his Jake Bass Fleshjack – that he'd had autographed and never used - back into his box and picked it up.

Moving it back to the closet, he puts the lid on and shoves it back onto the shelf.

"Stiles." Isaac says with a laugh.

"Stiles is into Jake Bass?" Danny questioned. That was surprising, given Derek, he'd assumed Stiles' type would be…bigger.

"Kind of, he was just showing me stuff and I got caught on that tattoo on his ass. We tried to find out what it was, or what meaning it had or whose name it was, but we couldn't." Isaac said. He stood and stretched. "But he has one of the most spectacular asses I've seen in my short watching porn career. Though," He paused and looked sly again. "Yours is way better."

"Why thank you Isaac, thank you very much." Danny said in a fake Elvis accent making Isaac laugh out loud. "Seriously though, have you seen him fuck?" Danny asks, wondering what Isaac thought of him on-screen.

"Kind of, just adds on the Cockyboys site. I haven't really seen anything much. Mostly I just ask questions of Peter and Derek and Stiles." Isaac answered as he grabbed Danny's laptop case. "Ready?" He asked and Danny nodded.

"They're okay with that?" Danny queried as they walked downstairs.

"They're great. John too." It takes Danny a couple of beats to realise John is Sheriff Stilinski. His jaw drops in shock, but he doesn't question anything. He's just glad Isaac has a support network when he has questions about his sexuality. He's come to terms that Isaac's relationship with Peter is familial only and is now comfortable with them when they're together. He's comfortable with Peter too actually. Very comfortable. He was that sort of guy.

"That's cool, I'm envious dude, all I had was the internet." Danny says with a grimace.

"Must've been shitty." Isaac is sympathetic.

"Not so bad, I had Jackson too, he sat with me heaps of times when I did research." Danny said as they got back in his car.

Back at the apartment, they settle in and prepare for bed.

They're engrossed in a movie when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Isaac calls and Derek sticks his head around the door.

"Hey, just letting you know we're it for the night, Peter is staying at John's. You guys want to go out for breakfast in the morning?" Derek asks as Stiles shouts a greeting.

Isaac looked at Danny who nodded. "Cool, yeah. What time?" He asked as Danny grabbed his charging phone to set the alarm.

"Ten okay?" Derek questions. "I'll be gone early but I've got a break then so I can meet you guys." He says.

"That's fine." Isaac says, he'll be up early with Stiles jogging anyway.

"Night then." Derek says and pulls back only to bump into Stiles as he comes up behind him. He leans back into Stiles who slides his arms around his waist as Danny watches them.

"Hey guys, breakfast is cool?" They nod. "What are you watching?"

" _A Perfect Getaway_." Isaac answers and Derek groans surprising Danny. Isaac and Stiles both laugh.

"What?" He asks.

"Timothy Olyphant, Derek's crush." Stiles says.

Feeling his embarrassment Danny can't help retaliating. "Like yours is Jake Bass?" He says archly making Isaac snort a laugh before he manages to catch it.

Stiles watches them both with a raised brow. "So what? He's got a fucking hot ass, and tats. I'm partial to tats, as you both know." He turns away on a sniff and Isaac can't hold his laughter in anymore.

"He's a fucking twink." Derek grumbles.

"He is not." Danny disagrees with Derek now, "Dude have you seen him top? Man you have no idea." And that was completely the wrong thing to say he realises as Stiles is back in the room now.

"You're a fan?" He asks with a grin. "Dude, we are gonna have so much to talk about on Tuesday."

Danny watched Derek roll his eyes and Isaac laugh again. "Not the least of which is the fact that Danny has a…" Danny lunges, shoving his hand over Isaac's mouth as he pushes him down on the bed.

"What goes on in Vegas stays in Vegas." He threatened, borrowing the ubiquitous line to get Isaac to shut up.

He watched Isaac try to contain his laughter and can't help letting his strong fingers ghost over Isaac's ribs making him struggle now as a flush works its way over his body, they're both shirtless.

"Ooh, two hot guys wrestling, Der, grab a seat." Stiles voice interrupts Danny but not much. He's in the zone now, digging his fingers mercilessly into Isaac, making him wriggle like a fish on a line.

"Yep, hot alright, hotter than Jake Bass." Danny hears Derek only vaguely, but Isaac hears him clearly as he manages to start laughing again, even as he tries to evade Danny's fingers.

"Give up, I'm not stopping." Danny said to Isaac, laughing now himself.

"Never, you've got his Fles…" Danny's fingers cover Isaac's mouth again, but it's too late. The word Fleshjack has been started and both Derek and Stiles say it together.

Danny curses and feels his skin heating. He knows it's not visible, but he knows he's flushing in embarrassment.

Rearing back he flops on his back on the bed, throwing an arm across his eyes to block everyone out. Silence descends and then Isaac is straddling him, pulling his arm away and pushing it down on the bed as he hold them both prisoner.

Danny looks up into Isaac's flushed face. And he feels his cock jerk in his underwear. Isaac grins. "Goodnight guys." He says without looking at Derek and Stiles.

"What if we want to watch?" Derek asks with a chuckle as Stiles protests going.

"Lookie, no touchie." Isaac answers as he sinks down on Danny, his lips taking him over.

Moaning, Danny tries to move his arms, only to have Isaac hold him firmer. He arches his neck as Isaac pulls away and begins to kiss down his neck, rubs his neck on Isaac's lips, revelling in the roughening stubble scraping on his skin.

"Isaac." Danny trails off as Isaac pulls back, he pushes his hips down on Danny and Danny fucks his up making Isaac moan now. "Fuck me." He whispers, completely forgetting about Derek and Stiles until he hears a moan that didn't come from he or Isaac.

He turned his head along with Isaac to see Derek and Stiles stumble from the room, arms wrapped around each other. "Guess they did find us hot." Isaac said before he turned back to Danny with a predatory look.

Pushing back off the bed altogether, Isaac went to his door and locked it again. Then coming back to the bed, he grabbed the lube and a condom. "Are you sure?" He asked Danny.

Watching Danny nod, Isaac felt his cock jerk and start leaking in his pyjama pants.

"Okay then, if you're sure." Isaac waits for Danny to nod again.

"I'm sure, you won't hurt me Isaac just do what I did to you before." Danny says as he spreads his legs and holds out a hand to Isaac.

Pushing his pants down, Isaac climbs on the bed and letting go of the condom and lube, he tugs on Danny's underwear, watching as his hard cock jerks free and slaps on his stomach.

Then without fanfare, he leans over and engulfs Danny's cock in his mouth, his tongue working on it making Danny moan and clutch at the bed now.

Back arching, Danny forces his eyes open so he can see Isaac going down on him, curly hair moving back and forth even as his tongue flicks at Danny's cock making it jerk inside his mouth.

Unable to help himself, Danny fists his hands in Isaac's hair again and begins to fuck his mouth. Isaac groans encouragingly around his cock and the vibrations make Danny's eyes roll in his head.

"Isaac, fuck." He says. "I'm going to come." Isaac pulls back and off him with a sloppy wet sound, loud in the room.

Then he grabs the lube and pumps it, squirting it onto the back of his hand where he scrapes some up and looks up at Danny.

Keeping eye contact, he reaches for Danny's hole and presses his fingers against it. Letting the lube warm before he begins to move them, around and around in tiny circles. Teasing Danny's hole, until he's half mad with pleasure.

Feeling Danny's hole beginning to pulse, Isaac looks at him and then slowly begins to push a finger inside. It's both similar to the Fleshjack and nothing like it.

Heat, Danny's hole is hot to his touch, grasping, almost sucking his finger in. Isaac finds himself moaning just as Danny does. He watches Danny dance on his finger before moaning for a second one.

Obeying, Isaac pulls back and pushes a second finger in. Corkscrewing this time, he begins to thrust them slowly in and out. Leaning over, he takes Danny's cock in his mouth, sucking just on the head enough to give Danny one more piece of pleasure.

And then, "Another finger Isaac, please." Danny begs him softly. And so Isaac obeys. A third finger pushing in now. He looks up at Danny and then pulls back a little so he can see his fingers penetrating Danny's hole.

"Sexy, so sexy." He whispers, his own cock is the hardest he thinks it's ever been. And he feels nothing but pleasure, no shame, no degradation, no condemnation. Just pleasure.

Isaac watches Danny fuck himself on his fingers now, setting up a rhythm. Picking up the condom, he tears it with his teeth, not taking his eyes from his fingers and where they enter Danny.

He's about to replace his fingers with his cock and that thought is both nerve-wracking and orgasm-inducing. Stilling his fingers Isaac looks up at Danny as he whines a denial.

"I have to put the condom on." Isaac says to him quickly. He is shocked when Danny clenches down on his fingers tightly.

"No, keep them there. He watches as Danny rises up, abs flexing sexily and his hands reach for the condom, draw it from the wrapper and smooth it down on his cock quickly and expertly. Then Danny stops and looks at him.

The sweetest smile slides across his face. "I love you Isaac Hale." He says in a whisper before he lies back down and spreads his legs in an invitation Isaac cannot ignore.

Pulling his fingers out, Isaac rests his hand on Danny's thigh as he moves forward and places his cock at Danny's entrance. Looking up into Danny's dark eyes, he pushes forward.

Feeling Danny give way to him slowly Isaac grit his teeth against the urge to just fuck Danny hard and fast until he came.

"Hot, so hot." Isaac muttered as he kept pushing slowly inside Danny's warmth. He felt like he was coming home in a way. "Fuck." He continued as he pulled up, his pubic hair brushing against Danny's balls.

"God Isaac." Danny groaned. "You feel huge." He said almost plaintively making Isaac both laugh and blush.

"Think I'm kind of average Danny." He said as he pulled back and pushed in again, enjoying the grasping heat of Danny's ass.

"I'm the one you're fucking dude." Danny says as he pushes back on Isaac making Isaac moan this time.

Laughing again, Isaac gives in. "Okay, if you say so, bossy bottom." He laughs again as Danny flips him off, then he groans as Danny's muscles clench down on him.

"Not half as good as you are at that, fuck I can't wait to fuck you again." Danny says to him.

"Back at you." Isaac returns as he settles down on Danny and kisses him, their tongues entwining as he begins to fuck back and forth. Pushing back up, Isaac lets himself sink in and then he just twists his hips as he'd done with his fingers.

It sends Danny crazy as he grasps Isaac's hips with his hands and pulls his ass in as deep as he can. Isaac repeats the motion and Danny's head thrashes on the bed. "Coming." He moans as Isaac feels him splatter on his chest from where he's still leaning on Danny.

Pushing himself up, Isaac scrapes his fingers through Danny's come and sucks on them as he snaps his hips back and forth quickly.

Suddenly he's pushed back as Danny rears up and then he finds himself on his back with Danny on top of him. Sinking down on his cock, Isaac watches Danny almost dance on him.

Amazed at his continuing stamina, Isaac is shocked to see Danny hasn't gone soft. "Gonna come again." Danny says as one hand braces on the headboard so he can fuck himself on Isaac with force and the other jerks himself off.

Getting with the program, Isaac's hands grab Danny's hips and he pulls him down as he thrusts up and the slam together repeatedly until he feels his own balls draw up and empty into the condom. Just as he finishes his own orgasm, Danny boils over again and Isaac feels another small one be stolen from him by Danny's ass muscles as they clutch hotly at him.

Hugging Danny to him as he cuddles down onto Isaac's chest, Isaac lets his heart settle. He wasn't a virgin in any way anymore. It was an almost sad thought, but a happy one too. He'd taken another step away from his past and into a future that was looking brighter each day he was away from his father.

Shifting, he rolls Danny to the side and then, holding the base of the condom, he pulls out gently. Imitating what Danny had done before, he massaged his hole and watched in surprise at the way it closed up.

Then he slid off the bed as Danny sat up. "I'm going to take a shower." He said over his shoulder as he took off the condom.

Danny joined him in the shower and they rinsed off together. Falling back into bed, Isaac grabbed the remote and switched off the movie. He's lying with Danny in the dark, on the edge of sleep when he realises he'd forgotten to say something earlier in the evening.

"Hey Danny?" He asked, hoping Danny was still awake.

"Hmm?" Danny answered.

"I love you too." Isaac said to him.

A few seconds later, Danny rolls on his side and tucks his head on Isaac's chest making Isaac grin.


	10. Chapter 10

Isaac grins as Stiles parks his jeep behind Derek's shop and they all climb out. He stretches the kinks from the tiny backseat and grabs Danny's hand even as Danny reaches for him.

"So, you seriously think you'll knock Peter's socks off with this dessert then?" He questions Stiles as they walk in the back entrance. He sees Danny looking around curiously and remembers he hasn't been here before.

"I do, it's got elements that you don't usually find in a dessert, it's time-consuming to make and picky to get right, provided I manage, or we manage to get it right, he's going to be impressed." Stiles grins and Isaac grins back.

"Well, from what I've eaten of Peter's desserts, if you do it sounds incredible." Danny says as he steps up to a charcoal sketch hanging in the hallway. A small sticker on it with a price tells Isaac it's for sale.

"I haven't seen this before, you've been posing Stiles." Isaac says to him as Danny stares at it.

It's a nude sketch, Stiles reclining on something, knee up and covering his cock, but the pose is so careless that Isaac is left with the impression that it's not in any way deliberate.

There are a few more and a couple of paintings on the hallway as well and Isaac watches Danny look at them all carefully. Then he turned to Isaac, "Would you pose for Derek if he'd paint or sketch you?" He asked hesitantly. "For me, to take to MIT with me?" He went on as he turned back to another sketch of Stiles, this time leaning back on a chest, it cut off at their waists and Isaac could tell the body was Derek.

It was a beautiful sketch. Isaac knew Derek was a hell of an artist and not just of tattoos. He looked at the sketches again. Biting his lip he looked at Stiles who smiled and just nodded. "It's not a big deal man, he'd do it happily. And no, it wouldn't bother me." Stiles said, knowing instinctively that Isaac wondered if it would upset him. "He's actually doing a really cool one of my dad and me for me to give to him for Christmas. An oil painting."

That persuaded Isaac more than anything. He turned to Danny and dragged him in for a kiss. Pulling away he answered Danny, "If you ask Derek and he says yes, then yes I will." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Even a nude."

Stiles laughed as did Peter as he stepped out of the office he kept in the building. "Pornography boy? I'm scandalised." He laughed to let both Isaac and Danny know he wasn't and greeted them both.

They sat at the table in the lunch room, waiting for Derek to finish with his client. He came in a few minutes after ten and the four of them left together, Peter manning the shop for any drop-in clients.

Walking down the street to the café for breakfast, Isaac is pleased that Danny takes his hand and holds it. Derek and Stiles are openly affectionate with each other. Isaac watches Danny watch them but doesn't push in on his personal space.

Halfway through eating, Danny and Stiles' phones ping e-mail notifications from the school. Isaac looks at them as they open them. Stiles looks relieved but Danny looks a little shocked.

"What is it?" Derek asks. Stiles passes him his phone and he reads out loud which Isaac is thankful for.

"Beacon Hills High School is pleased to inform you you've reached your accredited qualification to graduate with this year's senior class…" He trailed off and looked at Stiles. "You're going to get a graduation?" He asked with a grin.

"Yeah Der, with my original class!" Stiles is ecstatic.

Danny is not. "I got the same, mine says the school has contacted MIT and they're happy to take me in the fall intake, they'll send a confirmation e-mail." He looked at Isaac, "We've only got the summer before I'm leaving."

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Isaac smiled even though his eyes watered a little behind his sunglasses. "Guess we'd better make the most of it then huh?" He questioned quietly.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny is shell-shocked, Isaac can tell. He puts his phone away and takes Isaac's hand and heedless of being in public, brings it to his lips. "I miss you already." He whispered.

"Miss you too." Isaac says in return. He ignores his breakfast for the time being as he sips his coffee and thinks of how little time has left with Danny.

But then he grins, "You gonna buy me a corsage for prom then Danny?" He asks with a grin as he looks at Danny over the tops of his sunglasses, deliberately lightening the mood.

"Assuming I even go to prom Hale, assuming I even go." Danny answers as he starts eating his breakfast again.

"Danny boy, you have to go to prom, it's a fucking rite of passage and you know it, if Derek can come to spring formal with me, you can bet your sweet patootie he's coming to prom as are you and Isaac. Together." Stiles brooked no argument and Derek surprised them by nodding.

"He's right, it'd be a favour, it would be my first prom as well." He said quietly, making Isaac and Danny look at him.

Rolling his eyes, Danny gives in. "Fine, but I'm in charge of tux shopping, no questions asked." He stated.

"Think Peter will agree?" Derek asked Isaac with a raised brow.

"No, he'll probably insist on coming along." Isaac looked at Danny.

Danny remembered the brown leather pants that Peter had insisted Isaac buy and he knew that was okay "He should come along too then, I'm sure we'll agree actually." He said.

"Oh joy, Dad and Cora will be in an action movie coma by the time we get home from that jaunt." Stiles muttered and Isaac laughed as Danny looked at him.

"They both like action movies I take it?" He asked Isaac as they all began to eat their breakfast again.

"They do." Isaac confirmed.

"Jackson too, old school ones, Predator and stuff." Danny says. Isaac laughs a little.

"It's one of Cora's favourites." He says to Danny with a grin.

"Okay, okay." Danny breathed as he suddenly realised this time next year he'd be a college student at MIT and he'd be on the other side of the country in a completely different climate, with a complete different social group. And he'd be away from his parents.

But he'd be away from Isaac too. "So, you're okay to come to Jackson's still?" He asked Isaac, needing to spend as much time with him before he left as he possibly could.

"Sure, Cora and I will meet you there." Isaac said.

"Yes." Danny answered. The four of them finish breakfast, make plans to do it again next Saturday and talk in a vague fashion about Danny and Stiles graduating.

Stiles drops Isaac and Danny back at the apartment and Danny moves to the guest parking lot to go home. He doesn't want to, but he needs to. Isaac promises to bring his backpack with last nights clothes over to Jackson's to save him a trip upstairs.

He watches as Danny reverses out and toots the horn as he moves off.

Danny feels his heart quaking the further he gets away. He knows it's stupid, he will be seeing Isaac again in a few hours, but he also knows their time now has a limit, an end date.

He never thought he'd miss anything about Beacon Hills and now he knows he'll be leaving a piece of his heart behind. And not only with Isaac and Jackson, but with the Hale's and now Stiles as well.

Cursing his parents vilely he switched off his engine and went inside, up to his room to finish his homework. He and Jackson had chemistry to work on this afternoon and Isaac and Cora had mentioned an English assignment.

Danny's mobile rings reflecting the number he'd stored as 'Jackson's Dad'.

"Hello?" He answered, unsure if it would be Jackson or his father on the other end.

"Dude, you and your boyfriend and the girl staying for dinner?" It's Jackson.

"Yeah, Peter said they could stay to dinner." Danny remembered Cora asking Peter that morning as he'd eaten breakfast when Isaac and Stiles were running.

"Cool, they got any allergies or stuff?" Jackson continues.

"No, not that I know of, I can call them and check." Danny offers.

"It's cool dude, I'm sure mum can work around it." Jackson's mother liked to cook, but usually only had time on the weekend. They had a cook during the week.

"Okay, well I'm coming over on my own, can I come now? I've got news." Danny gives in. He wants to tell Jackson this face-to-face.

"Let me check with my dad." Danny listens as Jackson talks to his father in the background and returns to the phone. "He said that was fine, but just you early." Jackson sighs a little, but not much. Danny is fully aware he's actually enjoying being grounded given the shit he's copping at school.

"Cool, I'm on my way." Danny ends the call and grabs up his laptop and books. He looks around his room, realising that very soon he's going to need to look at what he wants to ship interstate and what he wants to leave behind or give away.

Shaking his head and shelving the thought for now, Danny looks at his bed. His queen size bed. Taking out his phone as he moves downstairs he texts Isaac.

 _'_ _Stay at my place tonight? My bed is bigger…'_ He shoves his mobile in his laptop case and grabbing an apple to eat on the way, he leaves the kitchen light on as he locks the door and sets the alarm behind him after putting on the porch light too.

Parking on the street at Jackson's, Danny stops and stares at Isaac's old home. There is a for sale sign in the front yard covered by an under contract sign as well. That was good he guessed. Suddenly stopping he felt like an idiot.

Dropping his bags he grabbed his phone and called Isaac. "Hey." He picks up with a smile in his voice.

"Are you okay to come to Jackson's?" Danny asked without preamble. He jerked his hand wildly at Jackson as he came to the front door to call out to him. Motioning at Isaac's house Danny pulled a face.

Eyebrows rising, Jackson frowned as he walked down the steps, then his face cleared and he didn't say anything, just grabbed Danny's bags and held them, waiting to see if Danny would be staying.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?" Isaac asks him in a puzzled tone.

"Because he lives next door to your old house." Danny answers Isaac quickly.

"Oh, yeah I know. Its okay. Peter said it's got a contract on it which is even better." Isaac says, Danny hears background noise and then he continues. "Is that all you were checking on?"

"Yeah, so you're still good to come over?" Danny checks, trying not to sound like a worrywart.

"I promise Danny, we'll be there at three yeah?" Isaac says in an amused tone now.

"Three is fine, see you then." Danny hangs up and looks at Jackson. "He's okay with it."

Jackson nodded at Danny like he was crazy. "Yeah dude, I figured he wouldn't have offered to come over and hang out if he wasn't." Danny frowned at him.

"When did he say that? I don't remember him saying that." He walks inside with Jackson and closes the massive front door.

"Uh, we messaged on Facebook." Jackson said as he led the way to the conservatory. His parents being British, they were the only family in town to actually have a conservatory, though Jackson was the one who used it the most.

"You messaged on Facebook? You hate Facebook." Danny exclaimed. It was true. Jackson had a Facebook page, but he rarely updated it, he loved technology, but he surprisingly wasn't a fan of social media.

Most of his updates were done by Danny logging on and pretending to be him.

"Well, it allowed me to talk to him privately okay?" Jackson sounds defensive now. "Plus now Cora and I are friends too." He finished as he put Danny's bags on the glass-topped table.

"I thought you didn't have computer access?" Danny sits down, wondering vaguely if he's in shock.

"I asked my dad for special permission and he monitored my usage." Jackson said as he sat down and opened up his chemistry textbook. "Let's get this shit done. I hate chemistry."

It's the only class they have together given Danny's AP course load.

"Sure." Danny is still reeling from Jackson's revelations. Settling himself down though, they settle in to work. Mrs. Whittemore serves them a late lunch and they're finishing their chemistry and quizzing each other before deciding what to study next when the doorbell goes.

Jackson doesn't move knowing his father was in his office at the front of the house. A minute later Isaac and Cora come into the conservatory followed by Jackson's parents.

Jackson greets both Cora and Isaac with a nod. Isaac busses Danny's cheek as does Cora even though they'd only seen each other that morning. Danny was realising they were all a physically affectionate family. Isaac was eating that up with a spoon. And so was he now that he thought about it.

Derek was the only one who was physically restrained with anyone not family. Danny was grateful for that actually, he didn't need to spring an accidental boner. Derek's hotness factor was off the charts.

"Okay, house rules for the first time guests." Jackson's father speaks up. Isaac and Cora sit and look at him attentively making Danny proud. He knew Lydia had not gotten on with Mr. Whittemore

"Usually internet usage is not a problem, but given that Jackson is grounded and has had his personal privileges revoked as part of his punishment, we'll ask that you don't do any social media on your computers. We know your phones will have it, but we'd ask that you don't involve Jackson when you're on them."

Pausing he looked at his wife who took up the lecture. "Now, Isaac and Cora?" They nod. "You're both staying for dinner with Danny?" They nod again and Isaac takes out a container.

"Peter made these for everyone. He said something in there should appeal to most palates." He gave the box to Mrs. Whittemore who opened it and smiled.

"Oh I'm sure it will." She smacked her husband when he looked into the box and then tried to reach for something in there as well. "Dessert you." Jackson laughed a little and Danny grinned, glad to see Jackson laughing. It had been a long week what with his Lydia break-up and everything.

Leaving them to it, Jackson's parents went back inside with Mrs. Whittemore holding the box protectively from her husband. Danny watched them wistfully.

"So, how long are you actually grounded for and what other privileges have you lost?" Cora asked immediately of Jackson.

Sighing, Jackson ticked everything off on his fingers. "Grounded for another three weeks, possibly extended, depending on my attitude. No car, no cell, no mp4, no internet unless its for schoolwork. No video games, no movies without permission. I can only go to school, lacrosse and come home, no running errands. I can have Danny over and for some reason you two as well, but my parents set the time limit for you guys to be here. And, they'll keep an eye on us as well." Jackson recited it all by route and Cora and Isaac's eyes were wide in shock by the time he'd finished.

Danny laughed quietly at their faces. He was used to Jackson's parents. They decided on any punishment of Jackson together and when they did punish him, they tried to make sure it was a punishment he'd truly feel.

His parents had never punished him a day in his life, not that he'd done anything to be punished for. Mostly sick as a child and then trying too hard for approval from them that never came. Shaking off his melancholy mood, Danny watches as everyone settles down to work and he joins them.

They surface briefly when Mrs. Whittemore puts a jug iced tea down with glasses and some cheese and crackers. Its only when Isaac closes his textbook and shuts his laptop with a thunk that Danny surfaces too.

Cora had already shut her books he saw and moved to the banana lounge where she was reclining with ear buds in as she waited for them to finish their own school work.

Isaac grinned at him and went to join her leaving Danny with Jackson who was starting to show signs of finishing up as well. Danny waited patiently while he did and when he'd stacked his books and shut down his laptop he looked at him.

"I have news." He said.

Raising an eyebrow Jackson looked over at Isaac, "What? A miracle has occurred and your moppet is pregnant?" He asked with a grin knowing Danny would take the bait.

But he didn't, merely rolling his eyes. "I got an e-mail from the school this morning, I've got enough credits to graduate with the senior class this school year." He said quietly.

"With your original class then?" Danny nodded. "Cool dude, way to go. Congratulations." Jackson said as he stood. He stretched and then as Danny stood, moved around the table to hug him.

Danny hugged him back and laughed as Cora whistled at them.

"So when do you start at MIT then?" Jackson asked as he stepped back.

"In the fall intake." Danny answered.

"Guess we better make the most of summer then since I'll be starting senior year, I won't be able to come visit you too much your first year of college." Jackson says, knowing immediately that he'd be the one travelling.

"I'm grateful dude that you will come." Danny answered him. "And for helping move and get an apartment sorted too." He said knowing full well that while Jackson hadn't offered, that he would nevertheless help.

Just then, Mrs. Whittemore calls them in to dinner. While they all eat in the formal dining room, it's a lively meal. Danny knows it's not as relaxed as a meal at the Hale's would be, but it's still nice and he feels like he fits in here too.

The four of them settle down in the media room after dinner as the Whittemore's had extended Isaac and Cora's stay and the arguments over a movie begin. When they narrow it down to two, with Danny and Isaac wanting one and Jackson and Cora wanting another, Mr. Whittemore finally gets irritated at their noise level and tells them to flip a coin.

Which is how Danny comes to be sitting on Isaac's lap as they watch Predator. Isaac leans in and whispers, "I have to drive Cora home, but I can stay with you if you still want?"

Danny runs his hand over Isaac's thigh and nods. A slow burn settles in his groin and he shifts a little feeling a rising hardness underneath his ass.

Ignoring it though, he settles down, thankful that Isaac does the same. Rolling his eyes as both Cora and Jackson yell 'get to the chopper' with Arnie Danny feels Isaac grin against his shoulder.

When the movie is over, Jackson helps them take their stuff out to their cars and he surprises Danny by hugging him again and following up with hugging Isaac and even Cora.

Danny gets an idea. But he waits until Isaac and Cora have taken off before he voices it. "You got on with them okay." He said.

"Yeah, so?" Jackson sounded a little defensive which hadn't been Danny's intention.

"So I was wondering if maybe we should invite them both to the cabin this summer for a week? Think they'd be up for it?" He looks at Jackson, looking beyond the surface to see if he had any issue with it that he wasn't going to mention.

Nothing, he bit his lip and thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "I guess so, but she's gonna have to share a bedroom with me, I'm not that chivalrous." He said, knowing full well that Danny and Isaac would take the main bedroom leaving the other bedroom with the twin beds for he and Cora.

"I'm sure she's not that traditional." Danny laughs. "From what I've seen she'd just as likely say she's going to take the couch."

Jackson snorted and backed up his front path. "See you in school Monday dude, thanks for coming over."

"Hey Jackson?" Danny called him as he got to the top of his steps.

"Yeah?" Jackson called back, not moving.

"You did the right thing dude." Danny says no more, knowing that Jackson will understand what he was saying.

"Thanks Danny, you're a good friend." Jackson says as he tosses a wave and moves back inside his house. Danny watches until he shuts the front door before getting into his car and driving back home.

##########

A few weekends later Danny is out with the Hale's and Jackson who has finished being grounded. His father said he'd not shown any attitude and so he'd not extended it. But he was still restricted.

Not allowed to socialise too much or attend any of the end of year parties that were beginning to spring up all over the place. Danny watched him joking with Stiles and shook his head.

Six months ago, he would never have thought that Stiles and Jackson would crack a joke over anything, but it seemed that Stiles getting circumcised and then he and Isaac hooking up, combined with Jackson finally dumping Lydia had turned Jackson around.

But not too much, his innate arrogance was still there, always ready to pop out at inopportune times. Thankfully Isaac was as patient in dealing with it as Danny was. Or rather Jackson didn't hassle Isaac as much as he did anyone else for some reason.

Personally Danny thought Jackson liked arguing with Stiles. And Cora, they argued over the stupidest things, it was almost like foreplay. A shift inside Danny made him realise it was foreplay. He looked at Isaac wondering if he realised that too.

He'd have to remember to ask him later. But now, he felt like he was corralling a herd of six-year olds. Cora was sitting this one out, just watching and not commenting for which Danny was grateful. Peter was being useful, he had an eye for cut that Danny was envious of.

An ability to look at a tux and say without it being tried on whether it would suit. Danny gave up after he'd vetoed two tuxes he'd chosen for Isaac and he'd had him try them on anyway.

When they had a pile, Danny threw himself down beside Cora with a sigh as did Peter. "Good Lord, so much for the 'gay equals fashionista' stereotype." He moaned making Danny smile and agree as Cora laughed.

When Isaac stepped out in his fourth tux, Danny gasped and Cora sighed. Peter grinned. "That's a winner ladies and gentlemen. Derek, Stiles your turn." Isaac went to change back into his jeans and Derek walked out.

Danny nearly swallowed his tongue. He looked dangerous in the all black ensemble. And hot and sexy and it was suddenly very very easy to realise why Stiles had chosen him above anyone.

Cora wolf whistled and Danny couldn't help applauding, making Derek's cheekbones flush a little. He stood to the side however instead of going back inside and held out his hand, his leather wristband shooting out from the cuff as he imperiously clicked his fingers.

"Ass out here now, if I have to look like a penguin, you fucking do too."

"Oh now that was classy nephew, very classy." Peter said sarcastically and Danny agreed even as he laughed. Cora just rolled her eyes.

Stiles made Danny gasp. He was beautiful, just beautiful. Peter sighed and Cora shook her head as she rose up and walked to Derek. She whispered something in his ear making the tips of them turn red and then kissed Stiles before coming to sit back down again.

And Danny could see why Derek was so gone on Stiles, sure he'd had an awareness of him but Isaac had always held his heart in this town. Danny rubbed his heart now as he thought of leaving Isaac in a couple of short months.

It was what it was.

A wing tip shirt and a cravat, with a vest rounded out Stiles' tux. Danny had made them all wear vests. Jackson walked out as Derek and Stiles walked back into the dressing room to change.

Danny grinned as he heard a slight gasp from Cora. Being a good friend though, he ignored it. So innately at home in formal clothes, Jackson shot his cuffs – no buttons for him – exposing the disposable cufflinks his shirt had and then looked at himself in the mirror.

He raised an eyebrow at Danny and he nodded. Then he surprised the hell out of Danny by turning to Cora. "You like?" He questioned her.

She tilted her head to the side and considered Jackson for a few seconds before responding. "You need a coloured shirt." Jackson looked back at himself in the mirror as did Danny.

"You're right ma Cherie." Peter said quietly and damned if Danny didn't agree. He stood up and walked over to the formal shirts and flipped through them, coming to stop on a silver coloured one with a very faint polished cotton pewter fibre running through it.

Then he continued on. Stopping on a forest green one. Pulling it off the rack he looked over at Jackson. "Perfect." Peter concurred as he handed it over and Jackson went back in to change into it.

"Good call Cora." Danny said as he sat back down again.

"Thanks Danny. You guys are going to rock the formal." She said a little wistfully. Danny knew she hadn't been asked and wasn't going on her own.

"Not going with Erica?" He asked as he waited for Jackson to come back out. Isaac came out with the tux over his arm and Peter took it to the register.

"No, Boyd finally asked her out and it was to prom. It's okay, there is always next year." She stood as Jackson came back out. "That's perfect on you, what kinds of cufflinks to you have?" She asked as she moved forward and brushed at the shoulders, settling it properly on Jackson's body.

Danny watched Jackson look at Cora and then shoot his cuffs again. "What do you think I should wear, plain metal or stones?" He asked her curiously.

"Metal, platinum if you have it." Cora answered without hesitation making Jackson's eyebrows rise. Danny grinned and noticed Isaac looking at him and doing the same.

"Okay, so you want to come with me or are you set on staying home unless you get a proper date offer?" Danny gaped at Jackson's offer coming out of left field.

"You'd still have to pick me up, drop me off and get me flowers, I don't do corsages and I'm not cheap, I love tulips." Cora said after looking at Jackson with her head cocked to the side.

"Yeah yeah, you'll still be stuck taking on Lydia, just so you know." Jackson warned her and Danny grimaced. That was true, the one place they couldn't go with Cora was the restroom.

"Oh please, like that banshee bothers me." Isaac snorted in laughter suddenly as did Stiles and Derek making Danny and Jackson frown.

"What?" He asked at large.

"I'll tell you tonight." Isaac says to him as Derek and Stiles take their tuxes to the register to pay and Jackson goes back into change. Peter comes to sit down with them and they're talking idly when all of a sudden Stiles yells a yes and there in the middle of the floor of the men's boutique he literally jumps into Derek's arms.

"Yes." Cora exclaimed quietly as Peter and Isaac just stared.

Derek hugged Stiles to him, hands on his ass as Stiles dug in Derek's back pocket for his phone. Grabbing it, he kissed Derek enthusiastically as he flicked the screen and then put the phone to his ear.

"No Dad, it's me on Der's phone. We're getting married." And Danny's heart stopped before it started beating again ten to the dozen.

"Holy shit." He whispered.

Peter and Cora and Isaac are off the seats and over hugging Derek and Stiles madly.

Realising Jackson was now standing beside him, Danny glanced at him. "Derek proposed." He said.

"So I see." Jackson says neutrally. "Don't go getting any ideas, you have a plan, you need to stick to it dude, you won't be happy otherwise" He says quietly.

"I know, just makes me wonder what if is all." Danny grabs up his own tux and they move forward to pay and congratulate Derek and Stiles.


	11. Chapter 11

Isaac laughs and jokes at the dinner table the night before prom. He was going with Danny as his date. His first prom ever. And surprisingly Derek's first prom as well. Stiles had gone stag with Scott in his other years.

Cora hadn't known anyone enough last year to even contemplate going she said. It's just family tonight and Derek and Stiles are talking about what date they're going to get married on.

Stiles wants it to be before Danny leaves which he knows Danny appreciates, but talking about Danny leaving is making Isaac's heart ache a little. They've decided to have the wedding outside at the house since it's almost done now.

In fact they'll all be moved in before they do tie the knot, Isaac realises. He's looking forward to living out of town even if it means a longer trek anywhere. He was happy with the colours he'd chosen for his room and the tiles for his bathroom. He was even happier now his name was officially Hale.

And his father had been sentenced too. Pelican Bay, where Peter had been incarcerated he knew.

Musing, Isaac misses Peter speaking to him. His hand on his arm brings him back to the present.

"You okay Is?" He questioned quietly as everyone else laughed and joked around them.

Smiling Isaac turned his arm over and clasped Peter's hand. "I will be, just thinking about the house and how much I'm looking forward to living out there." Peter's pleased grin says it all.

His grin fades though when he looks at John. Isaac frowned. He knew something was wrong, had been wrong for a week or two, but not what and neither of them were talking to anyone. They were still seeing each other though.

When he's settling in bed that evening there is a knock at his door. Peter comes in when he calls out. Isaac comes out of the bathroom and climbs into bed. "What's up?" He asked as Peter sat on the opposite side of the bed.

"A gift." Peter hands him a small box. Opening it, Isaac sees a set of cufflinks. "I took the liberty of changing the shirt you bought for one with French cuffs." He said quietly as Isaac looked at them in shock.

They were beautiful, platinum with a multitude of small diamonds set on them into the shape of a capital I and H. For Isaac Hale. In Peter's arms before he's realised he's moved Isaac hugs him tightly.

Peter's arms return the hug, just as tight. Pulling back, Peter taps the box. "They're kind of a traditional gift in my family. I got Derek a set too since his parents aren't here to give it. Cufflinks for the boys with their initials on them. A necklace with initials for the girls. I thought I'd do you all at once."

Isaac hugs him again and watches as he leaves the room. He goes to sleep with the cufflink box sitting open on the bedside table.

##########

The next morning they're all at the breakfast table. Cora is off early to the hairdresser or to get her nails done, Isaac isn't sure. She'd surprised everyone by organising a fair amount of girly stuff, saying merely it would be like armour if Lydia made any sort of move.

Standing himself, Isaac heads to his own appointment that leaves him shaking and sweating in pain.

Dropping into the chair in Derek's break room he shudders even as Stiles moans in pain from the next room. Derek grins as he comes in and looks at him. "All done?"

Nodding, Isaac shuddered again. "Yeah." His ass is burning from having the hair ripped out by the roots. "No hot shower tonight, just a warm one okay?" Derek says making Isaac look at him.

"You've had this done before?"

Derek laughed. "I get it done regularly, so does Stiles, despite his moaning and groaning in there now."

"Why?" Isaac questions as he lays his head on the table. He looks up at Derek to see him watching Isaac contemplatively. Then he looks back at the shop entrance.

"I've got time." He comes into the break room and shuts the door knowing the infrared signal chimes in every room will alert him to a customer.

"I like serious ass play, so does Stiles." He says frankly as he sits down. "And from you deciding to have your ass waxed I'm assuming you're thinking along those lines as well?" He questioned.

Isaac could feel himself flushing. But he nodded. "Danny has had his lasered off, he said he had some kind of hair trouble or something and had to have it taken care of?" Isaac questioned.

He isn't surprised when Derek nods knowledgeably. "Probably ingrown hairs, I've heard some shocking stories about them on the ass." He says simply.

Laying his head down on the table again, Isaac lets the burn in his ass settle. He lifts it again when Derek says his name.

"I know Peter and John are having some issues, I don't know what it is, but if you need to talk and Peter isn't around, you can come to me." He speaks carefully. Hesitant in offering what he thinks might be rebuffed.

Isaac smiled. "Thanks Derek, I appreciate that. There is something." He says. "I'd love it if you'd teach me to ride a motorbike, I think I'd like to save for one instead of a car for now." Derek's eyebrows rise but he nods. Isaac continues. "And I know that's not what you were talking about, but I've mostly got the sex stuff sorted. I mean Danny and I have sex, go down on each other and stuff. We're good in that respect."

Derek's eyebrows rise again. "You're okay? Danny didn't pressure you? I know he's a lot more experienced."

"No, I'm fine in that respect, he was, has been and is great. No pressure at all, I promise." Nodding Derek exhaled.

"Good, I'm glad. I like him, do you think you can make the long distance thing work?" He got up and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and sat back down to drink it.

"No, we're not going to try, which hurts a little. But Danny has had this plan, since he was like twelve, he is going to follow it and nothing is getting in his way." Isaac lets a little rancour coat his voice. "I'm mostly okay with it, but sometimes, just sometimes I wish he looked like he was at least going to miss me. I love him." Isaac finishes.

"Not going to try to change his mind?" Derek questions him.

"No, it's not my place to even ask him to." Isaac takes the bottle of water from Derek and takes a drink before handing it back. "He'd just end up hating me for it."

"So you're just going to suck it up?"

"I am and I'm going to enjoy the hell out of every minute I've got left with him." Isaac vows.

"Sounds good. You know, Danny asked Stiles a while back to go dancing, for us to go dancing with him I mean. I have it on good authority that you have a very nice pair of leather pants you've not let out of your closet. Want to maybe hit a club next weekend, the four of us?" Only one of Derek's eyebrows raised this time as he asked Isaac the question.

"Okay, yeah. Okay that sounds good. Oh hey, do you like your cufflinks?" Isaac remembered to ask.

"I do, Peter is sneaky like that. I gold yellow gold, what did you get?" Derek asks.

"Platinum."

"Nice, John got Stiles a set in rose gold, I'm thinking I might go with rose gold for his wedding band, what do you think?" Derek asked. "In addition to the ring tattoos we're going to do I mean."

Isaac thought for several seconds. "You're putting diamonds on it right? Didn't you say that?" Derek nodded. "I'd go with White gold or platinum for where you set the diamonds surrounded by the rose gold. He'd carry that well."

"I like that idea." Stiles said as he opened the door, flushed and sweating, just like Isaac had been.

"Me too." Derek agreed as he stood up. He gave Isaac his water bottle to finish it off as the front door chime sounded. "I'll see you guys at home later." He heads to the front of the shop and Isaac and Stiles head back to the apartment.

Stiles was getting ready with them and John who had to work was coming just to see them dress and leave before he went back to work.

Dressing that evening, Isaac dries his hair and puts in his cufflinks. He looks at himself in the mirror, shrugs and exits his bedroom to go into the living room.

Cora is waiting there dressed in a strapless green dress, the exact shade of Jackson's dress shirt. "Oh matching, very nice." Isaac grins at her. "Good luck with Jackson." He can't hold it in anymore.

"Eh, if it happens it happens." Cora is fatalistic Isaac has come to realise.

"If you want him why not tell him?" He asks her.

"Because he needs to want me for himself otherwise it doesn't mean anything."

"Okay, I get that, but that doesn't mean you can't…tempt him." Isaac wiggles his eyebrows and Cora flips him off just as a flash goes.

"Oh lovely, my niece flipping off my son." Peter's dry voice intrudes on their interaction just as the doorbell rings.

Isaac answers it to find Danny and John in the doorway. "Hey, come on in. Stiles and Derek aren't ready yet."

He leads the way back into the living area where Peter has set out finger food and punch. Isaac takes a glass and looks at Danny. He'd chosen his own tux, and organised the matching boutonnieres they were wearing.

And he'd switched his shirt to the silver one Isaac had seen him looking at for Jackson. "You look amazing." He said to Danny who was staring at him.

"Back at you dude." Danny answers as he licks his lips. The doorbell rings again and Isaac moves toward it.

Jackson is standing there, holding as Cora had requested a bunch of tulips. In every colour under the sun. Shaking his head, Isaac gestured him inside. "The limo is waiting downstairs." Jackson's father had surprised them by paying for it in thanks for everyone being happy to visit him while he was exiled.

Isaac thought it was thanks for not treating his son like a pariah as well. Isaac knew he'd been having trouble in school and Lydia hadn't given up on him yet. They were all hoping she hooked up with someone else sooner rather than later so she'd lay off.

Isaac was feeling low-grade dread in his stomach at the thought of what she might pull tonight.

Jackson presents the flowers and Cora thanks him before she takes them into the kitchen to put them in water. Isaac saw a vase had already been set on the counter and he shook his head at Peter.

"Assuming a little there weren't you?" Peter shook his head.

"He asked me what colour she preferred. I had to tell him she'd never told me, he'll have an answer out of her before the night is through I wager." Peter cocked a brow.

John and Isaac shook their heads, neither of them would bet against Peter, they'd learned the hard way.

Derek and Cora wouldn't either. Stiles would though and he actually won sometimes.

Like with lunch a couple of weekends ago. That dessert of figs and goats cheese, it had been out of this world.

Just then Derek and Stiles enter the room together, holding hands. Isaac rolls his eyes, he can tell they've been at each other, they're both slightly out of breath, and they're flushed.

"You know, I believe the tradition is that you wait to have sex until after the prom." John says drolly making everyone laugh.

And then it is picture time. Jackson gives Peter his father's e-mail address to e-mail copies of the pictures to and then they're out the door and in the lift.

Isaac can feel a very light trembling coming from Cora. He moves in beside her and slides his arm around her waist. "You say the word and I'll clear out the ladies room if you need to go." He swears to her. And he would, no matter how much he might hate the confrontation. He'd do it for Cora.

She grins up at him. "Like I said, the banshee doesn't bother me, it's her harem. I've been monitoring Facebook all week, she's been stirring."

Stiles groaned. "I can't believe I once thought I wanted to marry that woman."

"More fool you Stilinski." Jackson said. He continued before anyone could say anything else. "Why do you guys keep calling her a banshee?"

He looked around when everyone laughed and Isaac shook his head. "I'll send you a link on Facebook tomorrow with an explanation." Jackson nodded. Isaac smiled, he had a feeling Jackson was going to appreciate why they called Lydia a banshee when he got a load of Stiles' online graphic novel.

There was a character in it that was a mouthy, evil redhead. And said redhead was actually a banshee. Isaac preferred the banshee Stiles had created to the real-life girl and that was saying something.

"Anyway dude," Stiles said as they walked through the lobby, "Its not like I actually fucked her, I'm surprised her fangs didn't cut your cock off."

Jackson stopped at stared at Stiles making everyone else stop around them. Isaac shifted from one foot to the other wondering if they were going to come to blows. He knew that while they'd declared some sort of truce and actually liked arguing with each other that they often pushed each other's buttons in a negative way.

Then Jackson spoke. "Did you actually think I wouldn't recognise that movie line reference – that you fucked up by the way."

"Yeah, I agree with Jacks here Stiles, you did fuck it up, you know that's not what Hannibal said to Blade." Cora concurred and Isaac just rolled his eyes.

"Okay everyone let's go or we'll be beyond fashionably late." Danny got them all into the limo.

Isaac stands and poses for the photographer the school hired with Danny by his side. He ignores the photographer's huffs. He glanced at Derek and Stiles and smiled to himself knowing full well they wouldn't take his homophobia lying down.

He stands with Danny and sure enough watches as Stiles takes him down verbally. "He looks like a quivering mass of jelly." Danny muses.

"Sure does." Isaac answers, he winds an arm around Danny's waist and draws him in, his extra height coming to his advantage. They wait for Jackson and Cora to pose as well.

"They look good together." Danny says. "Does she like him?"

"If she does she hasn't told me." Isaac felt bad for evading the question. He wasn't really lying but Cora hadn't formally said she liked Jackson, she'd just concurred with his reference to it when he'd mentioned it.

Looking away for a few seconds, Isaac composed himself. He wondered if this was the beginning of the end for them. Tonight felt like an ending to him. Swallowing, he suddenly tugged Danny to the dance floor and threw himself into the music.

Letting himself be taken over he dances though song after song. With Danny, Stiles, Derek, Cora and even Jackson. Dancing until he finally feels relaxed again. Feeling thirsty, Isaac leaves the floor.

He looks around and sees Scott and Allison standing on the edge of the dance floor. Going over to talk to them he sees Scott watching Stiles on the floor. They speak for a few moments before Isaac's attention is caught by Derek moving toward him loaded down with drinks.

"It's not spiked is it? I'm thirsty" He greets Derek and takes some of the drinks from him.

"No, we're good. They've got a bar set up which I'm grateful for." Derek said. "You okay now?" Derek asked him as quiet as he could given the noise of the place.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, just I don't know. I feel restless." Isaac said.

"One more week of school left for you before summer holidays right?" Derek checked with him. Isaac nodded and he continued. "Stiles and I are heading to Seattle, I've got a convention there weekend after next. It's a leather one, so while I can get special permission for you to be staff, you wouldn't be able to be on the floor as a guest. Stiles hasn't been there before, you guys could sightsee during the day while I work. You'd be on your own at night, I would be trusting you to stay out of trouble. It would give you a chance to, I don't know, get away, get some perspective maybe?" Derek finished with.

It was a mouthful for him to speak at the one time though Isaac knew damn well he talked a lot, he just usually didn't do it in public.

"Weekend after next?" Isaac confirmed. Derek nodded. "I'd love to, thanks. And I can sightsee on my own if Stiles prefers to stay with you, I don't mind. And I'll stay out of trouble at night while you two go play and do kinky shit." Dancing away from Derek's half-hearted swat, Isaac backed into Danny and let himself be led back to the dance floor.

Later that evening, the limo drops everyone off at Danny's. He'd organised for them all to stay the night. Cora takes off for the pool house to change. Isaac heads up to Danny's bedroom to do the same and everyone else scatters.

He hears a shout and a splash and looks out to see Jackson floating in the pool as Cora laughs on the side. He must have been wool gathering because both of them were in swimsuits.

Shaking his head, Isaac slides his tux jacket off his shoulders and Danny takes it from him. "Hey, didn't hear you come in." He murmurs as Danny reaches around him to undo his vest. Isaac's hand comes up and he unknots his bow tie.

"I know, you were away with the fairies." Isaac sees Stiles and Derek jump in the pool as well as he watches and lets Danny undress him. "I've wanted to get you out of his since I saw you in it tonight." Danny says as his hands continue to slide over Isaac's body, undoing buttons, unhooking slacks and getting him naked.

Moaning a little, Isaac reaches back for Danny only to feel warm skin underneath his touch. "You're already naked? I wanted to undress you too." Isaac knows he's pouting and doesn't care. He had wanted to unwrap Danny like a present.

Pulling on Isaac's shoulder, Danny turns him around and takes a greedy kiss, his tongue thrusting inside Isaac's mouth and stealing his breath. Isaac lets himself be moved to the bed and pushed down on it. "Condom, want you inside me." He says breathlessly.

He's learned with Danny that he's versatile, whether he'll stay that way he has no idea, but with Danny, he's versatile.

"Dude, yes." Danny grabs a condom from his drawer and slides it on, Isaac fists his cock and rolls over drawing his knees up under his body and showing his ass in the air. He grins into the mattress when Danny's stroking hands falter.

"Isaac? You, you waxed?" Danny asks him and Isaac feels heated breath on his hole and he dilates in anticipation.

"Not all I did, just fuck me." He orders. "No, don't need it, I'm prepped." He says to Danny as he sees his arm reach for the lube.

"Fuck, you, fuck!" Danny exclaimed and then Isaac moaned as he felt the head of Danny's cock breaching his ass.

"Yes, hard Danny. Make me feel you tomorrow." Isaac has no compunction about ordering Danny to fuck him hard. He's learned to take what he wants in regard to sex. Danny was a willing teacher and willing canvas for Isaac to experiment on. It was one reason why he wasn't being a total bitch about Danny just leaving and not making any bones about it.

That plus he understood why Danny was going. Didn't have to like it, didn't have to not want it to happen, but yeah, he got it.

"Fuck yes." He moans now as he feels himself opened more than he'd prepped himself for. "Harder." Isaac wanted Danny to be violent with him, mark him, make him his. He almost needed it and that scared him. So he closed his mouth and just moaned his pleasure as he felt himself being split by Danny's cock ramming in and out of him.

Grunting he pushed back on it, getting up his arms, palms flat on the bed. "Jerk me off." He ordered as he fucked himself back on Danny's cock as he pushed forward, topping from the bottom as Danny would say. "Fucking make me come Danny." He says now.

Head hanging between his shoulders, Isaac opens his eyes to see Danny's hand reach for his cock and grip it firmly. He can see his balls swinging and Danny's swinging as well and now and then he catches a glimpse of the guiche piercing Danny had gotten a little while ago.

Continuing to watch himself be stroked off, Isaac takes over the fucking, pushing his hips back and forth on Danny's cock in his ass. He clenches his muscles, flexes them and makes Danny moan now.

They both ignore the shout from below as they push for their orgasms. Isaac's rolls through him with shudder and he sees himself ooze over Danny's hand. Then he clenches himself down on Danny's cock and draws his orgasm from him with a shout as well.

"Holy fuck." Danny mutters as he falls off to the side of Isaac and flops on the bed. His hand is covered in Isaac's come. The condom still on his cock. "Tomorrow dude, I'm going to rim you until you come, you will not touch your cock and neither will I. It'll just be my tongue and your ass" Danny says as he tries to catch his breath.

Laughing Isaac stood. He took the condom off Danny and went into the bathroom. He wrapped it as Danny did when he was at his house and then dropped it in the wastebasket.

He grabbed the washer and swiped it over his groin and ass, then rinsed it and took it out to Danny who hadn't moved. He was actually asleep. Shaking his head, Isaac wiped him down and then rinsed the cloth again.

Dressing in a pair of board shorts he left Danny sleeping on his bed with a smile.

Downstairs he gets out some drinks and snacks for everyone and after everything out on the table he slips into the water, grabbing a noodle to lie back on. Jackson had commandeered the floating lounger and was drifting, Derek and Stiles were cuddling on the steps and Cora was just floating on her back with her eyes closed now.

Isaac dunks his head and then rises up to see Jackson looking at him with a smirk. "You tire him out?" Snorting Isaac nodded and Jackson laughed. "He is such a fucking lightweight sometimes."

The five of them laze around, most of the exterior lights are out, lights on in the pool itself and a couple of lamps by the table and that was it. It was a nice quiet comedown from the noise and heat of the prom.

'Hey Cor?" Isaac asked after a bit. When she answered him, he asked what he'd been wanting to for a while. "Lydia give you any trouble in the bathroom or anything?" He'd zoned out a little tonight, self-involved in his own funk so he didn't know.

Jackson answered him though. "Lydia never came near her and when she had to go to the bathroom, I turfed the dudes so she could use ours." He buffed his nails and rubbed them on his naked chest. "Jackson Whittemore still has clout." Cora laughed and tugged on his leg before she drifted away again.

"Hopefully next year it'll be different." Isaac mutters hopefully.

"Yeah dude." Jackson agrees. Silence falls again, broken by the occasional moan from Derek or Stiles, Isaac wasn't sure and didn't care to look. There wasn't any water thrashing around so whatever they were doing it wasn't much or they were being very physically restrained.

After a while, Isaac begins to feel hungry so he drags himself out of the pool. Letting the water drip off him he dries his hands and starts to pick at the food he'd brought out. He looked around at the five of them and realised that once Danny left he was going to be the odd man out.

Though Cora and Jackson weren't a couple or anything, they kind of fit together. Suddenly he wanted to get away, needed to get away. He grabbed up his towel and dried himself off and forced himself to sit down. Now was not the time for a meltdown.

Taking a coke, Isaac opened it and sat back as he began to drink it. Reclining on the lounger he tipped his head back and drank. He was right, what he'd said to Derek tonight had been the truth, this was the end.

Danny was leaving for Massachusetts on Monday to sort out an apartment. Jackson would be joining him next week after school had let out for them both. Cora being a sophomore had two more weeks, the juniors one and the seniors were already finished as of yesterday.

Jackson came to sit beside him, eating the sandwich he'd made himself. Isaac watched him out of the corner of his eye. He was a freaking sexy dude he realised. Once you got underneath the veneer of attitude, he was nice – well mostly nice – too.

"Danny did tell you his family's cabin has no electricity right?" He asked as he finished eating. Speaking of the week that he and Cora are going to spend there with Danny and Jackson in a few weeks time. After Danny and Jackson are back from Massachusetts and Isaac is back from his weekend in Seattle with Derek and Stiles as well.

"Yeah, running water, indoor toilet but no electricity so no hot water." Isaac looked into the distance, into the future. A future consisting of the four people with him right now. Jackson, Cora, Derek and Stiles. Family and a friend. No boyfriend.

And there, with the dim lights surrounding him in a melancholy way, on a warm summer evening, among said family and friend, Isaac let Danny go.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny could tell something had shifted with he and Isaac. He didn't know what, but something. He'd been so busy these past weeks setting himself up in Massachusetts, packing and stuff it hadn't registered until they'd come up to the cabin.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was missing.

Touching, stroking, having sex. Isaac was on board for all of it, he and Cora were the same, he and Jackson, and even with Danny himself. But Danny knew something wasn't right.

They've been there three days with another four to go. Danny is unsurprised to know that Jackson and Cora share a love of hiking. When he thought about it they were like each other's male and female equivalent.

Disappearing daily, they left Danny and Isaac to their own devices. He was leaving in a week. Leaving for good. Jackson was flying with him, to stay with him for a few days before he came back and finished the rest of his summer break. Danny wanted to be acclimated in his new town before he started at college.

Isaac hadn't protested when he'd told him that. Hadn't told him not to go, hadn't asked or offered to go with him, even just to help him settle in.

Simply accepting that Danny couldn't stay, he was spending time with him when Danny could and not pushing for more. Danny wanted him to push for more. And that was twisted. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too.

Walking back up to the cabin, Danny sees Isaac sitting on the porch reading. Tossing off a good morning, Danny heads inside and grabs something, shoving it into his pocket before he moves back out to the porch.

Leaning on the railing he looks at Isaac. When he looks up Danny smiles. Isaac smiles back. "You have a rather wicked look on your face there." He says teasingly.

"Well, that's because I'm thinking wicked thoughts Isaac." Danny whispers as he pulls his hand out of his pockets with the condoms and lube.

"Out here?" Isaac raises an eyebrow but puts his book down.

"It's been a fantasy for a while." Danny says. He steps forward when Isaac spreads his legs and motions him forward with a jerk of his head. Standing between Isaac's legs, Danny inhales sharply when Isaac leans forward and kisses his chest, his tongue sliding wetly over his skin.

He licks and nips at Danny's nipples before sucking on them a little. His hands rove over Danny's backside, slip inside his loose cargo shorts and palm it. "Hmm, someone is going commando." He says with a smile in his voice.

"And you're not?" Danny teases back knowing full well Isaac was naked under the cut-off sweat pants he was wearing. "You forgetting I watched you dress?" He smiles as Isaac laughs on his stomach, his breath puffing against his abs, making them jump.

Danny watches Isaac pleasure him finds pleasure in the watching as well as feeling it. He can see the hickey he'd left on Isaac's neck last night, a black mark on his pale skin. Danny has discovered that Isaac, no matter how much sun he gets doesn't tan. At all.

Letting his eyes close, Danny gives himself over to Isaac's arousing touches. "God, your mouth, so good." He murmurs. Isaac pauses on his journey down to Danny's cock, but then keeps going.

And that was something too, sometimes he kind of paused when Danny would say something to him when they were being sexy, he didn't know what it was, didn't know if he should bring it up since he was leaving so soon. Wasn't it better to leave on a good note, with good memories?

Deliberately pushing his dark thoughts away, Danny pushed his fingers through Isaac's curly hair, needing to touch him. He tugged on it a little, knowing how much Isaac had grown to love that.

Pulling Isaac's head back, exposing his long throat, Danny leaned down and kissed him, not hard and fast, but gentle. Like they had all the time in the world. He felt Isaac's hands on his shorts and they slid to the ground, pooling around his bare feet.

Letting go of Isaac's hair, Danny slid his hands down and grasped Isaac's waistband, he pushed and with Isaac tilting his hips, they managed to get them off too.

"Cora and Jackson could come back anytime you know." Isaac said mildly, even as his hands began to stroke Danny's cock, cup his balls and stroke behind them, flicking his piercing a little.

"No, they've been gone all day every other time, why would this be different?" Danny asked as he moved back and then stepped forward, straddling Isaac now. He sank down, letting his cock slide down Isaac's abs.

The both moaned at the contact, Danny moaned again when he felt Isaac's cock slide up the crack of his ass. "Want you inside me." He muttered as he reached for a condom.

"I want to be there." Isaac returned. He surprised Danny by taking his mouth in a kiss, before he pushed him up and turned him around. Then he closed his legs and pulled Danny back against him.

"Oh fuck, Isaac.' Danny moaned, loudly now, heedless of his surroundings. He was realising Isaac was not a bottom, despite his own asshat comment so long ago now, Isaac was a top, an instinctive top even when he was on the bottom.

Danny had a feeling that he was going to be one of the lucky few in life who actually got to fuck Isaac Hale. But today, right here and now, he was going to be fucked. And he wanted it, needed it badly.

Isaac spread his legs, thus spreading Danny's as he was now straddling Isaac as they sat together in the chair, his back to Isaac's front. Danny writhed back on Isaac as his hands played freely.

Vaguely he felt the condom be drawn from his hand and the tube of lube put in it. "Get yourself ready for me Danny, let me watch you pleasure yourself." Isaac's voice is sinful in his ear.

"God, Isaac. You're going to make me come before you're even inside me." Danny whimpers, actually whimpers as he feels Isaac's breath ghost over his neck as he laughed quietly.

"Prep your hole Danny, or I'll fuck you anyway, you've made me too hot," Isaac whispers in his ear as his tongue sweeps out to run around the rim of it before he bites down on Danny's neck. He doesn't suck though.

Unlike Danny, he hasn't gone on a hickey spree, hasn't left a mark or scratch or finger bruise on him at all. And Danny wants that, he realises, wants to take something away with him, even if it will fade in time, he wants, needs to take a bruise or something away with him that Isaac put on him in the throes of passion.

"Suck my neck, it's okay." Danny says breathlessly as he squirts lube on his fingers. His trembling fingers.

"Hmm," Isaac sucks a little but not enough to leave a mark on Danny's darker skin he knew. He ignores Danny's encouragement to suck harder and moves his hands to Danny's pec muscles, fingers, pinching and flicking his nipples.

Danny gives in and begins to prep his hole for Isaac's cock. "Tell me what you feel, how you feel." Isaac ordered him.

Groaning, Danny dragged in a deep breath, "Feels good, hot, I'm, my muscles are clenching on my fingers, wishing it was your cock already. I'm scissoring them, prepping myself for you." Danny says as he does indeed scissor his fingers inside himself.

"How many fingers?" Isaac asks him even as he glides a hand down over Danny's ridged abdomen, bypasses his weeping cock and feels for himself.

"Three huh? Nice, but I think you can do better." And so saying, his right hand grasps Danny's neck, holding him still as he slowly pushes his left middle finger into Danny, alongside his own three fingers inside already. "Oh yes, you are hot and tight and you are grasping, your hole is just needing today Danny isn't it, needing to be filled and fucked by my cock. Can you feel how hard my cock is for you Danny?"

Isaac whispers all of this into Danny's ear, overloading his senses. Danny feels his balls draw up but before he can come, Isaac withdraws from his body and grabs hold of them, choking off his orgasm.

Whining Danny moves on Isaac's body, rubbing off on him like a bitch in heat. Isaac laughs again and pushes Danny forward a little. Danny feels his hands on his back, hears the condom wrapper tear and then Isaac's warm hands are holding onto his ass, pushing it up and pulling him back.

Groaning in pleasure. Danny sinks down on Isaac's cock, lets his fingers be pulled out by Isaac as he pushes his cock in. "Oh God, Isaac." Danny says as he feels himself stretching around Isaac's cock. "Oh God." Danny says again.

"Not nearly Danny, not nearly." Isaac laughs again, just a little, his voice is breathless telling Danny he is affected too.

Danny lets Isaac pull him up and drop him down on his cock, they both moan as he does so, and clenches down on Isaac's cock when he bottoms out. Danny sets the rhythm and Isaac lets him, his hands wandering all over Danny's body, tweaking, pinching, stroking and teasing the hell out of him.

Feeling like one giant exposed nerve, Danny's skin tingles and literally twitches wherever Isaac touches him, he both wants and dreads his touch, knowing Isaac is going to draw out his pleasure until he is mired in nothing but the need to come on his cock.

Flexing his thighs, Danny works himself off on Isaac. He feels his balls drawing up again and Isaac strokes them lightly, pinches his sac making him flinch in aroused pain. "Isaac." Danny gasped.

It was new, Isaac's hints of pain, something he'd only been doing for the last couple of weeks or so. Danny didn't want to know why he'd suddenly started adding it in, he was glad he had because he was damn good at it. A pinch here, a slap there, a nip.

But still no bruises. "Getting close." Danny said. He felt Isaac smile against his back.

"Then come for me Danny, let me see you shoot without a touch on your cock." He said, his head pushing under Danny's arm so he could watch. Danny tilted a little to the side and worked his thighs harder, fucked himself up and down on Isaac's cock.

"You'll come too?" He questioned breathlessly.

"Of course." Isaac said, his hands starting to help Danny's thighs keep going, keep him fucking.

"I, oohhh…" Danny trailed off as he felt himself erupt. As Isaac had asked, he shot, hard and fast up over his chest, splattering some on his arm.

Isaac pushed him up when he would have sank back down and Danny stumbled up and to the railing, wincing as Isaac withdrew from his ass. Then he looked over his shoulder in time to see Isaac yank off the condom and stroke himself harshly.

Isaac looked at him as he stepped up into Danny's space and pressed himself against Danny's back, knuckles dragging across his skin as he jerked his cock. And then Danny felt his come get added to the mix as Isaac spilled into his hand.

"God, that's hot." Danny breathed, he felt Isaac wipe his hand over his ass, smearing his come everywhere before he slid his arms around Danny's waist and pulled him back down into the chair.

They sat together for some time in the position they'd fucked in, naked and sweaty and not caring if Jackson or Cora came back and saw them.

And Danny suddenly wanted to end on this note. This one perfect moment, nothing could top it, he didn't want to even try.

"We need to leave when Jackson and Cora get back, I'm going to pack." He said even as he wondered what Isaac would say.

But Isaac hugged him a little tighter before his hands dropped away. "Yeah, I agree. You need to be on your way, you're not helping yourself by delaying leaving."

Danny felt Isaac's hands push on his hips and he stood, stooping back down for his shorts. He stepped into them and watched as Isaac dragged his sweats back up his legs and covered his cock as he hitched them when he stood.

Words hang in the air, but Danny doesn't say them. He thinks Isaac is holding them back too.

Grabbing the used condom and wrapper and the lube they head inside to pack.

Neither of them have seen the flashes of colour in the distance that are Jackson and Cora.

##########

"Fuck!" Jackson whispered as he stopped and Cora slammed into him. She braced herself with a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" She questioned, looking around him. "Oh." She said as she saw Isaac and Danny on the porch.

"Yeah, oh." Jackson says. He steps back slowly and quietly and Cora follows his lead. She watches them though.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" The question is out before she realises she's spoken it aloud.

"Got a thing for gay porn little girl?" Jackson asks her sarcastically.

It's new, his calling her 'little girl', Cora both hates and likes it. "I do, it's hot. They're hot." She says with a jerk of her head at the two guys fucking on the front porch.

Isaac was working Danny over good she saw. She knew Isaac was hurting so she was glad he was on top so to speak.

"They are and it can be, like most porn if it's done right." Jackson concurred and Cora gaped at him.

"Are you gay or bi or something?" She asked him now.

"No. Why?" He answered her.

"Because most guys, most straight guys wouldn't admit to having watched gay porn, let alone admit that it has arousing properties." She knows she sounds like a psychologist or something but doesn't care right now. This subject was way too interesting to pass up.

"I'm not most guys. My best friend is gay you know." His sarcasm is very dry.

Continuing to watch Isaac and Danny, Cora only nods.

"When you add the lack of emotional support Danny grew up without, especially once his sister left home, well he's only ever had me. I wasn't going to let him down too." Cora does look at Jackson now.

This was the Jackson she was falling for. It was a pity he was rarely seen. But now that he was here, she had a proposition for him.

"So hey, you're not eighteen until between Halloween and Thanksgiving right?"

Jackson looked at her with a frown but nodded. "Okay, are you interested in deflowering me before you're eighteen then?" She asks him bluntly.

"What. The. Fuck?" Jackson says to her, enunciating each word as its own sentence.

"I'm a virgin, I don't want to be a virgin, but I want someone who knows what they're doing to get rid of it for me. I guess I could just shove a dildo up there or something, but it's not the same you know?"

She watched Jackson's face redden before he turned away and ignored her.

"Dammit, I thought you had more balls Whittemore." She muttered before turning her gaze to Isaac and Danny again. She watched as Isaac came over Danny's back and then they settled down for a few minutes.

Then she watched as they stood and dressed and went inside. Shaking her head she left Jackson staring after her.

##########

Cora opened the door as Isaac packed up the books they'd all brought along. "What's going on?" Isaac looked up at her. "Oh no." He shrugged.

"It had to happen sometime." Nodding Cora went past him with a stroke of his arm. She went down the hall to the bedroom she and Jackson had been sharing and started to pack without another word. She also packed Jackson stuff and it was sitting on the bed he'd been using when he came in.

"What the hell is going on?" He questioned her.

"Not really sure, but we're leaving which I'd think you'd be happy about." Cora answered as she stood and grabbed her stuff.

"Cora," She sopped and looked back at Jackson. "I'm not ready to get involved with anyone, Lydia," Jackson broke off again and looked away. He hated admitting what he was about to. "She mind fucked me. In a bad way."

"Jackson, I wasn't asking for a relationship, I only wanted a booty call. But okay," Cora broke off, shrugged and then continued. "I get that, I appreciate you telling me the truth." She turned and left the room, leaving Jackson with the thought that he'd always tell her above all others the truth. She was just that sort of person.

Danny stuck his head in as Jackson finished remaking the bed with the fresh sheets and gathering up his and Cora's used ones for Danny to take back.

"Ready?" He asked. Jackson could see he hadn't showered or anything, just thrown on a shirt and some flip flops.

"Yeah dude, let's go." Jackson looked around and then he closed the door behind him.

The trip home is silent, no one talking. Danny drops Isaac and Cora off first, then Jackson and then drives home himself.

He has a week left in town and nothing to do. He's packed everything he's taking with him and shipped it already. His room is empty save for some clothes and his laptop, a couple of books.

Glancing around he shakes his head and boots up his laptop. Then he changes his flight to tomorrow.

Then he calls Jackson and tells him. Tells him to keep to his original flight, he'd pick him up at the airport.

Taking up his phone again, Danny looks at it, then he brings up Isaac's contact info and calls him.

"Hey." Isaac answers, hesitation in his voice.

"Hey, I've changed my flight, brought it forward." Danny says without preamble.

"To when?"

"Tomorrow morning."

There is a small gasp, then Isaac speaks. "I'm glad, you've been ready to do for a long time Danny. You follow your dream okay? Don't let anyone get in your way, not even yourself."

Danny feels tears prick his eyes. He realises what he's leaving behind is his dream. "I love you Isaac Hale, I think I'll love you forever." He ends the call before Isaac can say anything in return.

The night stretches before him interminably.

##########

"I love you too Danny Mahealani and I think I'll love you forever too." Isaac answers even as he hears the disconnect sound.

Taking a breath he boots up his computer. Logs on to Facebook. Hesitates and then unfriends and blocks Danny. Again. Then he picks up his phone and pulls up his contact information. Hesitates again before he deletes that too.

Okay, it had happened, earlier than he'd thought, hoped for or expected, but it had happened. Moving on instinct, Isaac exits his room and moves down the hall to Peter's. It's standing open and empty. Cora had already gone out to Erica's he knew.

Wheeling around, Isaac looks at his phone. Laughed a little hysterically as he realised the person he'd normally call he couldn't, because he was freaking out over Danny going.

The keys in the door signal someone coming and Isaac turns. Derek opens the door and stops when he sees Isaac. "Hey, I thought you weren't back until the weekend?" He questions as he closes the door behind him.

"Uh, change of plans." Isaac feels his throat closing as emotion begins to overwhelm him.

Derek takes one look at him and swears. "Shit." He moves forward and guides Isaac onto the couch, pushes his head between his knees.

Then Isaac feels his warmth beside him as Derek's large hands start to stroke his back, over and over, not saying anything. He doesn't cry. Isaac doesn't think he really has any tears left in his body, he'd shed so many when he was with his father.

After a while, Isaac finally sits up. Derek keeps his arm around his shoulder. Looks him over carefully, brows drawn tight and hard. "When is he leaving?"

"In the morning I think, tomorrow some time anyway." Isaac answers as he rests his head back on Derek's arm.

"You're not seeing him again?"

Shaking his head, Isaac closed his eyes. "No, no I'm not." He pushed himself to his feet, swaying a little. Derek steadied him and walked with him back into his bedroom.

He helped Isaac get settled and then left him. "I'm leaving the door open Is, you need anything, just yell." He said quietly. "And I'm going to make some sandwiches for you too. You'll need to eat eventually."

"Okay, thanks Derek." Isaac said as he drifted. He felt someone come in some time later and lie down with him, draw him into their warmth and hold him close, but he didn't open his eyes to check who it was.

Isaac slept without dreaming, he never felt the bed jostle as another body joined in and snuggled to his other side. He never heard the quite conversations that were held in his room as other's came and went.

He slept through the night and the next morning and on into the afternoon.

It's mid-afternoon when he finally stirs and feels himself surrounded by warmth. Opening his dry eyes, Isaac blinks a couple of times. He recognises Peter's watch on the wrist that is resting on his thigh, but he can feel someone behind him too.

Turning around slowly he sees Stiles sleeping peacefully. A vague breath from a distance draws his attention to his reading chair. John is lazing in it reading, still in uniform.

"Derek had clients or he'd be here too. He stayed with you all night." Peter said softly. John looked up at Peter's voice and smiled at Isaac. He stood, settled his utility belt and walked from the room.

"John is getting you some food, or would you prefer to get up?" Peter asks him, still talking quietly.

"Up. Need to pee." Isaac said as he pushed himself up.

Peter rolled out of bed allowing Isaac to get up. "I'll see you in the kitchen." Isaac nodded as he moved into his bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror before deciding to take a shower and wash away the last vestiges of Danny.

When he's finished, he sees a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and some underwear on the bench. Smiling for the first time in what feels like years, he dresses and cleans his teeth.

Back in the kitchen the three of them are waiting. Stiles looks up. "I spoke to Jackson." Isaac nodded.

Sitting down he eats the sandwiches that John had prepared and set out and drinks a gallon of juice and water. The other's talk around him, but include him in the conversation.

Wiping his mouth when he's finished Isaac looks at them. "Thanks, I'm glad I've got you guys, all of you." He amends, thinking of Derek and Cora. "I'm not okay, not going to pretend I am. I don't know when I will be okay again, but eventually, one day I will be." Isaac vowed.

"I think you've about got it Is," John said to him. He glanced at Stiles. "When Claudia passed, sometimes I thought I couldn't take my next breath, but I did. And over time I realised it got a little easier to take it."

"Yeah, that's about it, one day you just…realise that it is okay, that you are okay. That you survived." Stiles said to him.

"I concur. With all of you. It will take time, but it will happen. In the meantime though, I think you should wallow. A lot." Peter said making John smile and Stiles laugh.

Isaac grinned again and nodded. "If I say I'll wallow, will you back me a whole cheesecake to eat myself?" He asked slyly, unable to help it. He loved Peter's baked cheesecake.

"I will." Peter stood and moved the two steps to him and bent down, wrapping him in a tight hug. Pulling back, he ruffled Isaac's still uncombed hair. "I'll get right on that."

"And that's my cue, I'll be back tonight though Is, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call yeah?" John said as he stood.

"I will John, thanks." Isaac answered him.

Later that evening, lying in bed, now between Derek and Stiles with Cora in the chair, Isaac drifts to sleep again.

Yes, it would take time, but he would be okay. He had his whole life ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story in my Hale Gang series will be Sheriff and Peter. And yes, Jackson and Cora will get a story of their own as well. But Sheriff and Peter first, they've been very patient with me but they're chomping at the bit to be published. Thank-you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited Damaged Goods. If you continue to read my AU Teen Wolf series I hope you enjoy Sheriff and Peter in Breakfast At... when it is published. 
> 
> P.S. When I publish Hale Gang Vignettes which will be after Jackson/Cora's story, I will be publishing an already-written epilogue for Isaac and Danny, don't worry, they're not done yet. But after having a very patient friend read through the last chapter and epilogue, I've decided not to publish it until then as it gives away some further story points re Sheriff/Peter and Jackson/Cora. Thank you all again.


End file.
